


T.N.T.

by GUNSNLOEY



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 55,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUNSNLOEY/pseuds/GUNSNLOEY
Summary: {CHANBAEK} Ser um mutante em 1989 era difícil: não havia um adolescente que não olhasse para Park Chanyeol como se ele fosse uma aberração, e até mesmo seus pais pareciam pensar desse jeito. Mutilavam-lhe as asas que ameaçavam crescer de suas omoplatas pois preferiam vê-lo sangrando a admitir que seu filho não era um “humano normal”. E havia Baekhyun, a identidade secreta por trás da máscara de Homem de Ferro que assaltava bancos com seus poderes explosivos. Ele foi o primeiro, naquela noite chuvosa, que não olhou para Chanyeol como se o rapaz fosse uma criatura de Deus que deu errado.[ MUTANTES!AU | 80s ]
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 5





	1. Bad Boy Boogie

**Author's Note:**

> Oi, gente! 
> 
> Eu voltei aqui com uma nova fanfic. Quem me segue no Twitter sabe que eh venho falando desse plot há muito tempo e que ele é muito importante pra mim, então eu decidi postar o primeiro capítulo bem hoje no dia do meu aniversário pra ser mais especial. É um presente pra mim mesma. 
> 
> Mas eu também quero dedicar o primeiro capítulo à Caci, que fez aniversário dia 20 e que me hypa muito com esse plot. Parabéns, amiga! Prometi que postaria pra você e consegui. ♡ 
> 
> Também quero agradecer à Madu (@wonhoutboy) pela capa EXTRAORDINÁRIA como sempre e pelo trailer SEM DEFEITOS que ela fez pra fanfic, e que tá fixada no meu perfil no Twitter. E um agradecimento especialíssimo pra @DulceVeiga por sempre me dar todo o apoio do mundo e por aceitar betar essa história pra mim, embarcar numa nova jornada e acolher meu bebê. 
> 
> ATENÇÃO!!!!!!!!! Este capítulo contém violência verbal e física e mutilação. 
> 
> Vejo vocês nas notas finais.

****

**T.N.T.**  
_Capítulo 1: Bad Boy Boogie_

_On the day I was born_

_The rain fell down_

_There was trouble brewin' in my home town_

_It was the seventh day_

_I was the seventh son_

_And it scared the hell out of everyone_

1.

A voz do Sr. Woo soava meio que distante enquanto ele explicava álgebra para a turma. Números e letras misturavam-se nas fórmulas transcritas no quadro negro e o pó de giz esvoaçava pela sala abafada sempre que ele apagava algum erro bobo, fazendo os alunos assentados na primeira fileira tossirem como tuberculosos. Park Chanyeol tentava prestar atenção às palavras que o professor deixava sair num tom monótono e contínuo, como uma linha tênue de som que parecia prestes a se arrebentar, os olhos fixos nas equações no quadro, mas estava difícil de se concentrar. Não porque tivesse algum problema de atenção, mas sim pela dor enjoada que teimava em repuxar seus sentidos em direção às costas. Estava curvado sobre a mesa de madeira, e a coluna doía pela posição e por não poder descansar recostado à cadeira. Se fizesse isso, a dor apenas seria muito maior com o próprio corpo pressionando as feridas em suas costas, feitas na noite anterior. Sempre era aquele mesmo sacrilégio, e não adiantava fugir de uma dor que já estava fadado a sofrer — ou, ao menos, assim pensava.

Não era um mau aluno. Estava longe disso. Na realidade, Chanyeol até que gostava de estudar, mas ter que passar pela mesma situação quase que toda a semana atrapalhava em muito o seu rendimento. A dor era crua e a tristeza que o assolava não passava de um fantasma que o seguia aonde ia, e isso se acumulava em seu interior até não ter mais cabeça para as lições de casa ou para as provas cabais que o passariam de ano, como carrascos esperando para decapitar o rapaz sem atenção. Talvez fosse por isso que, aos dezoito anos, Park Chanyeol ainda estivesse sentado na mesma cadeira, na mesma sala, enfrentando os mesmos assuntos e olhando para a cara dos mesmos professores do segundo ano. E o Sr. Woo, em especial, parecia nutrir sentimentos negativos pelo Park a cada ano que se passava.

Por isso não foi surpresa alguma para o Park quando ouviu a voz de seu professor de álgebra, diferenciando-se da monotonia de suas explicações, ao falar consigo num tom grosseiro ao qual já estava acostumado. Os olhos do garoto voltaram-se para a figura do homem mais velho à frente da turma, que segurava o apagador sujo de pó de giz em uma mão.

— Parece que está acostumado demais com esse assunto para prestar atenção, não é, Park? — Ao som daquelas palavras, todos os olhos da turma voltaram-se para o rapaz. Apesar de todo ano serem pessoas novas, não mudava o fato de que todos os adolescentes sabiam da má reputação _daquele delinquentezinho_ por toda a escola, e por isso o evitavam e o olhavam torto. Não tinha amigo algum ali. Jamais tivera. — Mas, por outro lado, se estivesse _realmente_ acostumado, já teria parado de passar vergonha repetindo de ano.

Obviamente os insultos rolavam à solta e ninguém fazia nada. Chanyeol não tinha defensores, e muito menos conseguia tirar forças de si mesmo para rebater as investidas abusivas. Muito pelo contrário, as palavras grosseiras e sua falta de reação arrancavam risadas maldosas de seus colegas de classe, que tampouco sabiam sobre a dor que carregava nas costas — literalmente.

— Mas não é de se admirar, turma — agora, o professor dirigia-se ao restante da sala. Correu o olhar, divertido com a esperteza em torturar um de seus alunos com tamanha facilidade, pelos outros estudantes, antes de voltá-lo com fervoroso ódio para o garoto diferente. — É o que esperamos de uma _aberração_.

A palavra foi como um soco em seu estômago, desses que tiram-lhe o fôlego e o fazem sentir gosto de bile no fundo da garganta. Certamente não era a primeira vez que ouvia pessoas utilizando palavras como _aberração_ , _monstro, defeito da natureza_ e etc. para se referirem a si, mas machucava todas as vezes, sem exceção alguma. Park Chanyeol era um mutante; havia nascido com singularidades que o faziam diferente das _pessoas comuns_ , e por isso era odiado e açoitado com palavras ruins como aquelas sempre que possível. Aquilo o destruía por dentro, fazia cortes em sua alma bem piores que os existentes em suas costas naquele exato instante.

Sentiu a garganta arder com o esforço para não chorar que sequer havia percebido que estava fazendo. Mas era sempre assim: esforçando-se para não desmoronar diante daquelas pessoas que já o detestavam. Não queria lhes dar o prazer de vê-lo em um estado deplorável de lamúria, como se concordasse com cada adjetivo maléfico que recebia. Eles já tinham motivos o suficiente para zombarem de si. E, mesmo assim, ainda sentia-se pequeno, frágil demais naquele meio. Tão frágil, fino como uma camada de manteiga, que talvez fosse possível ver o turbilhão de sensações explosivas vindo de seu interior; sentimentos corrosivos acumulados ao longo dos anos, sentimentos vindos de todo e qualquer meio no qual ele já havia se encontrado. Não havia lugar seguro para si. Ele queria explodir.

— _Não_ fale de mim assim — a frase escapuliu de entre seus lábios antes mesmo que ele pudesse se conter. Ainda assim, seu tom rouco pareceu muito mais baixo, demonstrando toda a insegurança que carregava em seu âmago. — Eu não sou uma aberração! — Dessa vez, a voz de Chanyeol ressoou de forma mais clara no ambiente onde todas as conversas paralelas e risadinhas abafadas foram cessadas. Ele ergueu os olhos, vermelhos pela vontade de chorar, e encontrou o olhar fulminante do professor. — _Você_ que é um monstro, já que parece se divertir tanto em me xingar todo santo dia. Merda!

A última palavra saiu com um soluço. Chanyeol estava em seu limite, e achava que transbordaria em choro a qualquer momento. Não era um garoto que geralmente saía do controle e erguia a voz para seus superiores — na realidade, era gentil e compassivo, sempre evitando conflitos. Mas sentiu que, daquela vez, não conseguiu suportar as palavras venenosas que sempre lhe eram dirigidas; não conseguia mais engolir aquilo e chegou ao ponto em que tinha que vomitar as ofensas. Sequer falava palavrão, e aquele simples _merda_ o deixou com um peso na consciência.

Contudo, mais que Chanyeol surpreso com sua reação inesperada às palavras as quais já estava acostumado a ouvir, foi a inesperada carranca na expressão outrora divertida do Sr. Woo, que também parecia demasiadamente bravo com o aluno respondão.

— Eu quero que saia da minha sala _agora_ , Park Chanyeol — comandou, a voz de ferro não deixando dúvidas de que poderia cometer um crime ali mesmo contra o seu aluno que considerava um delinquente apenas pela forma como havia nascido. E duvidava fielmente de que as autoridades pudessem fazer algo contra si, já que estava prestando um serviço _nobre_ à humanidade dando uma surra bem dada em uma _aberração_.

Chanyeol não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Achava que, se abrisse a boca para deixar qualquer palavra que fosse sair, tudo o que conseguiria arrancar de si mesmo seria um choro emotivo e carregado de todas as dores que sentia naquele momento. Ele apenas levantou-se da mesa pequena demais para o seu tamanho desengonçado, jogou seus livros e cadernos de qualquer forma dentro da mochila e, agarrando-a pela alça porque as costas estavam ardidas demais pelos cortes para que conseguisse carregá-la, deixou a sala sob olhares julgadores, que pesavam-lhe como uma cruz.

A porta se fechou atrás de si e ele se viu sozinho no corredor frio daquela escola. A solidão lhe era tão normal quanto se houvesse uma enxurrada de alunos ali, correndo em direção à saída para ganharem a liberdade de um fim de semana. Ninguém o notava quando estavam entretidos com outras coisas, e ele preferia que assim fosse. O silêncio era mil vezes mais receptivo que as palavras de todos ao seu redor. Entalado com os sentimentos negativos que se espalhavam por seu corpo todo, como se estivessem em sua corrente sanguínea, Chanyeol correu para o banheiro masculino mais próximo. O nó já formado em sua garganta após despejar aquelas palavras de supetão parecia ficar ainda maior à medida que seus tênis gastos ecoavam em ruídos agudos no piso encerado do colégio. Ele virou à esquerda e fechou a porta metálica atrás de si, agradecendo aos céus por estar sozinho naquele ambiente.

O banheiro do terceiro andar já havia sido seu refúgio por todos os anos que passara naquela escola. Ninguém ia ali porque havia uma lenda que circulava pelos corredores do colégio, entre os estudantes, que passava de geração em geração; diziam que um rapaz havia morrido afogado na privada naquele mesmo banheiro cinquenta anos antes, e que o espírito dele ainda vagava por ali, fazendo ruídos que as pessoas ouviam quando passavam em frente às portas de metal sempre fechadas. Era baboseira, obviamente, já que Chanyeol descobrira desde muito cedo que as torneiras, quando abertas, emitiam um ruído de ferrugem que parecia um gemido agudo e lamurioso. Talvez, por cinquenta anos, aquele banheiro tivesse sido um local de paz para crianças que sofriam _bullying_ , e que se escondiam ali e usavam as torneiras e faziam a lenda ter continuidade. Garotos solitários como Chanyeol, que preferia a paz do silêncio total, da solidão aterradora, aos olhares atravessados. Ele sempre ia ali nos intervalos, e quando era posto para fora de sala, e até mesmo no horário do lanche e do almoço.

Naquele momento, aquele era o único lugar no qual sabia que poderia encontrar uma pequena parcela de sossego, mesmo que fosse findável. Não duraria para sempre, ele tinha certeza disso, mas, naquele minuto, naquele segundo, Park Chanyeol permitiu-se derramar as lágrimas que estava segurando desde que ouvira o tom grosseiro de seu professor. Sentiu as gotas quentes trilharem caminhos molhados pela bochecha gorda, a cabeça doendo pelo esforço de não tentar simplesmente desistir de tudo. Chanyeol derrubou a mochila no chão e se virou para o imenso espelho horizontal por detrás das pias do banheiro, encarando seu reflexo de cara contorcida pelo choro, nariz vermelho, cabelo desgrenhado e roupa amassada. Parecia _mesmo_ o que eles chamavam; parecia um delinquente, mesmo que nunca tivesse feito mal nenhum a ninguém, somente recebido coisas ruins.

Arrancou o moletom que vestia e logo em seguida o casaco; retirou a blusa, jogando peça por peça no chão. Tentando enxugar porcamente as lágrimas que manchavam seu rosto de choro, virou-se parcialmente para o espelho de forma que pudesse olhar as próprias costas. Sentiu náuseas e uma dor ainda maior — uma dor que vinha dilacerando do cerne de seu ser até as camadas mais superficiais de sua pele.

Ali, em suas omoplatas, os curativos feitos de qualquer jeito pela própria mãe mascaravam a mutilação que ele sofria sempre que sua mutação teimava em reaparecer, como parte de si, delimitando que não era um garoto normal e nunca iria ser. Ali, as ataduras e esparadrapos colocados de uma forma não tão carinhosa ainda repuxavam a pele no local dos cortes, onde outrora haviam estado os cotocos que viriam a ser as asas que poderia ter se seus pais não insistissem em cortá-las com um alicate afiado. Chanyeol conseguia ver um pouco de sangue dos pontos caseiros que o pai dava na ferida enorme que sempre ficava. Nunca cicatrizava, como a dor em seu coração.

Encarando os curativos, Chanyeol fungou profundamente e passou o braço nu pelos próprios olhos mais uma vez, tentando enxugá-los. O peito doía com a respiração acelerada e a ansiedade que a quantidade de emoções causava em seu corpo. E a decisão que precisava tomar.

Não aguentava mais. Não queria mais sofrer com os olhares atravessados, não queria mais ouvir palavras de ódio vindas de toda e qualquer pessoa que sabia que era um mutante; não queria mais que ninguém o chamasse de aberração, nem que o mandassem voltar para o circo de horrores do qual havia vindo. Queria que olhassem para si e não vissem sua mutação. Queria que vissem Chanyeol. Apenas Chanyeol, o garoto gentil e prestativo, que tinha muitos amores pouco explorados por conta do medo.

Ele não podia continuar ali. Tinha que sair. Tinha que _voar._

**. . .**

2.

_Tinha sete anos quando acordou, numa madrugada qualquer, com fortes dores nas costas._

_Quando se colocou sentado na cama, o lençol de estampa de nave espacial caiu no próprio colo e ele pôde perceber onde_ exatamente _doía. Era num local bastante específico, e o pequeno Chanyeol achou, realmente, que estivesse ferido, que havia se arranhado durante a noite em algum objeto pontudo. Mas não podia ser possível, já que a mãe amorosa fazia questão de tirar todos os brinquedos de sobre a sua cama assim que ele caía no sono, deixando somente os ursos fofos para que ele pudesse abraçar e se sentir seguro. O Park tentou tocar no local, se contorcendo, mas aquilo parecia incomodar mais ainda quando tentava se mexer._

_Desceu da cama, calçando as pantufas fofinhas para proteger o solado dos pés do chão de madeira frio do inverno. Fez seu caminho até o quarto dos pais, duas portas depois da sua, e bateu com gemidinhos que evidenciavam a dor desconfortável que sentia. Obviamente os pais não iam atendê-lo, já que deveriam estar dormindo há muito tempo, portanto Chanyeol tomou a liberdade para entreabrir a porta. Buscou a maçaneta com certa dificuldade, girou-a e a porta cedeu. Ele enfiou a cabeça pela brecha que se formou e deixou que os olhos vasculhassem a escuridão quebrada apenas pela luz dos postes de iluminação que adentrava pelo vidro da janela, protegida apenas por cortinas finas e brancas._

_— Mamãe? — Chamou, um peso na consciência de acordar os pais. Afinal, ambos trabalhavam duro para lhe dar tudo do bom e do melhor. — Mamãe, mamãe…_

_A silhueta da mulher mexeu-se na cama sob os lençóis, e o pequeno Chanyeol viu-a abrir os olhos e erguer levemente a cabeça para captar a imagem de quem quer que a estivesse chamando. Seu cenho se franziu quando ela viu o filho apoiado ao batente da porta._

_— O que aconteceu, Chanyeol? — Seu tom era preocupado._

_— Mamãe, minhas costas doem… — o tom manhoso mais parecia birra do que qualquer outra coisa._

_— Tudo bem, venha cá — ela se moveu um pouco para trás, empurrando o pai do garoto que dormia de bruços ao seu lado. A mulher ergueu o cobertor, chamando pelo filho. — Deite aqui, meu bem._

_Apesar de imaginar que aquilo não aliviaria sua dor, Chanyeol não negava o carinho e chamego dos pais; era uma criança sensível, e amava se sentir amado pelas duas pessoas mais importantes de sua vida. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e se aproximou da cama de casal, subindo e se aninhando ao corpo da progenitora enquanto era envolvido pelo calor dos braços dela e do cobertor que os abraçava. A dor ainda existia em suas costas, mas para ficar naquele aperto seguro Chanyeol pararia de reclamar._

_Três dias depois, porém, suas costas rasgaram._

_Duas fissuras em suas escápulas, das quais o osso parecia se sobressair. A dor era incrivelmente aterradora, aguda, e a criança chegava a se contorcer com a ardência. Aquilo deixou os pais em alerta, principalmente quando perceberam que_ algo _parecia nascer dali, diferente do que todos já haviam visto._

_Os rumores crescentes sobre os mutantes espalhados pelo mundo não eram daquele tempo; havia muitas décadas que os seres e suas anomalias genéticas pareciam se espalhar cada vez mais pelo globo, e isso deixava a população normal escandalizada. Eram monstros biológicos, aberrações da natureza, e a ideia de que Chanyeol pudesse ser um deles deixou o Sr. e a Sra. Park em desespero. Optaram por não levá-lo ao médico, apenas fechando as fissuras de uma forma nada profissional._

_Uma semana de dores inimagináveis se seguiu, e Chanyeol não conseguia nem ao menos ir à escola. Não que seus pais, preocupados com a situação do filho, fossem permitir. Não queriam que o vissem naquele estado, nem o que acontecia com ele. Aos poucos, aquela proeminência óssea cresceu e a ferida pareceu cicatrizar. Não sangrava, mas crescia constantemente. Primeiro Chanyeol pareceu um corcunda, mas depois notaram a forma como aqueles ossos se ramificavam. E então surgiu pele, e, da pele, penas. Os primeiros sinais das asas apareceram algum tempo depois, com dor, sangue, e desespero. E Chanyeol viu o inferno na Terra começar._

_— Um mutante! — A mãe chorava tão desesperadamente que aquele parecia ser o fim do mundo. — Chanyeol, um maldito e nojento mutante! Como isso pôde acontecer? Onde erramos?_

_O pequeno não compreendeu aquelas palavras que viriam a ser tão comuns em sua vida, não naquele primeiro momento. Sua mente era a de uma criança pura, e, por mais que Chanyeol tivesse mantido a gentileza durante todos os anos torturantes de sua vida, ele havia compreendido, mais tarde, que o mundo era ruim em muitos níveis. Naquele momento, porém, ele só queria que a mãe parasse de chorar porque o machucava vê-la triste daquele jeito._

_— Precisamos dar um jeito nisso! — Ela continuava dizendo ao pai. — Não podemos deixá-lo com essas… com isso…_

_Chanyeol lembrava-se do olhar pesado que os pais lhe deram depois disso, como se partilhassem da mesma ideia. E, no fim, eles haviam pensado na mesma coisa. Na mesma terrível coisa, uma dor profunda que causariam ao próprio filho apenas porque não sabiam lidar com a própria ignorância. Apenas porque não sabiam lidar com o diferente, não conseguiam compreender a diversidade. Não conseguiam ver que Chanyeol era abençoado, que ele era mais que uma evolução. Ele era uma revolução._

_Naquela noite, tamparam-lhe a boca com farrapos e cobriram seus olhos antes de mutilarem suas asas, cortando-as e impedindo-as de crescer. Deram-lhe pontos que repuxavam a pele. Enfaixaram-lhe de uma forma horrível, as bandagens ficando sujas com o sangue rubro. Os cortes eram mais dolorosos do que o processo de crescimento._

_E mil vezes mais cruel._

**. . .**

3.

_Ele tinha treze anos e a camisa larga parecia mais apertada. Não porque havia passado por um processo de crescimento acelerado, como parecia querer acontecer com os garotos de sua classe, mas porque ele escondia algo sob as camadas de roupa._

_Chanyeol nunca havia conseguido deixar as asas crescerem daquela forma antes, principalmente porque tinha que frequentar a escola todos os dias e os pais não suportavam a ideia de que os colegas de classe do filho ao menos vislumbrassem a anomalia que ele tinha. Para isso, eles cortavam os cotocos de asa que ameaçavam crescer quase que semanalmente, o que lhe provocava uma dor muito maior do que qualquer outra criança deveria ter que sentir. Quando menor, Chanyeol achava que os machucados de quedas quando estava correndo pela rua com os primos fossem o ponto alto de sofrimento que poderia ter, mas, naquela situação, ele daria qualquer coisa para voltar a ter somente um joelho ralado._

_Mas acontecia que, nas férias, os pais relaxavam um pouco. Mesmo naquela época, Chanyeol não tinha muitos amigos por ser um garoto bastante tímido, e as crianças com as quais costumava brincar eram, majoritariamente, primos que visitavam periodicamente a casa dos Park; portanto, ele passava os dias de verão em casa, tocando guitarra ou assistindo TV. Era sua única diversão, e, já que não havia certo perigo, os pais não viam necessidade em machucá-lo com mutilações semanais. Mas isso era perigoso em inúmeros motivos, embora o principal deles fosse a esperança contínua de ser aceito pelo que era que crescia no peito do garoto._

_Ficou duas semanas e meia sem cortar e elas já estavam claramente desenvolvidas, a penugem dando lugar a penas macias e extremamente brancas. Quando Chanyeol viu, virado para o espelho do banheiro social que ficava de frente para o próprio quarto, achou aquilo a coisa mais bonita do mundo. Sentia-se como um anjo, ou como um super herói de quadrinhos. Perguntava-se sempre porque não podia ser normal, mesmo com as asas; não era algo horrendo, era uma mutação realmente linda de se ver. E, mesmo se fosse algo grotesco, teria ele culpa de ter nascido daquele jeito? As injustiças eram inúmeras e a cabeça de um menino de treze anos não aguentava, ele odiava sentir-se daquela forma._

_— E-eu… Não quero mais cortá-las. — A frase saiu naquela tarde, quando um Chanyeol sem camisa desceu as escadas e se dirigiu à sala, onde a mãe tomava café com biscoitos e o pai lia o jornal local que havia acabado de ser entregue. Aquelas palavras fizeram ambos se voltarem com os olhos ferventes para o filho, como se não tivessem entendido direito (ou simplesmente incrédulos demais para quererem acreditar). — Por favor?_

_— O quê? — A mãe pareceu escandalizada ao ver o garoto sem as roupas de cima, com aquelas asas mais desenvolvidas que nunca à mostra. Ela largou a xícara sobre o pires de uma forma tão fervorosa que a porcelana rachou, mas o barulho não foi o suficiente para atrair de volta a atenção dos Park. — Cubra-se, Chanyeol! Agora! — Ela se ergueu e correu para as janelas, fechando as cortinas impetuosamente para se certificar de que ninguém visse o filho daquele jeito._

_— Que merda deu em você, moleque? — Foi a vez do pai esbravejar, batendo o papel já amassado pelo aperto das mãos no próprio colo. Largou as folhas em cima da mesinha de centro e se ergueu furiosamente, avançando contra Chanyeol. Ele o pegou tão rapidamente pela orelha, torcendo-a de uma forma dolorosa, que o garoto sequer teve tempo de tentar correr. — Você por um acaso ficou maluco?_

_Apesar da careta de dor por ter a orelha puxada, Chanyeol ainda tinha a sensação de que podia persuadir os pais a pararem de cortar as asas que cresciam às suas costas._

_— Não, papai! Eu realmente quero que elas cresçam! Vejam como elas são bonitas! — Tentou convencê-los movimentando-as, mesmo que de forma desajeitada. Estavam pequenas e não fazia ideia de como controlar um novo sentido (porque era o que eram). Era muito mais difícil que controlar os próprios braços ou as pernas. Era como um bebê aprendendo a movimentar e a perceber tais movimentos._

_O tapa veio logo em seguida, ardido e vermelho, bem sobre a bochecha gordinha, deixando uma marca que certamente sumiria, mas que o garoto carregaria pelo resto da vida, vívida em sua memória. O pai havia largado sua orelha naquele momento para desferir o golpe, e o pequeno Park apertou a própria palma no lugar machucado, sentindo a pele quente e formigando. Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas pelo súbito tapa, porque o pai nunca antes havia lhe machucado — fora as mutilações. Mas os olhos, carregados de uma fúria descomunal, indicavam que havia muito mais ressentimento e vontade de lhe dar uma surra do que a realidade podia mostrar. Era como se o pai o culpasse por ter desenvolvido aquilo, como se pudesse arrancar aquela mutação depois de umas porradas bem dadas em forma de correção._

_Chanyeol sentiu as lágrimas descerem quentes quando correu. Contudo, ao invés de fugir para o abrigo do próprio quarto, ele dirigiu-se direto para a porta de saída. A mãe só havia fechado as janelas, sem se preocupar em trancar a porta de entrada. Afinal, ela não achou que o filho fosse estúpido o suficiente para sair com aquelas anomalias à mostra para que os vizinhos pudessem ver, mas foi exatamente o que Chanyeol fez. Ele abriu a porta e ganhou a liberdade do mundo lá fora, sentindo o vento bater contra as asas pela primeira vez enquanto corria._

_As lágrimas ainda desciam, embaçando a sua vista. Mas isso não o impedia de correr, e continuar correndo como se fosse o único ato de liberdade que fosse conseguir. Ouvia os gritos enraivecidos do pai em algum ponto atrás de si, e o pequeno Park sabia que ele o estava seguindo, propenso a alcançá-lo. Quase podia sentir a surra que certamente levaria doer sobre a pele, sem nem mesmo tê-la experimentado. Continuou correndo, apesar de tudo, até que os pulmões doessem pelo esforço e as pernas fraquejassem. Caiu sobre o asfalto quente pelo sol de verão, as solas dos pés vermelhas e começando a criar bolhas. Sentiu o pai parar em cima de si, puxando-o novamente pela orelha._

_A última coisa que viu foi o olhar escandalizado de alguns vizinhos, principalmente sobre as asas que cresciam às suas costas._

_Naquele dia, haviam descoberto que era um mutante._

_Naquele dia, o pai lhe deu a primeira surra, forte e cruel._

_Naquele dia, suas asas foram novamente mutiladas._

**. . .**

4.

Uma chave reserva sempre ficava no fundo falso de um dos vasos de gardênia que a mãe mantinha no pequeno jardim em frente à casa dos Park. Chanyeol a pegou para abrir a fechadura assim que chegou da escola, suado pela corrida que fez desde o ponto de ônibus. Alvoroçado e afobado, ele entrou com ansiedade pela sala e sequer tirou os sapatos antes de pisar no carpete excepcionalmente limpo e bem arrumado da Sra. Park. Pela primeira vez, conseguiu chegar em casa antes dos pais — graças ao professor Woo, por tê-lo mandado embora mais cedo —, e aproveitar do silêncio e da solidão que tanto gostava. Mas não estava disposto a ver o rosto dos progenitores; pelo menos, não naquele dia.

Subiu as escadas com velocidade, indo direto para o quarto. Não mais chorava — há muito as lágrimas haviam secado em seu rosto manchado pelo choro —, mas a sensação de tristeza e não pertencimento continuavam acompanhando-o cegamente. Era a pior sensação do mundo, e doía mil vezes mais do que a mutilação que frequentemente sofria. Quando, enfim, se viu entre as quatro paredes que, muitas vezes, haviam sido o palco de seu sofrimento enquanto o que chamavam de _anomalia_ em seu corpo era cortada, o garoto jogou a mochila sobre a cama.

Não olhou para mais nada ali, não querendo se apegar aos detalhes que, de alguma forma, ainda ofereciam-lhe certo conforto. Chanyeol retirou todos os livros e cadernos de dentro da mochila e deixou-a completamente vazia. Foi até o armário e pegou um punhado de roupas, o walkman, e a única fita que havia sido presente de aniversário de um primo — _The Rise and Fall of Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars_ , do Bowie —, enfiando-os de qualquer jeito nos compartimentos da bolsa. Depois, jogou o cofrinho de porquinho que mantinha no fundo do armário no chão, ouvindo-o espatifar-se em mil pedaços; catou todas as moedas ali existentes e as colocou em um dos bolsos menores.

Depois, foi até o quarto dos pais. Não era um ambiente muito agradável naquele momento, mas o rapaz ainda lembrava-se de como costumava ser seu porto-seguro na infância. Quando tinha medo do escuro, corria para a cama dos pais; quando chovia forte e um trovão retumbava nos céus, ele ia para os braços da mãe; quando sentia muito frio ou dores, ele corria para aquele cômodo e se enfiava entre os corpos receptíveis dos pais, que pareciam amá-lo acima de qualquer coisa. Mas então seu _defeito_ apareceu, e o último lugar da casa onde Chanyeol queria estar era na companhia dos pais.

Foi até o armário, abrindo a gaveta de meias da Sra. Park. Dentro de um par branco, ele encontrou um rolo de dinheiro que eles sempre guardavam para algumas emergências mensais, enfiando-o no próprio bolso, ciente de que estava _roubando_ e com aquela ideia pesando fortemente em sua consciência, Chanyeol voltou ao seu quarto para pegar a mochila.

Quando deixou a casa dos Park, naquela tarde de sexta-feira, no outono de 1989, ele não olhou para trás sequer uma vez. Apesar de terem lhe machucado incontáveis vezes, Chanyeol ainda os amava como um filho deve amar os pais. Ainda tinha esperanças que eles pudessem mudar, e, um dia, o quererem de volta. Mas, naquele momento, ele só precisava ir para bem longe.

Quando chegou ao ponto de ônibus, Chanyeol entrou no primeiro que passou naquela parada, sem se preocupar com a linha e para onde ia. Pagou sua passagem, escondendo o rosto triste e inchado de lágrimas com o capuz escuro, e dirigiu-se para os fundos. Sentou-se à janela, encolhido para que ninguém o percebesse. Por sorte, ou uma força maior, como o destino, o transporte público não estava lotado, e havia poucas pessoas que estavam ocupadas demais com as próprias vidas para prestarem atenção a um adolescente tão _comum_. Ah, como queria ser comum de verdade.

Chanyeol buscou os headphones plugados no walkman e os colocou sobre as orelhas, que eram amassadas em direção à sua cabeça e quase não pareciam avantajadas sempre que usava aquilo. Nem notou que o aparelho já continha a fita em seu interior, nem que estivera ligado desde que pressionara algum botão sem querer quando o guardou na mochila, mas quando deu o play, o som de _Moonage Daydream_ preencheu sua audição, varrendo-o da realidade triste. Abafou o som do motor do ônibus e da correria daquela pequena cidade lá fora, fazendo-o mergulhar num mundo que era só dele. Fazendo uma careta, permitiu-se afundar no encosto do banco, sentindo a dor nos machucados pelo toque. Mas não era algo que não aguentasse, pelo menos não quando a audição estava sendo estimulada pelas suas músicas favoritas.

Por trás das construções e das casas, o sol começava a se pôr, pintando o céu com seus tons mais quentes antes de dar lugar ao violeta característico da despedida. Era demasiado poético que o rapaz estivesse pensando naquilo naquele exato momento, em que estava deixando tudo para trás. Sentiu um alívio preencher o peito quando sentiu a brisa que entrava pela janela de vidro aberta do ônibus bater contra os cachos castanhos, embevecer seu rosto e acarinhá-lo como um toque de mãe do qual sentia falta. Fechou os olhos apenas por um segundo, imaginando que estava livre, mesmo que não tivesse destino traçado. Mesmo que não soubesse o que estava fazendo. Mesmo que não soubesse que fim teria aquela cruzada.

E novamente as lágrimas brotaram como uma carícia quente.

Já estava quadras longe de casa, e já não podia mais ver o próprio bloco se olhasse para trás. As dúvidas começaram a emperrar em seu peito, amontoando-se como folhas caídas no outono que o abraçava lentamente. As árvores espalhadas pelas calçadas ao longo do caminho possuíam as folhas tipicamente avermelhadas desde o fim do verão, mas a friagem começava a fazê-las se entristecerem e caírem. As calçadas eram enfeitadas com o tapete de folhas secas, mas sempre havia algum senhor de meia-idade varrendo a frente da própria casa. As pessoas falavam umas com as outras na rua, embora escondessem segredos como Chanyeol; nenhuma, porém, poderia achar que seus próprios crimes internos pudessem ser mais graves que uma simples mutação, a qual sequer era uma escolha. Uma vez mais, Chanyeol fechou os olhos com força e prometeu a si mesmo que jamais deixaria que os pais mutilassem suas asas novamente.

Sequer sabia se os veria novamente.

 _Ziggy Stardust_ começou a tocar no momento exato em que uma fina chuva outonal começou a cair. O Park deixou sua janela aberta, mesmo que os outros passageiros estivessem fechando as suas correspondentes; o vento estava mais frio e ele podia sentir algumas gotas colidirem contra seu rosto. O ônibus começou a lotar rapidamente depois disso, com as pessoas que estavam fugindo das gotas de água; ninguém gostava de se expor à claridez da chuva, nunca. E, quanto mais pessoas chegavam, mais alto Chanyeol fazia seu walkman tocar, encolhendo-se para que ninguém o notasse ali. A garoa logo ficou mais grossa, à medida que o ônibus avançava pela linha, e, quando a noite, por fim, escureceu os céus, uma tempestade tomava conta da cidade.

 _Starman_ tocava, mais baixo, quando Chanyeol notou que o ônibus esvaziava. Apesar do temporal lá fora, as pessoas não podiam se dar o luxo de perderem suas paradas — afinal, todos tinham casas aconchegantes para onde voltarem, famílias amorosas para os receberem, um banho quente para espantar o frio. A escuridão dominava o exterior do veículo público quando Chanyeol passou a manga do próprio moletom para desembaçar o vidro. Tentou olhar lá para fora, mas já haviam saído do centro da cidade havia muito tempo, e agora uma paisagem mais bucólica dominava, entrecortada por casas mais espaçadas e áreas de construções interditadas ou pausadas. Na penúltima parada, uma senhora desceu, deixando Chanyeol sozinho no transporte.

O Park guardou o walkman de volta na mochila quando percebeu que o ônibus se aproximava do terminal. Levantou-se com certa dificuldade, sentindo a pele repuxando os cortes que ainda não haviam começado a cicatrizar. Não precisou dar o sinal, já que o ônibus pararia por si mesmo. Quando desceu, teve que colocar a mochila sobre a cabeça para que não se molhasse, e correu para o interior do edifício onde vendiam bilhetes para fora da cidade. Chanyeol não sabia ao certo o que fazer, mas sua viagem de ônibus até aquele ponto havia lhe dado a ideia de comprar uma passagem para a cidade vizinha — quem sabe, assim, tivesse uma chance.

Nenhum transeunte se encontrava no lugar, e as pessoas que ali estavam eram os trabalhadores do terminal. Ainda assim, havia pouca gente, e, quando os motoristas saíam, tudo parecia muito frio e deserto. O Park procurou as bilheterias, visando garantir sua passagem o mais rápido possível. No fundo, sabia que estava muito tarde e que todos os ônibus para a cidade vizinha provavelmente já haviam saído, mas não tinha muito mais o que fazer.

Deu de cara com o letreiro de _bilheteria fechada_ , e a mulher de franjinha e chapéu azul por detrás do vidro já arrumava a própria bolsa para voltar para casa. Bateu três vezes no vidro, chamando a atenção da desconhecida.

— C-Com licença? — A timidez fazia seu tom sair baixo demais, o que causou uma careta de desentendimento na atendente. Ela aproximou o ouvido do buraco no vidro onde se expunha a via de comunicação. — Eu poderia comprar… bilhete para o primeiro ônibus de amanhã?

— Ah, lamento, menino — ela respondeu, dando de ombros e com um ar cansado. Provavelmente já havia dado aquela mesma resposta para muitas outras pessoas naquele dia. — Só amanhã de manhã. O turno encerrou faz meia hora.

Aquilo pesou no estômago de Chanyeol, Sabia, é claro, que seria difícil naquele horário, mas realmente estava torcendo com todas as forças para que não tivesse de dormir ao relento. Jamais havia dormido fora de casa, nem mesmo em festas de pijama na casa de amigos — já que nunca havia tido algum —, e mesmo na casa de primos era proibido, já que os pais não sabiam como se comportava exatamente o crescimento de suas asas. Tinham medo de que o garoto acordasse e a anomalia estivesse por demais evidente, e que todos descobrissem. Com o tempo, quando todos, de fato, souberam que era um mutante, todas as chances de encontrar amigos foram automaticamente anuladas. Ninguém queria se aproximar do garoto _anormal_.

— Err… Tudo bem — respondeu, cabisbaixo, se afastando do caixa logo em seguida.

Dirigiu-se para a área de espera, onde havia fileiras e mais fileiras de cadeiras de plástico, duras e de aparência desconfortável. Chanyeol jogou-se em uma delas, gemendo de dor quando suas costas se apoiaram de forma brusca contra o encosto. Fez uma careta que serviu para muito além do que a sensação ardida — mas, também, para a situação em que havia se colocado. Quando decidira fugir, tinha em mente que as coisas não podiam ser fáceis, e que enfrentaria dificuldades diversas pelo caminho, mas a cabeça estava tão quente e ele estava sendo levado por tantas emoções conflitantes que sequer parou para traçar um plano coerente. Agora, começava a se questionar sobre ter feito ou não a escolha certa.

Mas não podia voltar atrás. Não queria mais aquela vida. Nunca mais.

Conforme as horas se passaram e ele continuou ali, sentado sobre o banco incômodo, as pessoas que ali trabalharam foram sumindo de uma a uma, até que a última luz foi apagada e só havia restado os seguranças noturnos que faziam rondas periódicas. Não impediam que as pessoas transitassem por ali durante a madrugada, mas estavam sempre de olho no rapaz que mais parecia um garoto foragido — e estavam certos. O frio começava a fazer Chanyeol se encolher, e os olhares atravessados para o rapaz que parecia querer dormir sobre uma das cadeiras deixaram-no ainda mais desconfortável.

Levantou-se e decidiu sair do terminal, mesmo que ainda chovesse lá fora. A tempestade havia se abrandado, dando lugar somente a uma leve garoa. Ainda assim, o vento forte era frio e fazia os pelinhos sobre a derme do Park se arrepiarem assim que ganhou a liberdade novamente. Puxou o capuz de seu moletom, cobrindo a própria cabeça dos respingos finos de chuva, e colocou a mochila para frente do corpo. Era mais fácil de protegê-la daquele modo — não que fosse conseguir proteger alguma coisa caso fosse atacado por bandidos, de qualquer forma, mas era gostoso e reconfortante agarrar-se a ela como se estivesse abraçando um urso de pelúcia.

Caminhou para longe do terminal, seguindo a estrada para fora da cidade. Andava no acostamento, as gotículas de chuva começando a deixar o capuz de seu casaco molhado. Não havia muito o que fazer, porém. Chanyeol mantinha os olhos bem abertos, apesar do cansaço que aparentemente começava a se abater sobre o seu corpo. Os arredores eram repletos de mata, árvores densas e escuridão, e facilmente… algo poderia saltar de lá para devorá-lo. É claro que não era muito dado a contos infantis sobre lobisomens e outros monstros, mas não podia ignorar completamente os noticiários que falavam sobre mutantes com _poderes_ perigosos demais para a sociedade, sobre bandidos que usavam suas anomalias genéticas para o mal e sobre feras, verdadeiras bestas que perdiam completamente a consciência humana com sua mutação diabólica.

Chanyeol não queria ter que retirar os headphones de dentro da mochila e colocar o walkman para funcionar, mas todo aquele silêncio — que era cortado apenas pelo cricrilar de um ou outro grilo perdido pelo mato — já estava deixando-o nervoso novamente. O peito estava apertado e a respiração ficava demasiadamente acelerada, e ele sentia a urgência de sair correndo de um perigo que sequer havia se apresentado. Começou, então, a batucar com a ponta dos dedos na superfície da mochila; a pele molhada da mão escorregava facilmente, mas ele não se incomodava. Começou a cantarolar baixinho, também, uma melodia que logo ganhou forma. _Yesterday_ , dos Beatles, que o pai amava colocar para tocar na vitrola e a melodia sempre contagiava o garoto, que, sozinho, ouvia de seu quarto, começou a escapar no tom grave de Chanyeol. Aquilo o ajudou a se acalmar, e aos poucos normalizar sua respiração para que conseguisse seguir o compasso da música. Ela sempre o ajudava, no fim das contas.

Não soube por quanto tempo caminhou, apenas repetindo _Yesterday_ consigo mesmo, mas não via mais sinal do terminal. Parou exatamente quando seus olhos colidiram, meio que de supetão, com a placa que denunciava a saída da cidade — um _seja bem-vindo e volte sempre!_ enfeitando a monotonia que ela representava.

Perto dali, porém, algo mais chamou-lhe a atenção. Chanyeol quase deu um pulo no próprio lugar com o susto que levou ao se deparar com uma van vermelha, estacionada no acostamento. Se aproximou da placa como se o objeto fino pudesse esconder seu corpanzil grande e desastrado, mas continuou analisando o veículo. Tinha características bastante peculiares, como o adesivo de fogo na lateral da porta, e os aros do pneu, que eram, na realidade, o formato de uma caveira no centro da roda. Se entendesse de carros, saberia que aquela era uma Motorhome Dodge 1970, bastante personalizada, por sinal; mas, como era só um leigo, no máximo achou a pintura irada.

Chanyeol olhou ao redor, tentando vislumbrar qualquer sinal de que seu dono estivesse por perto. Mas não havia nada no quilômetro que havia percorrido — exceto um velho posto de gasolina que fechava ao meio dia e só abria no dia seguinte. Resolveu se aproximar aos poucos, os olhos bem atentos. Se a van estava ali, era porque tinha um dono, e ele poderia chegar a qualquer momento. Apesar de parecer perigoso para sua mente naturalmente ansiosa, ele pensou que talvez conseguisse pedir ajuda. Talvez pudesse se passar por um garoto normal — já que nunca havia visto aquele veículo na cidade, e, portanto, o dono deveria ser forasteiro —, para tentar conseguir uma carona até a cidade vizinha. Não era um bom plano, mas era o único que tinha — sentia que poderia desmaiar de exaustão, e ainda havia algumas milhas para percorrer antes de chegar ao seu destino.

E, então, seu subconsciente começou a alertá-lo de que, definitivamente, aquela não poderia ser uma boa ideia. Não, jamais poderia fazer isso e sair ileso. Quem quer que fosse o dono daquele carro iria descobrir que era um mutante e descontar feio em si, já que _todos_ odiavam as pestes anômalas. Chanyeol olhou ao redor e sentiu novamente a respiração acelerar, os pulsos tremerem e as palmas começarem a suar fora de controle. Ficou surdo, cego e mudo para tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor ao fechar os olhos e tentar se acalmar. E, por mais que existissem mil e uma possibilidades daquilo dar certo, no fim, tudo o que o Park sabia fazer era colocar defeitos em si mesmo para poder justificar o azar tremendo em sua vida como sendo sua própria culpa. Um castigo de Deus.

Chanyeol estava tão imerso em sua própria crise que certamente não percebeu os arredores. Não percebeu a aproximação do dono da van. Não percebeu os olhos cravados em sua nuca.

O Park somente acordou para o mundo ao sentir um cutucão no ombro, chamando-o.

**. . .**

5.

Teve medo de se virar para olhar quem quer que o tivesse interceptado, mas, quando o fez, os olhos caíram sobre um rosto angelicalmente bonito. _Angelicalmente bonito_ era, na verdade, um eufemismo mal aplicado, porque existiam centenas de outras nuances que faziam a aparência daquele cara serem _tudo_ , menos angelicais ou qualquer outro adjetivo _puro_ que pudesse existir. Contudo, o coração de Chanyeol estava tão acelerado pelo susto que levou que mal conseguia formular uma frase de desculpas. Em sua cabeça, ele estava dizendo, repetidas vezes, “ _me desculpe, eu não estava bisbilhotando, me desculpe, não me machuque”_ , mas tudo o que saía de sua boca era: “...” Tudo o que sabia era que realmente se sentia embasbacado pela aparência do estranho, porque era tão… diferente da monotonia a qual estava sempre muito acostumado. Os cabelos eram de um tom de vermelho ardente, como chamas vívidas, e Chanyeol quase teve certeza de que se queimaria se tentasse passar os dedos por ali; os olhos dele eram felinos, com um brilho sensual e quase que imoral. E intenso. _Principalmente_ intenso.

— Quem é você, garoto? — A voz dele fez Chanyeol acordar. Os olhos do rapaz perscrutaram o estranho com mais atenção e viu que ele carregava uma garrafa de dois litros e meio com um líquido escuro (o cheiro era de gasolina, e provavelmente deveria se tratar disso mesmo). Também notou que ele não parecia muito mais velho, mas sua voz era melodiosa e macia como a de alguém que tem muita experiência de vida. — E que merda você tá olhando aí, no meu carro?

Chanyeol teve que engolir aquela sensação urgente em seco para que pudesse recuperar a própria voz.

— D-desculpa. E-eu não estava bisbilhotando, juro! — A gagueira sempre surgia quando estava muito nervoso. Sentiu o rosto ficar totalmente quente, desde as maçãs às bochechas, e ao pescoço escondido pelo casaco. A pele branca do Park ficava bem acentuada com a coloração vermelha de vergonha. — Eu sou o Chan. Chanyeol, digo! Park Chanyeol.

— Park Chanyeol — o desconhecido repetiu, naquele tom quase que arrastado. Chanyeol podia sentir os olhos dele encarando cada mínimo detalhe em seu rosto e corpo, e era tão pesado, tão _palpável_ , que quase sentia-o como se fossem toques. A garoa ia passando de pouco a pouco, e as finas gotas que teimavam em cair naquela noite não serviam mais para molhá-los o suficiente. — E você está perdido? Onde fica a sua casa, garoto?

Os olhos do rapaz batiam no espaço que unia o pescoço e o peito do homem sem nome, porque definitivamente não conseguia se forçar a encará-lo nos olhos. Mas, ainda assim, foi forçado a desviar o olhar, abaixando-o ainda mais até que passasse a fitar os próprios pés. Inconscientemente, abraçou com mais força a própria mochila.

— E-eu estou perdido. Quer dizer, quero ir pra cidade vizinha, mas… não tenho como — confessou, num tom baixo. Nem passava por sua cabeça o quão perigoso era se abrir daquela forma com um homem sobre o qual não sabia nada, nem mesmo o nome. Mas se não apelasse, jamais conseguiria uma carona. — Não quero voltar para casa.

— E por quê? — O outro perguntou, impessoal demais para parecer uma pessoa mal encarada com interesses genuínos em fazer o mal.

Chanyeol, entretanto, não respondeu. Manteve-se de cabeça baixa, fitando os próprios sapatos desgastados. O que não conseguiu impedir, entretanto, foi a vermelhidão de se espalhar ainda mais pelo rosto, a pele tornando a ficar muito quente no processo. Envergonhava-se facilmente e, quando corava, tornava-se quase que um tomate de tão profundo que era o vermelho pintando a derme de seu rosto. Mordeu com força o próprio lábio cheinho, sem saber o que dizer para quebrar o silêncio mórbido e repleto de indagações e faltas de respostas que se estabeleceu entre ele e aquele estranho.

Por um lado, Chanyeol queria saber quem ele era. Por mais que não o encarasse agora, ainda podia ver com clareza o rosto o qual encarara por vários segundos quando se assustara. Ele era incrivelmente bonito, e esse não era um pensamento que o Park havia tido com muitas pessoas ao longo de sua vida. Teve curiosidade sobre ele, e, no fundo da garganta, a pergunta sobre o seu nome e o que ele poderia querer num lugar tão enfadonho e entediante. Mas, por outro lado, tinha receio de se aproximar de um completo desconhecido. Não tinha experiência fazendo amigos e muito menos sabia como lidar com pessoas. Era um tremendo bobo e poderia ser enganado a qualquer momento, se fosse parar para pensar. Mas como iria conseguir se virar sozinho naquele mundo exterior se não aprendesse a lidar com outras pessoas?

Um suspiro atrapalhou os pensamentos contínuos de Chanyeol e o rapaz teve a coragem de olhá-lo por milésimos de segundos. Seu rosto parecia ter chegado a uma conclusão depois de algum tempo ponderando sobre algo, e, quando ele se afastou e começou a dar a volta pela frente do carro, o Park imaginou que ele estaria apenas o largando ali, na estrada, de madrugada, ao relento.

— Entra no carro, garoto — foi o que ele disse ao alcançar a porta do motorista. Chanyeol arregalou os olhos com exímia surpresa, já que estava acostumado com rejeições duras que sequer necessitavam de palavras. Ele se aproximou devagar da porta do passageiro, como se ainda hesitasse. — Vou te levar até o hotel mais próximo, e depois você cai fora, entendeu?

O garoto balançou a cabeça com veemência e pousou a mão na maçaneta para puxar, mas notou que estava emperrada. Aquele momento foi propício para mais uma indagação interior, como se fosse o destino o avisando para seguir em frente e não aceitar ajuda de um desconhecido. Ele sequer havia se apresentado ainda! Que nome deveria chamá-lo? Como deveria se referir a ele? Não sabia nem como agradecê-lo. Aquela era, certamente, uma situação perigosa demais… mas fugir também não estava sendo perigoso? Não era tudo para um bem maior?

— A merda da tranca tá quebrada, rapaz — a voz macia do estranho o trouxe de volta à realidade. Ele o encarou através do vidro. — Vai ter que entrar pela porta lateral.

Chanyeol engoliu em seco, assentindo. Afastou-se da porta do passageiro e procurou pela maçaneta que dava acesso `à porta lateral que o homem lhe havia falado. Estava bem nas labaredas da pintura de explosão e chamavas, então não foi difícil de achar nem de manusear. Quando, enfim, a abriu, os olhos do Park foram inundados pela visão do que mais parecia uma mini-casa, com uma pequena mesa quadrada rodeada por bancos estofados logo atrás do banco do motorista, um armário na lateral direita e um armário na lateral esquerda. O garoto viu que ainda havia um compartimento mais aos fundos da van, o que certamente deveria ser o banheiro, e uma cama de solteiro na parte traseira.

Tudo era uma bagunça. Havia embalagens pelo chão e roupas espalhadas por todo lado. Chanyeol não sabia se eram limpas ou sujas, mas ocupavam quase qualquer canto que desse para pendurar um pedaço de pano. Ele adentrou o veículo, fechando a porta de correr atrás de si. Com cuidado para não amassar nenhuma embalagem, como se fossem as coisas mais preciosas do mundo, derramadas pelo chão, ele se dirigiu ao compartimento da frente, para ocupar o banco do passageiro ao lado do homem de cabelos vermelhos.

Só não poderia prever que um arroubo de vergonha completamente novo o fizesse corar com tanta força que sequer ficava rubro; já estava numa espécie de tom roxo de tanto que o rosto queimava. Sobre o banco havia uma cueca que certamente pertencia ao homem ao seu lado. Travou em seu lugar, sem reação e sem fala até que ele percebesse e, por si mesmo, puxasse a peça de roupa, jogando-a por cima do ombro para outro local longe das vistas de Chanyeol.

— Não tenho muito tempo para arrumar as coisas por aqui — o motorista deu de ombros, ajeitando-se no banco, apenas uma mão sobre o volante.

Chanyeol, que ainda sofria com a hipercoloração de suas bochechas, ocupou o lugar do passageiro e se encolheu no banco confortável. As costas doeram em contato com o encosto estofado, porém não reclamou porque, acima daquilo, era um alívio poder descansar o mínimo que fosse. Os olhos fechados viram pequenas estrelas com o conforto repentino, algo que ele não esperava desde o momento em que saíra de casa. Contudo, quando ouviu o ronco do motor e a vibração do veículo assim que o estranho deu partida, tomou consciência de toda a situação novamente.

O trailer começou a se movimentar, e, conforme cortavam metros, Chanyeol continuava curioso sobre o rapaz ao seu lado. Não tinha, porém, coragem de abrir a boca para proferir uma palavra sequer. Em partes porque temia que ele se irritasse com questionamentos e o jogasse para fora do veículo, deixando-o completamente perdido de novo; e, em partes, porque sentia-se terrivelmente acanhado — mais do que perto de outras pessoas, também — pela aura pesadamente intensa que ele exalava. Era quase como se o ar ao redor dele fosse selvagem, empurrando qualquer pessoa que tentasse se aproximar.

Não precisou dizer nada, contudo. O silêncio foi quebrado assim que o desconhecido se esticou e ligou o rádio, girando um botão para sintonizar.

Um canal que Chanyeol não reconhecia entrou em sintonia, soando a voz grave de uma locutora do que parecia ser o noticiário da madrugada. Chanyeol não fazia ideia de que horas eram àquela altura do campeonato, mas ficou quieto para ouvir as primeiras notícias da noite e da madrugada. Para variar, era bom ouvir um noticiário que não fosse da própria cidadezinha.

Pelo tom que ela assumia, no entanto, parecia ser algo sério. Não demorou muito para que Chanyeol reconhecesse o assunto que estava sendo apresentado. Era tudo o que os jornalistas sabiam falar naqueles meses, o alvo preferido das matérias de jornais. “ _Um novo ataque a banco foi feito no início da noite desta sexta-feira, no perímetro 12 da cidade. Uma quantia de quinhentos mil dólares foi levada dos cofres pelo principal suspeito deste e de outros inúmeros assaltos, o mutante com a máscara do Homem de Ferro. Ele é conhecido por usar seus poderes explosivos contra os cofres, aterrorizar os funcionários e fugir como fumaça quando as autoridades são acionadas. Segue a procura por este mutante e uma recompensa de um milhão de dólares por sua cabeça._ ” Aquilo assustava Chanyeol mais do que ele gostaria de admitir. Já era uma ideia quase que intrínseca achar que todo mutante era mau ou que significava coisas ruins, por toda a criação que teve e por todo o tempo que passou sendo chamado de monstro e de aberração. Sabia que não era ruim, e jamais seria capaz de machucar uma pessoa de propósito, mas era por notícias como aquela, sobre mutantes que utilizavam seus poderes para fazer o mal, que o Park acabava por concordar com o discurso extremamente radical das mídias e da população sem mutações genéticas.

Ouviu um riso baixo ao seu lado, e os olhos do garoto foram atraídos para a face do motorista. O Sem-Nome tinha um sorriso quase que sarcástico no rosto, torcendo seu lábio — fino, mas incrivelmente vermelho, Chanyeol notava agora… — naquela expressão meio sacana. O Park franziu o cenho pela primeira vez, demonstrando que estava confuso. Quando o motorista vislumbrou a expressão desconcertada no rosto de Chanyeol, ele voltou a se esticar para desligar o rádio. O veículo mergulhou em silêncio novamente enquanto que, com a mesma mão, o homem puxava uma mochila que Chanyeol sequer havia notado estar no espaço entre ambos. Sem perder a direção ou a velocidade do carro, o homem abriu o zíper até deixar cair uma máscara lá de dentro.

 _A máscara do Homem de Ferro_.

Chanyeol pôde ver alguns bolos de dinheiro vivo no interior da bolsa, também, mas a surpresa que tomava seu corpo era tamanha que não conseguiu raciocinar direito ou contar exatamente quanto ali havia. Os olhos arregalaram-se de tal forma que certamente saltariam das órbitas se ele forçasse mais um pouco. De repente, o sentimento angustiante de que tinha agido de forma errada — misturado ao medo e à ansiedade de que algo de ruim poderia acontecer a qualquer momento — começaram a fazê-lo hiperventilar.

— V-Você é o Homem de Ferro — a voz quase morreu ao fim do que mais parecia uma acusação do que uma pergunta. Ele havia se encolhido contra a porta, tentando colocar o máximo de distância entre si e aquele homem. No fundo, sabia que qualquer fuga seria oclusiva, começando pela porta emperrada. Mas ele ainda parecia _tão_ charmoso aos seus olhos, era quase que muito irônico ele ser um bandido perigoso.

— Não, garoto, eu _só uso_ a máscara do Homem de Ferro — Chanyeol viu-o revirar os olhos, quase como se ficasse irritado com aquele pequeno detalhe díspar. — Meu nome é Byun Baekhyun.

_Byun Baekhyun._

A perplexidade da situação atormentava a cabeça do pobre garoto Park, e seu coração ainda batia malditamente forte dentro do peito; só não sabia se por medo ou excitação — talvez uma mistura de ambos. A única coisa que seu cérebro _tiltado_ conseguia pensar naquele instante é que a pronúncia daquele nome, saída dos lábios finos e vermelhos, a voz macia e cortante, era tão bonito quanto o rosto do homem de cabelos vermelhos. De repente, viu-se dividido entre tentar fugir ou continuar naquele lugar, como se fosse realmente uma questão de escolha.

— M-Mas você é o assaltante de bancos. Você é um mutante… — murmurou, mais uma vez a voz morrendo, como se não soubesse onde encontrá-la no fundo da garganta.

Baekhyun — agora ele tinha um nome — não se afetou nem um pouco com aquilo; permaneceu dirigindo, os olhos fixos na estrada, como se aquela conversa fosse a mais normal do mundo. Talvez _ele_ estivesse acostumado àquilo, mas para Chanyeol era um mundo inteiramente novo. Ainda mais por estar ao lado da Cabeça de Um Milhão de Dólares.

— Sim, garoto. Sou um mutante. — Ele confirmou, a voz impassível. — Algum problema nisso?

O tom dele era curto e grosso, quase que como uma ameaça velada. _Quase_ como que um desafio. Chanyeol perguntou-se se ele já passara por situações semelhantes às que havia vivido, onde as pessoas ao seu redor o julgaram de forma pesada apenas por ter nascido daquela forma. Imaginou que aquela atitude rebelde para com a mutação fosse resultado de anos e mais anos de rejeição. Quase como se ele esperasse apenas um comentário _anti-mutante_ para socar seu rosto — ou então explodi-lo.

Foi por isso que o Park hesitou apenas por um segundo.

— E-eu também sou.

A velocidade reduziu bruscamente quando o pé do Byun pisou no freio. Chanyeol foi jogado para a frente e só não colidiu contra o para-brisas porque se apoiou no painel, antes do trailer recuperar a estabilidade. Com o coração mais uma vez aos saltos, ele voltou ao seu lugar consciente de que tinha que estar usando cinto por causa de situações exatamente como aquelas. Contudo, notou que não havia cinto de segurança assim que tentou puxá-lo. Viver naquele veículo era uma prova de radicalidade. Os olhos do Park vasculharam o terreno lá fora e colidiram com uma construção de madeira na beira da estrada, se aproximando mais lentamente. Parecia ser o hotel ao qual o motorista se referira, parecendo um estabelecimento abandonado, assombrado, como os que via em filmes de terror. De repente, sentiu que o interior do trailer era mais aprazível, mesmo que na companhia de um bandido. A carona estava terminando, mas ele estava longe de querer ficar ali, sozinho.

Chanyeol foi interceptado, porém, pelo olhar de Baekhyun. Os orbes de íris escuras e profundas o fitavam com tamanha intensidade que era como se ele conseguisse despir todo o seu corpo. Corou violentamente uma vez mais, porque nunca alguém o havia olhado com todo aquele afinco.

— Qual a sua peculiaridade, garoto? — Baekhyun perguntou.

 _Peculiaridade._ Era a primeira vez que não se referiam à sua mutação como _deformidade, maldição, anomalia_ e derivados. Era uma palavra bonita, que nunca antes havia ouvido. Queria saber se o Byun tinha mais palavras bonitas e gentis para ensiná-lo.

— A-asas… Mas meus pais as cortam — respondeu com sinceridade, deixando, por um momento, a tristeza e o pesar transparecerem na voz. Viu o olhar do outro desviar de seu rosto para algum ponto sobre os seus ombros, quase como se pudesse ver o que não estava ali; o que sempre era cortado _antes_ de estar ali. O olhar era pesado, tão pesado que o rapaz não conseguia extrair. Mas, por algum motivo, Chanyeol conseguiu captar o quão íntimo era aquilo, mesmo que não entendesse o porquê.

_Não ainda._

Os olhos do Byun voltaram para a estrada.

— É por isso que está fugindo? — Perguntou o de cabelos vermelhos.

Lentamente, Chanyeol balançou a cabeça em resposta.

— Sim. Mas não sei para onde ir, na verdade… — respirou fundo, a voz ficando tão baixa que era um milagre o outro poder ouvi-lo. — Estou perdido.

Um silêncio se abateu entre ambos uma vez mais, embora, naquele momento, Chanyeol estivesse apreensivo. Havia compartilhado mais com aquele outro mutante em poucos minutos do que em sua vida inteira com qualquer pessoa. Não sabia como era ter um amigo, mas pensou que, _talvez_ , pudesse ser como aquilo. Alguém para compartilhar o que se sentia.

— Você… vai me machucar? — Deu vazão à sua maior dúvida naquele momento, quase vomitando-a pela dificuldade em fazê-la sair em meio a embaraços e vergonhas.

— Eu sou assaltante de bancos, garoto, não um assassino psicopata — respondeu o Byun, curto e grosso.

“Garoto” havia quase virado seu nome naquela situação.

Caíram, mais uma vez, em silêncio. O hotel, que estava visível a quilômetros, parecia se aproximar mais ainda. Era como se o tempo que estava passando ali escorresse como água por entre seus dedos. A metáfora vívida em sua mente fez com que Chanyeol fechasse o punho, como se agarrasse.

— Você não vai se arrepender de estar fugindo, moleque? — Foi a vez do Byun de quebrar a quietude.

— Não! — Era a primeira resposta veemente que Chanyeol dava. A primeira vez que falava com certeza absoluta, com força e convicção. Sua voz sequer falhara naquele instante.

Um momento ínfimo se passou, no qual o Park fitou o perfil do rosto de Baekhyun. Seu maxilar estava travado, como se estivesse ponderando algo. E até mesmo daquele jeito ele parecia uma escultura feita pelas mãos de um Deus bastante inspirado.

— Posso te trazer comigo, garoto — foi o que o Byun disse, por fim. Ele tirou os olhos da direção para fitar o rosto perplexo de Chanyeol. — Sob uma condição: em hipótese alguma você deve revelar a minha identidade a ninguém. Está entendido? — Um balançar leve de cabeça foi tudo o que ele conseguiu arrancar do Park. — Você quer vir comigo, Park?

— Quero. Digo… — interrompeu-se, amaldiçoando-se por ter respondido rápido demais. Não deixava sequer uma dúvida? — Digo… se não for incômodo.

Um riso frouxo, quase seco, escapou por entre os lábios do assaltante de bancos. Ele voltou sua visão para a estrada, e Chanyeol viu o momento exato que o hotel passou ao seu lado da estrada. Era o ponto que demarcava a separação de duas linhas que estavam destinadas a se encontrar. Mas o que fazer quando, lá na frente, elas estavam emaranhadas demais para serem separadas?

Baekhyun esticou-se e ligou o rádio outra vez, mas, ao invés do noticiário escapar dos alto-falantes, ele colocou uma fita para rodar. Lentamente, o som se fez presente e Chanyeol reconheceu a melodia. _T.N.T.,_ do AC/DC, começou a tocar, parecendo entrar em perfeita harmonia com o homem que era Byun Baekhyun.

_See me ride out of the sunset_

_On your color TV screen._

Algo dizia a Chanyeol que Baekhyun era explosivo, embora não no sentido em que os noticiários retratavam-no. Não imaginava o alcance massivo de seus poderes destrutivos, e sim algo dentro dele que parecia sempre estar em combustão, de pouco em pouco explodindo e tornando a implodir.

_Out for all that I can get_

_If you know what I mean_

_Women to the left of me_

_And women to the right._

Não queria admitir para si mesmo que a curiosidade persistia. Também não mentia para a própria consciência que lhe era um mistério a ajuda repentina. O que havia feito para que o _cara mau_ dos noticiários resolvesse ajudá-lo? Havia sido por que era um mutante também? Baekhyun havia se compadecido da sua situação? _Era pena?_

_Ain't got no gun_

_Ain't got no knife._

Ele era tão mau assim mesmo?

_Don't you start no fight_

_Cause I’m T.N.T._

Depois de alguns quilômetros rodados, Chanyeol viu a paisagem bucólica dar espaço a algumas pequenas construções mais espaçadas. Notou que se aproximavam da próxima cidade, mas desviaram da estrada principal para uma adjacente. Lentamente, Baekhyun foi diminuindo a velocidade, até estacionar o trailer depois de passar por uma pousada. Parou entre um punhado de árvores avermelhadas pelos tempos de outono, desligou o motor e retirou a chave da ignição.

— Hora de dormir, garoto — ele se levantou, sem olhar para Chanyeol. Se dirigiu para os fundos do trailer, chutando a bagunça de embalagens para um único canto; provavelmente visava juntá-las em algum dia que fizesse faxina, embora o Park imaginasse que esse dia não viria a acontecer tão cedo. — Estica o banco pra você. Amanhã vamos conseguir um travesseiro.

Chanyeol assentiu, desviando o olhar para o próprio banco. Deixou a mochila de lado e procurou pela alavanca para poder tornar aquele banco minimamente confortável para uma noite de sono. O encosto desceu mais do que esperava, porém, e, quando tornou a se deitar ali, notou que poderia se acostumar àquilo. Quando suas costas parassem de doer, talvez pudesse ser como uma cama de verdade pela primeira vez. Se acomodou ali, sorrindo para si mesmo enquanto fechava o moletom para se esquentar melhor. Achou, entretanto, que deveria agradecer Baekhyun, portanto esticou o pescoço para olhar para trás.

“Arrependimento” talvez não fosse a palavra _correta_ , mas certamente quis enfiar a cabeça em algo para escondê-la. A quentura subiu novamente quando viu o Byun despindo-se, ficando somente com a roupa íntima antes de se jogar na cama. Os olhos do Park o encararam como se fosse a coisa mais diferente do mundo, quase que um pecado — e, de certo modo, realmente o era. Não fez barulho algum nem chamou atenção para si mesmo, porque, assim que o homem de cabelos vermelhos deitou, pareceu desmaiar de cansaço. Chanyeol fechou os olhos com força, sentindo o coração esmagar o peito com a fúria com que batia. Achou-se uma espécie de pervertido por ter feito aquilo, então voltou a se ajeitar no banco. Os olhos ainda cerrados, esperou que o coração se acalmasse e que o rosto ficasse minimamente menos quente. Não soube, porém, quanto tempo ficou ali; o suficiente para que uma letargia o inundasse, e sua mente começasse a divagar.

Ele voltou a olhar para trás, a parca luz de um abajur sendo a única iluminação sobre o corpo coberto pelos lençóis do Byun. Suas costas permaneciam à mostra, a pele branca, levemente bronzeada, parecendo macia como a cobertura de um bolo de chantilly. Em algum ponto remoto da mente do Park, algo se perguntou se seria bom de passar a mão por ali.

Lá fora, em algum lugar mais distante, tocava uma música. Talvez na pousada, em algum ponto com uma vitrola bem colocada, no sentido certo para que o vento trouxesse o som até aquele local. O ouvido bem treinado de Chanyeol a reconheceu de cara.

Ao som de _Dream a Little Dream of Me_ , Chanyeol adormeceu olhando para todas as nuances do corpo coberto de Byun Baekhyun.


	2. Love Bomb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheguei de quinta com mais um capítulo de T.N.T. Muito feliz que a neném do Jongdae nasceu seis dias depois de mim, então queria dedicar esse capítulo a ela. :,(((((((( *tears of happiness*
> 
> Pela primeira vez não tenho muito a dizer, só agradecer à Dulce pela betagem excepcional e pela maior força que ela sempre me dá. E a todo mundo que votou (70 e poucos votos numa fanfic só com o primeiro capítulo postado é uma coisa que eu nunca tinha conseguido, mas que me deixou muito feliz!!) e pelos comentários no capítulo anterior. Li todos e respondi todos também, e fiquei muito emocionada com a visão de vocês sobre a fanfic. <3
> 
> Leiam e ouçam as músicas quando elas forem citadas para maior imersão! O link pra playlist tá nas notas finais.
> 
> AVISO!!! INGESTÃO DE BEBIDA ALCOÓLICA.
> 
> No mais, vejo vocês nas notas finais. Boa leitura!

**T.N.T.**

_Capítulo 2: Love Bomb_

_Love bomb, love bomber_

_It’s a comin’ on strong_

_I can’t take it any longer_

_Come a rockin’ through your door_

1.

Ouviu as vozes antes mesmo de saber que estava acordado. Talvez elas já estivessem soando em seu estado de semi-inconsciência, embalando o sonho confuso e cheio de detalhes dos quais não conseguiria se lembrar quando acordasse de fato, quando, lentamente, despertou do torpor sonífero, sem abrir os olhos. Era manhã e o sol entrava pelo para-brisas; Chanyeol teve consciência disso ao ver a claridade através das pálpebras fechadas. Fingiu, no entanto, que ainda estava adormecido porque o conforto não lhe poderia ser mais agradável. Naquele primeiro momento, seu estado letárgico de sono impediu-o de se lembrar de todas as coisas que haviam acontecido na noite anterior; mas sua ignorância sobre os detalhes de sua escolha não durou mais que cinco segundos, as memórias voltando todas de uma vez. Ainda assim, ele permaneceu de olhos fechados.

E ouviu novamente. Primeiro, a voz melodiosa de Baekhyun, correndo em sua consciência e provocando reações em seu corpo que jamais havia sentido. Uma espécie de ansiedade ao lembrar de todos as minúcias sobre o homem. Seus cabelos vermelhos, os olhos selvagens e detentores de um brilho explosivo. A beleza que ele trazia e que era quase que ilegal. Uma pinta no canto da boca — cuja existência Chanyeol só notou que havia observado naquele momento. _O ladrão de bancos com a máscara de Homem de Ferro_. Tudo nele fazia Chanyeol se sentir ansioso, embora não do jeito que costumava ficar sempre que tinha que sair de casa e encarar os olhares obtusos de pessoas ignorantes e grosseiras; não a ansiedade que sentia quando suas asas davam o ar da graça e os pais notavam, ficando loucos para cortá-las. Era uma ansiedade na boca do estômago, aquela que fazia-o imaginar que tipo de olhar Baekhyun lhe lançaria assim que o visse.

E depois, uma segunda voz. Era macia e baixa, como a de alguém que sussurra para não ser ouvido; Chanyeol, no entanto, conseguia ouvir com perfeição as palavras. O timbre era grave, e ele notou que era outro homem. Apertou as pálpebras, _o outro tipo_ de ansiedade se aproximando. Não haviam entrado em contato com ninguém desde o dia anterior, então era inevitável que detivesse um pouco de medo sempre que alguém se aproximasse. Principalmente naquela situação. _Principalmente_ na companhia de um assaltante de bancos procurado em todos os cantos do país.

— Leve o restante do dinheiro para eles — a frase proferida veio da voz do Byun, e o Park quase podia ver o movimento dos lábios finos e vermelhos somente com o som das palavras.

— Eles não querem dinheiro roubado de banco, Baekhyun — a segunda pessoa respondeu, suas palavras não fazendo muito sentido para Chanyeol. O garoto não se mexeu, entretanto, por mais que sua curiosidade por vislumbrar ao menos o rosto do desconhecido fosse enorme.

— Mal agradecidos para um caralho, hein? — Baekhyun soltou aquela sua risada seca, que vinha como se fosse um único e solitário soluço. Parecia haver ironia em sua voz. — É a única coisa que posso dar a eles agora. Pelo menos por enquanto.

— Você sabe que não é a única saída — o tom do desconhecido parecia soar sem paciência.

— É a única saída _para mim_ , porra — um soco na lataria da van fez Chanyeol se sobressaltar. Houve silêncio após isso, longos segundos que se arrastaram num completo breu onde o rapaz encontrava-se confuso e ansioso. Era quase como se Baekhyun tivesse se arrependido de socar o veículo, quase como se ele esperasse por algum sinal de que aquilo havia acordado o Park. Mas o garoto não ousou se mexer ou dar qualquer sinal de que havia despertado de seu sono.

— Junmyeon se preocupa com você — o estranho quebrou a quietude depois de longos momentos, sua voz agora parecendo cansada.

— Então peça para ele aceitar a porra do dinheiro que eu mando — Baekhyun soava igualmente exasperado.

— Ele não vai aceitar dinheiro algum enquanto você continuar assaltando bancos — aquelas palavras haviam sido proferidas com um cuidado metódico, quase como se a pessoa com quem o Byun conversava sentisse que estava caminhando sobre ovos.

— Os humanos não merecem nossa piedade, Kyungsoo — foi o que o homem de cabelos vermelhos respondeu, e finalmente Chanyeol conseguiu um nome ao qual ligar aquela voz. Contudo, com aquela resposta, outra dúvida nasceu em seu âmago: _quem é Kyungsoo?_

— Não é com eles que Junmyeon se importa — aquela frase parecia pesada e provocou um segundo silêncio, mais tenso e carregado de verdades não ditas. A cabeça de Chanyeol ainda estava confusa com todo aquele diálogo, a mente enevoada criando os próprios questionamentos enquanto a mudez se fazia presente.

Somente depois de vários segundos a voz de Baekhyun voltou a soar, de uma forma definitiva.

— Só leve o dinheiro e diga que conseguiu com Jongin — um suspiro cansado acompanhou aquelas palavras, e pareceu ser o suficiente para dar fim àquela discussão que soava tão deslocada na realidade que Chanyeol conhecia.

— Está bem — foi a última coisa vinda da voz de Kyungsoo, cujo rosto ainda era uma incógnita para o Park, antes que um ruído estrambótico soasse lá fora. Era como um barulho de sucção, porém mais alto do que poderia ser considerado normal. De repente, não havia mais ninguém ali que o garoto pudesse ouvir; somente ele e Baekhyun.

Alguns segundos se passaram e ele ouviu a porta lateral do veículo se abrindo. Mesmo de olhos fechados, Chanyeol sabia que Baekhyun havia adentrado a van e sua presença era quente, sempre quente, como se estivesse prestes a explodir. O susto foi simples quando sentiu a mão apertando-lhe o ombro, um toque leve e que espalhou pelo corpo do Park uma corrente elétrica mais forte do que achou ser possível de sentir, fazendo-o abrir os olhos pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Baekhyun o encarava de perto, muito mais perto do que se lembrava de ter chegado, e a primeira coisa que o Park viu foi aquela pintinha fofa no canto superior de seu lábio. Seus olhos eram profundos, negro ébano, como se lembrava da noite anterior. Mas, agora, a luz do sol de outono refulgindo em seus cabelos vermelhos fazia-o parecer uma chama de inverno, anunciado o calor e o frio entrelaçados como amantes. Belo e perigoso, tão magnífico que tirava-lhe o fôlego.

— Bom dia, garoto. — Foi o que ele disse. — Tem torradas na mesa.

**. . .**

2.

A curiosidade tomava-lhe a maior parte dos pensamentos conforme avançavam na estrada. Não podia controlar o rumo das próprias ideias quando as dúvidas e questionamentos do que se passara no início daquela manhã teimavam em voltar à sua mente. Não podia parar de refletir sobre o homem que decidira ajudá-lo, e Chanyeol sempre pensara em Baekhyun como uma espécie de lobo solitário, que trabalhava na calada da noite acompanhado apenas de seus pensamentos; contudo, a conversa que entreouvira trazia-lhe dois nomes novos, os quais julgou serem amigos do ladrão de banco. Ainda assim, se houvesse apenas aqueles dois, seria muito mais do que o Park tivera em toda a sua vida. Mas, afinal, quem eram? O que faziam? Eram pessoas boas? O pouco que ouvira dizia a Chanyeol que sim, eram pessoas boas e que queriam ajudar o homem de cabelos vermelhos — embora ele estivesse perdido demais na teoria de que não precisava de ajuda.

Apesar de tudo isso, não conseguia arrumar coragem suficiente para perguntar a Baekhyun sobre todas essas coisas, certo de que receberia uma resposta mal educada como aquelas que já estava acostumado. “ _Não é da sua conta, moleque._ ” Não era como se conseguisse ao menos _iniciar um diálogo_. Chanyeol era tímido demais e não sabia lidar com as sensações que passavam por seu corpo quando o assunto era Byun Baekhyun. A maior parte das conversas havia partido da iniciativa do outro mutante, e, mesmo assim, o Park se enrolava nas palavras quando tentava responder. Fazia o que podia, porém, e Baekhyun não parecia se incomodar com o jeitinho reservado, envergonhado e simples do rapaz com asas de anjo.

Foi uma semana mais tranquila do que Chanyeol podia ter previsto quando aceitara subir no carro de um completo desconhecido — e, logo em seguida, descobrir que ele também era um mutante, e que se tratava de um criminoso procurado. Haviam andado pouco por entre as cidadezinhas pequenas daquele oeste, e haviam passado mais tempo parados e aproveitando o clima seco do outono antes que o frio fustigante chegasse e arrepiasse seus cabelos. Chanyeol viu mais coisas do que poderia ter sonhado nos dezoito anos de sua vida, e, sempre que acabavam por interagir com outras pessoas — quando entravam em lojinhas de conveniência de postos na beira da estrada, por exemplo —, elas não o olhavam como se fosse uma aberração. Ele era um garoto normal — ou, ao menos, tão normal quanto as asas em suas costas permitiam.

Não havia mais feridas, mas as protuberâncias começavam a crescer de suas omoplatas. Pela primeira vez na vida, entretanto, Chanyeol não sentiu-se ansioso pela dor que viria com o corte delas — porque ela não viria, de fato.

Durante os dias, eles viajavam de vila em vila, cidadezinha em cidadezinha, por vezes dando meia volta e indo parar nas mesmas pelas quais já haviam passado. Baekhyun estacionava o carro e eles davam voltas pela cidade, conheciam os pontos, faziam coisas que pessoas normais faziam. Durante as tardes, Baekhyun gostava de fumar em cima da van, numa cadeira de praia enquanto tinha a pele banhada pelo sol outonal; a vitrola sempre tocava suas músicas preferidas, mas rapidamente Chanyeol notou que a discografia do _AC/DC_ era, de longe, a que fazia maior sucesso no gosto do mutante. Ele tinha um amor excepcional por _T.N.T.,_ e era comum que fosse pego pelo Park cantarolando o refrão enquanto estava fazendo coisas aleatórias. O mais novo aprendeu que um homem não podia viver apenas de comer besteiras, _muito embora_ Baekhyun achasse que ele podia fazer tudo enquanto fosse jovem; o Park apresentou-lhe sua própria comida caseira, que preparava com as compras frescas que faziam nos supermercados em que paravam. A vitrola sempre tocava enquanto almoçavam, e Chanyeol pegou-se imerso numa satisfação tímida sempre que o mutante mais velho expressava deleite ao experimentar seus pratos.

Às noites, eles deitavam nos bancos e ouviam a rádio. Baekhyun sempre era notícia, mesmo que estivesse ali, ao seu lado, durante uma semana sem cometer nenhum crime.

— Aonde estamos indo? — Chanyeol perguntou certa noite, quando o Byun se cansou de ouvir a voz monótona da radialista enquanto ela anunciava uma nova série de roubos, desta vez não sendo protagonizados pelo Homem de Ferro, como costumavam chamá-lo. O Park lembrava-se com perfeição o que ele havia dito no dia em que se encontraram: “ _Não, garoto, eu só uso a máscara do Homem de Ferro.”_

_Fortunate Son_ , do Creedence Clearwater Revival, tocava baixo no rádio e Baekhyun fumava o primeiro cigarro do dia. Ele sempre os comprava, jogava a embalagem fora antes que alguém pudesse ver a marca, e colocava os cigarros dentro de seu próprio recipiente personalizado. Era curioso.

— Dando um tempo — quando ele respondeu, a fumaça escapou por entre os lábios rubros, tornando-se uma névoa hipnotizante para Chanyeol. Ele frequentemente pegava-se perdido nos detalhes do Byun sempre que ele estava distraído — porque era quando tinha coragem de olhar, e era quando ele ficava mais deslumbrante.

Chanyeol entendia o que aquelas meias palavras significavam. Baekhyun estava apenas _dando um tempo_ até seu próximo roubo; pelo menos, até a poeira do anterior baixar. Apesar dessa realidade colidir com sua consciência como um soco na boca do estômago, causando-lhe hiperventilação sempre que pensava a respeito na calada da noite, enquanto estava na companhia de Baekhyun o rapaz preferia ignorá-la e apenas rezar para que não viesse tão cedo assim. E tudo estava bem.

Jogavam papo fora de vez em quando, apesar de Chanyeol ser quieto e tímido e Baekhyun ser reservado demais e sério demais e intimidador a um ponto que fazia o pobre coração do Park balançar, fraco. Não adentravam em assuntos muito profundos sobre seus pensamentos, passados e motivações, apesar de Baekhyun saber que Chanyeol estava fugindo de seus pais e da realidade tóxica na qual vivia anteriormente. O garoto sentia que podia facilmente ser lido pelos olhos felinos do mais velho, embora ele não tivesse tanta sorte desvendando os traços e expressões do Byun. Ele era uma incógnita. Era um mistério charmoso. Contudo, aprendeu, com aquele tempo de convivência, que Baekhyun gostava de cantarolar a esmo enquanto fazia serviços aleatórios pela van — embora nunca a arrumasse de forma definitiva. Sabia que ele tinha alergia a frutos do mar e que aquele tipo de comida nunca podia entrar naquele carro, porque ele teria um ataque do coração e acabaria explodindo os dois com seus poderes descontrolados — e ele havia usado essas _exatas_ palavras, deixando um Chanyeol incrédulo e temeroso ao mesmo tempo. Descobriu que ele era um boca suja e falava mais palavrão do que o recomendado para a saúde. E que nunca dormia de roupas, não importava a temperatura que fizesse lá fora — e essa última parte afetava Chanyeol diretamente, que sempre tinha um ataque de vergonha quando Baekhyun começava a tirar as peças sem pudor algum, na sua frente, antes de se jogar na cama pequena nos fundos do trailer.

Mas Chanyeol sentia que estava muito distante de descobrir quem Byun Baekhyun era, de verdade, e isso lhe deixava um pouco melancólico.

Era difícil admitir para si mesmo que ficava facilmente abalado pelo homem de cabelos de fogo. Nunca antes tinha passado por uma situação em que se pegara expressamente _interessado_ por alguém. _Não_ , na maior parte do tempo estava ocupado demais se encolhendo pelos cantos para não chamar atenção, porque sabia que sofreria retaliações. Nunca havia tido _aquele_ tipo de sensações borbulhantes, que pareciam tomar o estômago e o peito num calor energizante, até o momento em que se pegara acolhido pelo homem. De início, acreditava que era somente a sensação de ter alguém o ajudando pela primeira vez na vida, mas a lembrança do primeiro encontro — das batidas aceleradas do seu coração pela beleza incomum — voltavam-lhe à mente. Não sabia como era gostar de alguém, muito menos o que era _ser retribuído_ , e por conta disso não nomeou aquilo que sentia em relação ao Byun. Apenas aceitou que era uma sensação gostosa e que o deixava bem mais tímido que o normal, e que queria guardar para si porque o deixava quente.

No fim da tarde daquele sábado, uma semana depois, Baekhyun parou o trailer na beira da estrada. Havia dirigido por duas horas quando saíram de uma cidade pequena na qual haviam passado a noite e a maior parte do dia. Sem rumo e não entendendo que tipo de estratégia o Byun utilizava nas suas viagens, Chanyeol apenas aceitou que tinha de seguir o que quer que viesse do mais velho.

— Vamos sair um pouco, garoto — foi o que ele disse quando desligou o motor e guardou a chave da van no próprio bolso. Chanyeol não entendeu muito bem o que ele pretendia com aquilo, ali, parado no meio do nada, por isso apenas o observou quando Baekhyun saiu de seu lugar e se dirigiu até a pequena geladeira que havia ali dentro. Quando abriu a porta, seu rosto voltou-se para o Park, lançando-lhe mais um daqueles seus olhares _simples_ que faziam o coração do garoto mais novo errar umas batidas. — Vem me ajudar, rapaz.

Levantou-se de seu lugar, afoito, quase que correndo pelos poucos metros que os separavam. Baekhyun retirou de lá algumas garrafas de soju — Chanyeol as conhecia bem, o pai costumava beber bastante —, passando-as para o mais novo. O rapaz segurou tantas quanto pôde, fazendo uma careta de incômodo pelo contato com o vidro muito gelado. Não fez objeções, no entanto, apenas aguardando enquanto Baekhyun vasculhava uma gaveta no pequeno armário. Foi com olhos curiosos que viu o homem de cabelos vermelhos puxar uma manta fina, com estampa xadrez. Não pôde deixar de pensar que fariam um piquenique, como nos filmes; mas onde estava a comida? Só havia bebidas ali.

— Vem comigo — ele disse ao jogar a manta por sobre seu ombro, tomando para si algumas das garrafas que o Park carregava. Chanyeol assentiu de forma desajeitada, olhando aos arredores em busca de _algo_ , embora não soubesse o que realmente faltava. Quando os olhos bateram no walkman pousado sobre a mesa, um sorriso tímido de canto bordou-lhe os lábios cheios. Ele agarrava o aparelho para levar consigo quando a voz do outro mutante soou lá de fora: — Vamos logo, garoto, o sol não tem o dia todo.

Chanyeol o seguiu para fora do veículo, sendo tomado pelos raios de sol mornos do fim do dia; o céu ainda era anil lá em cima, poucas nuvens contrastando com sua imensidão branca. No horizonte, a tonalidade começava a adotar pinceladas de amarelo e laranja, anunciando que em breve o vermelho do pôr-do-sol se faria presente. Os olhos do Park viajaram até a cabeleira fulgurante do homem que seguia à sua frente, não deixando de compará-lo àquelas belezas naturais. Encarou a silhueta esguia e bonita dele enquanto subia a pradaria, deixando a estrada e o trailer para trás. Ventava leve, tornando o tempo fresco — mas a quentura ainda estava lá, no âmago de Chanyeol, sempre que ele se deixava encarar por tempo demasiado os contornos de Byun Baekhyun.

O mais velho o levou direto para o topo do morro ao pé do qual haviam estacionado. Foi uma subida cansativa e demorou alguns minutos do tempo que tinham, mas não o suficiente para que perdessem o show. Viu Baekhyun despejar as garrafas no chão e estender a manta por sobre o gramado seco, as pontas esvoaçando de leve pelo vento. Ele parecia tão lindo em todas as suas ações que Chanyeol teve certeza de que o sol havia parado de descer apenas para contemplá-lo.

Não demorou para despejar o restante das garrafas junto às outras e correr para ajudar o Byun a domar a manta. Jogou-se em cima de uma ponta e permaneceu sentado ali, enquanto ouvia uma daquelas risadas fracas do mais velho, que parecia ser o único som divertido soltado espontaneamente. Adorava o som que tinha, e internamente desejava que algo muito engraçado acontecesse só para poder ouvi-lo repetidas vezes. Baekhyun sentou-se ao seu lado, ambos voltados para o horizonte no qual o sol se jogava como uma amante manhosa nos braços de seu protetor. O Park o encarava no momento exato em que o Byun fechou os olhos, mechas de seus cabelos vermelhos esvoaçando de levinho contra o rosto tomado por um momento de paz. Seus traços eram tão bonitos que o fôlego do mais novo escapava. E Chanyeol quis que os próprios olhos fossem as lentes de uma câmera para registrar aquele momento para sempre — e, na verdade, eles de fato o fizeram; a imagem de um Byun Baekhyun tomado pela paz, num final de tarde, ficou para sempre em sua memória.

— O que viemos fazer? — Perguntou de forma tímida. Apesar de ser alguns centímetros maior que Baekhyun, Chanyeol sentia-se diminuto perto da imponência que ele tinha, toda a energia de rebeldia e poder. Por isso, sentava-se com as pernas encolhidas contra o próprio peito, os braços rodeando-as num abraço, como se quisesse se encolher em uma bola para parecer imperceptível. Embora a resposta para a sua pergunta fosse óbvia, ele a fez mesmo assim, apenas para poder ouvir a voz do Byun.

— Apenas fiquei com vontade de ver o sol se pôr — foi a resposta dele, os olhos abrindo-se lentamente para a aquarela do crepúsculo no horizonte.

Ficaram em silêncio, e, enquanto Baekhyun se inclinava para pegar uma das garrafas, abrindo-a facilmente com os dentes, Chanyeol tateou seu casaco para pegar o walkman. Sabia que só havia uma única fita ali, então pediu com todas as forças que Baekhyun gostasse de David Bowie tanto quanto ele próprio antes de dar o play. _It Ain’t Easy_ , daquele único álbum, começou a soar de forma tímida entre eles, e o coração do Park amoleceu quando ele viu o sorriso de canto que o Byun lhe lançou, sem olhá-lo diretamente. Batidas energéticas dançaram em seu peito e ele tinha certeza de que o coração tinha planos para escapar de sua caixa torácica ao menor gesto do Byun. _When you climb to the top of the mountain, look out over the sea. Think about the places, perhaps, where a young man could be._

— Você bebe, garoto? — Baekhyun perguntou, apanhando outra garrafa e retirando sua tampa com os dentes antes de empurrá-la para Chanyeol. Ele o olhou de soslaio, e o Park sentia-se mil vezes mais afetado quando a atenção do mais velho estava sobre si daquele jeito.

— E-eu… nunca bebi antes — confessou, pegando a garrafa da mão do outro mutante. Encarou o vidro verde escuro, o líquido de aparência transparente em seu interior parecendo mais um refrigerante do que uma bebida alcoólica de fato.

— Longe de mim querer te levar pro mau caminho, rapaz — o Byun respondeu, inclinando-se para trás de forma a se apoiar com as mãos nas gramíneas, a cabeça pendendo contra um raio luminoso que fazia seu cabelo brilhar em uma tonalidade vibrante. — Mas às vezes é bom entorpecer os sentidos. Principalmente quando se é alguém como nós.

Ele havia virado o rosto na sua direção, encarando Chanyeol com apenas um olho aberto — o sol ainda irradiava a lateral de seu rosto, bloqueando a visão, forte demais para o olho suportar sozinho, diretamente. Ele tinha uma expressão divertida de um jeito selvagem, e isso afetou diretamente o garoto Park. Sentiu suas entranhas repuxarem com a visão que tinha, quase como se tivesse atingido um novo nível de atração por Byun Baekhyun.

Não respondeu nada, apenas entornou a garrafa nos lábios, sorvendo um gole maior do que pretendia. A bebida era mais amarga do que podia esperar e desceu queimando a goela, a sensação de choque sendo expressa na careta que moldou sua face. Achou ruim, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo parar de beber. Enxugou a boca com a manga do casaco, recebendo outra daquela risada solitária advinda de Baekhyun. O som adentrou seus ouvidos como um calmante.

— Vai com calma, Ziggy Stardust — o apelido em referência ao álbum que tocava no walkman de Chanyeol fez o garoto mais jovem corar. Ele desviou o olhar para a garrafa, quase como se reunisse os prós e os contras de voltar a colocar aquilo na boca. — Não quero carregar nenhum bêbado de volta pro carro.

 _Rock ‘n’ Roll Suicide_ começou a soar entre eles quando a primeira garrafa de ambos havia ido embora. Chanyeol sentia a língua meio dormente, por isso decidiu que esperaria um pouco antes de beber mais uma delas. Não queria ficar bêbado e fazer alguma coisa muito constrangedora, principalmente na presença do mais velho. Ele virou para o lado, brincando com as gramíneas adjacentes com a ponta dos dedos. Enlaçou-as, puxando-as e sentindo a friagem do orvalho deslizar por entre os dígitos. O sol finalmente começava a se deitar de forma preguiçosa, o céu já recheado com as cores pastéis. Reparou que não parava para apreciar o pôr-do-sol desde o dia em que fugira de casa.

Mas aquela beleza não chegava nem perto da que encontrava nos traços faciais de Baekhyun. Por isso o rapaz se via inúmeras vezes tentado a olhar o perfil do mais velho, mesmo que de viés. Ele não parecia notar muita coisa, submerso em sua própria contemplação; por isso Chanyeol passou a encará-lo mais diretamente, deixando os olhos passearem em seus traços. Guardou-os bem na memória.

— Você… já machucou alguém com as suas explosões? — A pergunta havia se formado em sua mente enquanto o admirava timidamente, escapando por seus lábios de forma hesitante. Havia pegado outra garrafa, dado dois goles e sentido o efeito do álcool dando-lhe impulsos corajosos que o ajudavam a iniciar conversas com o mais velho. Não o suficiente para nublar seus sentidos, entretanto.

Baekhyun continuou em silêncio pelos segundos seguintes, talvez pensativo, talvez apenas reservado, e Chanyeol quase acreditou que ele ignoraria sua pergunta quando ele abriu a boca:

— Só a mim mesmo.

Aquela parecia uma resposta muito mais profunda do que inicialmente pretendia, mas Chanyeol não entendeu naquele momento. Talvez, se fosse um pouco menos ingênuo, se os anos de sofrimento tivessem surtido algum tipo de cicatriz em sua moral, ele conseguisse ligar ao fato de que suas asas eram um dom, mas doíam para nascer, doíam para existir e o machucavam porque tinham de ser cortadas. Talvez, se tivesse vivido tanto quanto o Byun, soubesse que ele falava aquilo de um jeito metafórico. Nunca foi uma questão física para si. O Park ficou em silêncio.

— Não dói quando você explode coisas? — Voltou a perguntar, passando a língua entre os lábios molhados de soju.

Desta vez, Baekhyun demorou somente o tempo de retirar a garrafa da boca e engolir o líquido, sem expressar a menor mudança em sua expressão compassiva, já que a amargura não mais lhe afetava diretamente.

— Dói, mas não fisicamente. — E, novamente, Chanyeol não entendeu. Não naquele momento, não naquela situação. Baekhyun ainda era enigmático demais em suas falas, principalmente quando se dirigiam a questões que poderiam revelar muito do que se passava em seu interior.

No futuro, Chanyeol se pegaria pensando nas palavras trocadas em cima de um morro, no meio do nada, com somente o pôr-do-sol a vigiá-los. E entenderia, finalmente, o que era aquela dor.

O silêncio, daquela vez, foi quebrado pelo Byun, cujos lábios estavam igualmente molhados pela bebida. Ele já havia acabado com três, enquanto o Park ainda estava na metade da sua segunda. Chanyeol se pegou fitando, uma vez mais, a boca do mais velho, automaticamente passando a pontinha da própria língua entre os lábios.

— Dói quando suas asas nascem?

Não soube o porquê, mas pegou-se corando com a pergunta. Não entendia o motivo, mas desconfiava que era por se sentir um tanto eufórico com a curiosidade do Byun sobre si. O coração parecia estar mais bêbado que ele, naquele ponto.

— Costumava doer… — respondeu baixo, sem conseguir olhar para outro lugar que não fosse a garrafa entre as pernas. A sombra já havia tomado conta do ponto onde estavam, mas ainda restava alguns raios banhando a pradaria lá embaixo. — Mas dói mais quando as cortam.

A resposta sincera e um tanto carregada de melancolia fez Baekhyun ajeitar sua postura. Ele havia aberto a quarta garrafa e já entornava alguns goles quando se colocou de frente para Chanyeol, enxugando a própria boca com o pulso descoberto.

— Posso ver, garoto? — Sua pergunta soou tão sincera e repentina que Chanyeol ficou sem chão.

A quentura subiu-lhe pelo pescoço e alcançou-lhe o rosto. Soube que estava muito vermelho por conta do pedido, já que nunca antes alguém tinha lhe pedido tal coisa. As únicas pessoas que um dia haviam visto o que tanto tentava esconder eram seus pais, e o punhado de vizinhos no dia em que fugira sem camisa alguma. Apesar disso, Chanyeol assentiu de forma tímida. _Lady Stardust_ ressonava entre ambos quando o rapaz jogou o casaco para fora do corpo e começou a tentar retirar a camisa. As proeminências ósseas originárias de suas asas — _do que seriam asas, em pouco tempo_ —, no entanto, atrapalharam-no na hora de passar o tecido. Chanyeol se contraiu ao sentir mãos quentes tocarem-lhe as costas superficialmente, ajudando-o a se livrar das roupas. Mil coisas explodiram em seu interior com o toque do Byun, e ele se perguntou se esse era o verdadeiro efeito dos poderes do mais velho.

Estava sentado de costas para o Byun, naquele momento. Ainda sentia-se muito vermelho, e por isso preferia esconder o rosto no tecido de sua própria camisa. Não via o olhar que Baekhyun lançava para suas costas, para os pontos onde resplandecentes asas um dia existiriam. Se visse, por acaso, certamente ficaria mais envergonhado com a intensidade com que o Byun o fitava. Se sentiria atraído para o interior das orbes negras enquanto ele desvendava as costas nuas do garoto.

Porque o Byun o contemplava mais do que o pôr-do-sol atrás de ambos. Elas não estavam desenvolvidas, mas já era possível notar como em pouco tempo já tomariam a forma de pequenas asas; penugem começava a surgir, e ele quis passar a mão. O homem de cabelos vermelhos ergueu a mão, mas, ao invés de tocar em qualquer uma das duas protuberâncias, ele escorreu a pontinha do dedo pelo caminho da coluna do Park.

— _And he was alright, the band was altogether_ — cantou junto com Bowie. Chanyeol estremeceu com seu toque, e arrepios se formaram por toda a sua pele. Baekhyun sentiu na ponta do indicador. — _Yes, he was alright. The song went on forever._ — Se fosse fraco para o álcool, ou se fosse sua primeira vez bebendo, Baekhyun certamente colocaria a culpa de seu súbito estado de torpor e contemplação no soju. Mas sabia que não era. Sabia que a culpa era do _anjo_.

Chanyeol estremeceu novamente. Ele nunca havia sido tocado daquela forma, e não era sua culpa se tudo o que conhecia das mãos das outras pessoas era dor. Mas, daquela vez, a sensação foi outra. Uma bem diferente; inesperada, mas ainda bem-vinda. Seu movimento, no entanto, pareceu despertar Baekhyun, que se afastou imediatamente, recolhendo a mão. Quando o mais alto olhou por cima do ombro, ele parecia ter voltado ao normal.

— Você nunca mais vai precisar cortá-las, Chanyeol.

Aquelas palavras pareceram tocar-lhe muito mais profundamente do que qualquer coisa. Sentiu o coração bater tão forte em seu peito que chegou a doer, e quis chorar por um momento. Era a primeira vez que alguém olhava para si, _que alguém tocava em si_ , sem considerá-lo uma aberração.

Enquanto vestia suas roupas de volta, os últimos raios de sol acariciavam aquela parte da terra. Baekhyun havia deitado sobre a manta, fechado os olhos e uma expressão reflexiva moldava-lhe o rosto. Apesar de _Ziggy Stardust_ estar ecoando do walkman, Chanyeol prestou atenção unicamente na voz dele enquanto começou a cantarolar alguma coisa. Desligou o som rapidamente, a tempo de ver a voz melodiosa soar.

— _It’s just like heaven_ — começou, baixinho, ainda de olhos fechados. — _Being here with you. You’re like an angel, too good to be true…_ — Baekhyun deixou que a letra morresse no fundo de sua garganta e passou somente a cantarolar a melodia. Chanyeol não conhecia aquela música, mas apreciou-a como se estivesse sendo cantada para si. Se, pelo menos soubesse que, de fato, era toda para si, provavelmente derreteria ali mesmo.

Suspirou baixinho, também deitando-se ao lado do Byun e fechando os olhos.

_Angel baby, my angel baby…_

**. . .**

3.

A lua cheia da noite anterior começava a minguar naquele sábado, no meio de outubro, em 89, mas ainda servia para iluminar o caminho de gramas secas pelo outono. Chanyeol havia perdido a conta das horas que haviam passado no topo daquele morro depois do pôr-do-sol, apenas deitados lado a lado em silêncio, bebendo o restante das garrafas, mas a lua ainda estava alta no céu, vigiando-os como se soubesse de todas as coisas que pensava — e sentia. Também havia perdido a conta do que havia bebido — isso é, obviamente estava se controlando para não passar dos limites, já que nunca antes havia ingerido bebida alcoólica e não queria ficar ainda mais envergonhado por suas ações na frente do Byun. O mais velho, por outro lado, parecia vir de uma vida onde já havia se acostumado com os efeitos inebriantes do álcool em seu sistema, e, por mais que certamente tivesse bebido mais garrafas que o Park, sequer expressava a tonteira da bebedeira.

Fizeram o caminho de volta para o trailer em silêncio, as pupilas acostumadas à falta de iluminação. Chanyeol sentia a língua dormente depois das bebidas, e a cabeça girava quando tentava olhar para os próprios pés; decidiu olhar somente para frente, para que não caísse e rolasse morro abaixo — isso, certamente, seria a maior vergonha que poderia passar. Os dois, no entanto, conseguiram chegar ilesos ao veículo, e as mãos ágeis do Byun, nem um pouco zonzas pelo álcool, trataram de abrir a porta lateral. Ele a fez correr com aquele barulho enferrujado que sempre lhe tirava uma careta, mas deu espaço para que o mais novo adentrasse primeiro.

O interior do trailer estava ainda mais escuro do que o lado de fora, sem a claridade pálida do astro noturno para iluminar os cantos. Baekhyun também fez o favor de fechar a porta atrás de si assim que adentrou, imergindo-os num breu quase que total. Chanyeol tateou com as mãos pelo balcão procurando pela lamparina, mas estava muito tonto. Ouviu Baekhyun praguejando.

E então um estrondo.

O Byun havia tropeçado em uma muda de roupa que deixara jogada pelo chão, sendo traído pela própria falta de organização. Caiu de costas no chão, e o estrondo contra o carpete foi tão forte e abafado que fez o garoto se voltar muito rapidamente em direção ao ruído. Girar o corpo com aquela velocidade certamente não foi a coisa certa a se fazer, porque a tontura se apoderou de seus sentidos com muito mais força do que poderia esperar e ele acabou caindo. Chanyeol sentiu o corpo pender para a força da gravidade e fechou os olhos, esperando o baque contra a dureza do chão. mas caiu sobre outro corpo, e de repente, como se o susto o tivesse tornado sóbrio novamente, percebeu que estava sobre Baekhyun. O baque fez com que o walkman em seu casaco ligasse, e a fita começasse a rodar, mas, naquele momento, nem ao menos percebeu o que estava tocando.

Chanyeol podia ser mais alto que o mais velho, mas se sentiu muito pequeno naquele momento. O corpo todo tocava o do outro mutante, e o Park nunca estivera tão consciente disso. O rosto de ambos estava próximo, e provavelmente só não haviam colidido porque os antebraços do garoto haviam aparado a queda de uma forma um tanto dolorosa. Mesmo sob a penumbra, no entanto, Chanyeol pôde ver com clareza todos os traços infinitos do rosto de Baekhyun, e foi como se pudesse beijar as estrelas se fizesse um único movimento.

Mas ele esperou o empurrão. Esperou que Baekhyun esbravejasse e o afastasse e brigasse consigo por ter caído em cima de si. Mas todas essas coisas, que certamente estavam em seu subconsciente por conta do tipo de tratamento que havia levado a vida inteira, não vieram. Nada disso chegou aos seus ouvidos. O que recebeu, na realidade, foi uma risada. A primeira risada especialmente prolongada que podia ouvir partindo de Baekhyun; não somente o riso seco, ou então a versão solitária, onde ele soltava um único barulho. Era uma risada de verdade, genuína e até que feliz. Esquentou o interior do Park, apesar de não entender a princípio. No entanto, se sentiu contagiado ao ponto de passar a rir junto, primeiro muito timidamente. Mas a situação toda lhe pareceu tão sem sentido que isso lhe extraiu mais risadas, e percebeu que não conhecia o som do próprio riso. Naquele momento, ele saía espaçado e agudo, como a gargalhada de um garoto correndo ao brincar na rua.

— Desculpe… — o Park disse, ainda com o resquício de riso caindo-lhe como uma lágrima no cantinho do olho esquerdo.

— Não foi nada — respondeu o Byun, que havia amenizado a expressão depois de tantos minutos de risada contínua.

Chanyeol tentou levantar depois disso, ainda meio tonto, mas então percebeu o aperto forte das mãos do Byun em sua cintura. Sequer havia percebido quando ele as pousara ali. Ele o segurou, impedindo que o mais novo se erguesse, e Chanyeol fitou o rosto bonito com a confusão palpitando em seus ouvidos — embora fosse apenas seu coração muito derretido.

— Quantos anos você tem, garoto? — A pergunta pareceu descabida naquele momento, mas o hálito de menta e soju bateu contra seu rosto e foi como o toque fresco da brisa daquela tarde.

— D-Dezoito… — respondeu, amaldiçoando-se por ter voltado a gaguejar na presença do Byun. Sentiu o rosto muito quente, e algo lhe dizia que nada tinha a ver com a bebida que havia ingerido.

 _Ziggy Stardust_ tocava no walkman, abafado pelo casaco, quando Chanyeol tentou entender aquela situação. Mas não teve tempo sequer de montar uma linha de pensamentos, porque uma das mãos que repousavam em sua cintura viajou rapidamente à sua nuca, e ele sentiu a ponta dos dedos quentes abrindo caminho entre os fios castanhos da região. Chanyeol foi puxado e os poucos centímetros que existiam entre os rostos foi findado, apenas para sentir a pontinha do nariz do Byun roçando em sua bochecha. Fechou os olhos como quem espera a dor do machucado, mas ela nunca veio. No lugar disso, sentiu a carícia tímida do nariz de Baekhyun sobre a pele vermelha da região, e, depois o pressionar de seus lábios num beijo. Sob as pálpebras, o Park conseguia visualizar com clareza a boca vermelhinha do Byun, molhada pelo soju.

Baekhyun fez um caminho de beijos pela bochecha de Chanyeol, tão lento que parecia mais uma tortura gostosa. Até que os lábios encontraram o cantinho da boca do mais novo, a ponta da língua roçando levemente no inferior do Park. Chanyeol não ousou abrir os olhos, mas os de Baekhyun também estavam fechados. O garoto arfou, mas o ar foi interceptado pela boca do mais velho quando, por fim, ela selou a do rapaz mais alto diretamente.

Baekhyun tinha o gosto do soju, do bolo de canela que havia comido naquela tarde, e de rebeldia. Principalmente de rebeldia, crua e excitante.

O selar foi terno num primeiro momento, mas Chanyeol sentiu-o sugar devagar seu lábio inferior até que o tivesse dentro da boca. Entreabriu os lábios, e o Byun viu nisso a oportunidade de tomá-lo de uma forma mais intensa. A mão em sua cintura o apertou ao mesmo tempo em que a língua do mais velho invadia a sua boca, imergindo-os num beijo molhado e cheio da música que tocava ao fundo. A mão que o segurava pela nuca fez questão de puxá-lo um pouco mais, como se a proximidade nula ainda não fosse o suficiente.

— Baekhyun… — Chanyeol sussurrou quando as bocas se separaram minimamente, o suficiente para que o ar fosse recuperado. Ainda podia sentir os lábios do mais velho raspando contra os seus, entretanto, e as mãos dele o segurando como se não quisesse que fugisse.

— Shhh… — o Byun pediu, descendo os dedos que se embrenhavam nos cabelos cacheados para acariciar com ternura a pele quente da bochecha. — Deixa eu te beijar um pouco.

As bocas voltaram a se colar de uma forma tão intensa, como se não houvesse uma pausa. Tentando mover-se em cima dele, o Park ergueu uma mão para tocar no mais velho, os dedos roçando contra a pele do queixo. Baekhyun era macio como a sua boca, e beijá-lo enquanto acariciava seu rosto era ainda mais gostoso. Sentiu-se quente por completo, e, mesmo que desajeitado, tentava retribuí-lo à altura. Baekhyun, por outro lado, não parecia incomodar-se com a falta de experiência de Chanyeol; parecia, na realidade, muito entregue com o carinho singelo que os dedos dele faziam em seu rosto.

O corpo do Byun virou-se ligeiramente para o lado, fazendo o mais novo escorregar até bater contra o chão. As bocas descolaram-se no processo, mas Baekhyun voltou a se aproximar. Segurou-o pelo pescoço enquanto sugava devagar seu lábio superior, e novamente o Park soltou um arfar descontido. As unhas do homem de cabelos vermelhos rasparam levemente contra a pele do seu pescoço, provocando um arrepio completo pelo corpo de Chanyeol. O garoto sentia que poderia derreter nos braços do outro com aquilo, se encolhendo para pressionar-se ainda mais contra ele. Quando ousou colocar uma mão na cintura de Baekhyun, sentiu contra a própria boca um sorriso sacana se formar nos lábios do mutante mais velho. Ele não durou muito, e talvez fosse coisa da sua imaginação, porque o beijo voltou a ser tão intenso quanto poderia ser.

O corpo de Baekhyun jogou-se levemente por sobre o seu, inclinando-se para que pudesse abraçá-lo de uma forma mais direta. Apesar do mais velho ter tomado o controle de todas as ações desde o início, dessa perspectiva, Chanyeol sentiu-se totalmente preso por ele. Fisicamente, ao chão, enquanto experimentava os lábios quentes, macios e gostosos; e sentimentalmente, porque o corpo todo parecia mole e seu coração não queria saber de gritar outro nome que não fosse o de Byun Baekhyun. Sentiu a quentura se adensando em seu âmago porque podia tocá-lo em todas as partes e era tocado por ele em todas as partes. Mas gostou principalmente do carinho que ele fazia em seus cabelos enquanto o beijava, como se Chanyeol fosse algo precioso.

No segundo seguinte, no entanto, as bocas se descolaram, e, ainda sob a penumbra, Chanyeol pôde ver os lábios inchados e ainda mais vermelhos. O coração errou uma batida ao constatar que aquilo havia sido por sua causa.

— Vamos dormir, garoto — sussurrou o Byun, pressionando os lábios contra a bochecha corada do mais novo uma última vez antes de se afastar. — Amanhã tenho um banco para explodir.

Ainda jogado sobre o chão, Chanyeol percebeu que no walkman _Soul Love_ soava abafado pelo próprio corpo. Não se importou em desligar naquele momento, apenas deleitou-se na visão de um Byun visto de baixo. Ele ligou a lâmpada e inundou-os numa luz repentina que machucou os olhos de ambos, mas o Park fez um esforço para manter-se alerta apenas para não perder nenhum detalhe dele.

Baekhyun tirou as roupas de um jeito bagunçado, como usualmente fazia. Chanyeol arrastou-se até o banco do passageiro, onde dormia, mas não queria tirar os olhos daquele homem. Nem se importou com a nudez parcial, embora ainda sentisse o corpo todo quente e a vergonha gritasse que tinha que fechar os olhos. Quando se acomodou sobre o banco reclinado, embolado nas cobertas, ainda inclinava-se para vigiar o corpo do homem jogado sobre a pequena cama dos fundos.

Baekhyun já dormia. As costas ressonavam com a respiração, devagar. Ele estava lindo, como sempre, e o coração de Chanyeol doeu. No fundo, ele queria se espremer naquele espaço pequeno do colchão, abraçá-lo e poder embrenhar os dedos nos fios vermelhos, fazer um carinho como ele fizera nos seus cabelos enquanto o beijava. Lentamente, foi embalado pelo sono, os olhos teimando em não se fechar para a visão de Byun Baekhyun.

Em seu sonho, ainda provava a sensação do primeiro beijo, roubado por um mutante rebelde no outono de 1989.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primeiramente, se você é menor de idade, não é pra beber!!! >:(
> 
> Segundo, o que vocês acharam??? Espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa dose de chanbaek. O capítulo ficou menor por ser de transição, mas o próximo promete... heheh
> 
> Obrigada por todo o carinho e até a próxima. <3
> 
> Link para a playlist (músicas do capítulo já adicionadas): https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5fluYyhsCVFC0AwddhtXeA?si=huqJDVqSQheTPBhqq2dDbg
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/GUNSNLOEY  
> CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.me/YEOLWISHES


	3. Shot Down in Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quintou com mais TNT! <3 Há dois dias foi aniversário do meu taurino preferido. Feliz aniversário, Baekhyun, eu amo você! Principalmente o "você" dessa história. heheh 
> 
> Queria agradecer pelos 100 favoritos na história; isso me deixou muito feliz e muito orgulhosa mesmo. Obrigada a todo mundo que tá acompanhando e mandando um feedback incrível. Isso me deixa muito feliz e inspirada pra continuar! Obrigada também a todo mundo que comentou no capítulo passado, eu leio e fico toda quentinha com o amor de vocês. :( 
> 
> Capítulo betado pelo meu anjo maior, Dulce. <3 No mais, boa leitura! 
> 
> AVISO!! VIOLÊNCIA EXPLÍCITA, USO DE ARMAS DE FOGO.

**T.N.T.**

_Capítulo 3: Shot Down in Flames_

_Said, baby, you’re driving me crazy_

_Laid it out on the line_

_When a guy with a chip on his shoulder said_

_Toss off, buddy, she’s mine, oh!_

1.

Quando os olhos de Chanyeol lentamente se abriram para a claridade da manhã, seu cérebro ainda lutava com o prejuízo da completa falta de memória dos acontecimentos mais próximos. Precisou apertar as pálpebras até se acostumar com o clarão, e a cabeça doía um pouco; também sentia o estômago fundo e um enjôo leve, embora não soubesse, de fato, porque sentia-se daquele jeito. Mas, quando, por fim, sentiu o cheiro gostoso de café recém-passado, e quando um Baekhyun de cabelos molhados pós-banho entrou em seu campo de visão, as lembranças da noite anterior, todas, voltaram-lhe como uma enxurrada. Inclusive, a ressaca.

— Bom dia, angel baby — o mais velho lhe lançou um meio sorriso, sentado à pequena mesa enquanto comia torradas com café. Vê-lo ali, com os olhos profundos sobre si, foi o suficiente para fazer um Chanyeol envergonhado corar violentamente, tendo as imagens em sua memória do que haviam feito na noite anterior.

O Byun estava agindo normal até aquele ponto, e Chanyeol se perguntou se ele se lembrava de algo. Bem, sabia que o mutante de cabelos flamejantes havia bebido bem mais que ele próprio antes de chegarem ao trailer, então não seria nenhuma surpresa caso tudo tivesse se apagado de sua mente com a noite de sono. Pensar naquilo deixou uma sensação de vazio na boca do estômago, quase como se sentisse _muito_ pela perda daquele momento. Mas não fez nada ou disse alguma coisa; ainda estava envergonhado demais pensando nas sensações que pareciam eletrizar seus lábios.

Percebeu que _Gimme Shelter_ , dos Rolling Stones, estava tocando baixinho no rádio do carro quando se dirigiu devagar até a mesa e ocupou o lugar à frente do Byun para tomar seu café da manhã. Sabia que estava com a cara toda amassada da noite pesada, os cabelos apontando em todas as direções; Baekhyun, entretanto, estava perfeitamente bem, tão bonito quanto o coração do Park podia aguentar sem morrer. Nem parecia estar com ressaca.

Mesmo que estivesse concentrado no desjejum, sentia os olhos resilientes do mais velho sobre si. Queria erguer o olhar para fitá-lo também, mas sentia-se muito pesado com a consciência mais que vívida enquanto não podia parar de pensar nos beijos que trocaram. Mordeu o próprio lábio, tenso, enchendo a boca com torrada na primeira oportunidade que pôde.

— Um… amigo vai chegar daqui a pouco — Baekhyun quebrou o silêncio, e o som de sua voz foi como uma gota de chuva tirando a quietude da superfície da água. Chanyeol pôde, por fim, olhá-lo, embora estivesse confuso com a sentença. — Não chego perto dos bancos com o trailer, então ele me ajuda a chegar lá. Ele é um teletransportador, alguém como nós.

À menção daquilo, Chanyeol sentiu-se apreensivo. Entendeu o que Baekhyun queria dizer: mais um assalto a banco estava em seus planos, e, aparentemente, ele recebia alguma ajuda. Seu coração pesou com o medo abrupto, embora, pela primeira vez, não fosse sobre si mesmo; sua preocupação direcionava-se por completo para o Byun naquele momento, mas sabia que não podia pedir para que ele ficasse. O rumo de seus pensamentos, no entanto, voltou-se para a eventual ajuda que o mais velho receberia; pensou sobre Kyungsoo, a pessoa estranha cuja conversa com Baekhyun o Park havia ouvido.

— Você vai ficar bem? — Perguntou baixo, incerto e tímido em estar se metendo em um assunto que não era da sua conta. Os olhos de Baekhyun subiram para fitar seu rosto, e Chanyeol sentiu-se quente de novo, como se calor irradiasse daquelas íris escuras.

— Não sei se já estive bem em algum momento da minha vida — respondeu o Byun, quase que no automático. O coração do mais novo pesou em seu peito, como se estivesse se tornando chumbo lentamente. Talvez o sentimento tenha se estampado em sua expressão facial, porque Baekhyun ainda o olhava quando suspirou profundamente e lhe ofereceu um sorriso pequeno, desses quase imperceptíveis. — Não. Ontem. Ontem eu estive bem.

Aquele esticar de lábios quase que imperceptível se alargou num sorriso cúmplice, direcionado _somente_ a Chanyeol. Não durou mais do que dois segundos, mas foi o suficiente para ficar gravado a brasas no peito do mais novo, que sentiu o coração martelar, emocionado, o próprio peito. Baekhyun sabia, então? Aquilo significava que ele se lembrava de tudo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior? Lembrava-se das bocas coladas, das carícias e dos corpos embolados naquele mesmo chão? Chanyeol abaixou o olhar para a própria caneca, sentindo a vermelhidão se espalhar pelo rosto todo com a quentura que antes tomava apenas seu peito. Não sabia quando iria parar de se sentir afetado por Byun Baekhyun — talvez nunca.

Mas a convivência fazia o Park sentir-se cada vez mais confortável com Baekhyun. Conhecê-lo de pouquinho em pouquinho era instigante e excitante, mesmo que na maior parte do tempo ainda se sentisse como um livro aberto lidando com um mistério insolúvel. Era límpido como águas cristalinas para o Byun, e sentia que não havia nada que pudesse esconder dele quando os olhos selvagens o fitavam de maneira tão intensa, devorando sua alma. Já ele, parecia um baú de tesouros cujo fundo Chanyeol não conseguia alcançar nunca — porque sempre havia mais e mais. Voltou a mastigar lentamente suas torradas enquanto o mais velho bebericava seu café. O radialista da manhã havia acabado seu discurso matinal, e agora _Every Rose Has Its Thorn_ tocava. Não era uma das preferidas de Chanyeol, mas ele a achava bonitinha. Baekhyun fez uma careta em direção ao rádio, mas o Park batia o pezinho no chão ao ritmo da música melosa.

— Por que você assalta bancos? — Chanyeol soltou a pergunta depois de alguns momentos em silêncio. Parecia, paulatinamente, ganhar confiança para iniciar diálogos e dar vazão aos questionamentos que tinha em seu íntimo — embora nem todos, porque havia aqueles que sequer compreendia.

— Dinheiro fácil, garoto — respondeu Baekhyun, quase como se a resposta fosse treinada, ou como se ele já estivesse acostumado demais a oferecê-la a quem quer que fizesse aquele tipo de pergunta.

Mas Chanyeol lembrou-se da conversa com o outro homem, Kyungsoo, cujas incógnitas no mapa mental sobre _quem era_ Byun Baekhyun deixavam o Park com a pulga atrás da orelha. O dinheiro roubado não ficava com o Byun, já que ele o dava de presente para… alguém cujo nome não conseguia se lembrar naquele momento. Não sentia que ele estava sendo verdadeiro naquilo — nem consigo, nem com ele mesmo. A dúvida parecia pairar entre eles, mesmo que num silêncio pesado. Chanyeol não queria parecer invasivo, apesar de curioso.

— Não acredito que seja isso — confessou o mais jovem, enchendo a boca com mais torrada a ponto de ficar com uma bochecha inchada. Parecia fofo daquele jeito, aos olhos do mais velho.

— E o que te faz pensar que não? — O olhar que Baekhyun lançou a Chanyeol foi intenso. Ele havia acabado seu café da manhã e o tronco estava reclinado sobre a mesa, apoiado nos braços cruzados sobre a superfície. O espaço era pequeno, por isso ele parecia tão próximo a Chanyeol que era até mesmo _perigoso_. Mas o mais novo estava pensativo demais com a sua pergunta para ter notado, mesmo que a respiração quente batesse contra seu rosto eventualmente.

— Fé? — Perguntou o Park, por fim, sua visão voltando a Baekhyun. Encolheu-se quase que imediatamente ao perceber a proximidade das faces, as orelhas proeminentes tingindo-se com o vermelho dos sentimentos que o deixavam aquecido. Era quase como um efeito dominó, exceto que _todas_ as ações do outro mutante pareciam convergir numa reação imediata no corpo do rapaz.

Mas Baekhyun ajeitou a postura, jogando as costas para trás e as descansando no encosto do banco estofado. A postura relaxada era ainda mais tentadora do que a anterior, Chanyeol não podia deixar de notar.

— Mmm… — murmurou o Byun, cruzando os braços sobre o próprio peito. O olhar atento do mais novo conseguiu captar os músculos se retesando sob as mangas da camiseta que havia jogado sobre o próprio corpo naquela manhã, preta e completamente lisa, sem as usuais estampas de banda que costumava ter. — Certo, anjos precisam ter fé. — Ele se ergueu e foi até o rádio, desligando-o logo em seguida. Interrompeu a música do Poison antes que ela pudesse finalizar. Trocou o som que estava claramente detestando por uma de suas fitas, e, no segundo seguinte, _High Voltage_ preenchia o ambiente, um pouco mais alto do que as músicas anteriores. Chanyeol sequer se surpreendeu por Baekhyun optar por AC/DC.

Observou, enquanto bebericava lentamente o restante do café, Baekhyun se afastar para os fundos do trailer. Mas teve que desviar os olhos logo em seguida quando viu-o começar a se despir, _como sempre_ sem nenhum pudor ao ficar seminu em frente aos olhos de Chanyeol. E por mais que o mais novo _quisesse_ olhá-lo daquela forma, ainda se sentia acanhado demais para ser descarado àquele ponto. Fechou os olhos, mas aquilo não foi exatamente a melhor coisa a se fazer, porque a imaginação viajou em imagens de um Byun Baekhyun com pele _demais_ à mostra. Costas largas, ombros de dar inveja e um corpo que chamava pelo seu toque. Teve que beliscar a própria coxa por baixo da mesa para se afastar daquele tipo de pensamento.

— Por que você assalta bancos? — Perguntou de novo, tentando fazer a insistência vencer a própria vergonha.

— Outro dia eu te conto, garoto — o suspiro que ele soltou fez os olhos do Park voltarem-se para o mais velho, como um magnetismo único. Ele havia colocado uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima da camiseta que estava usando, e agora vestia uma calça igualmente colada. Apesar da visão de Chanyeol ter-se desviado quase que imediatamente ao bater no traseiro do Byun, coberto pela cueca, ele ainda conseguiu vislumbrar uma tatuagem na panturrilha direita. Era um dragão chinês pintado em preto e vermelho, e cobria quase que totalmente aquela área.

Chanyeol só voltou a fitá-lo quando Baekhyun já está completamente vestido, parecendo, dos pés à cabeça, um gótico — ou alguém que iria participar de um velório. A única peça com cor diferente em seu vestuário era a máscara do Homem de Ferro, pendurada na destra.

Ele estava deslumbrantemente lindo, e, _merda_ , Chanyeol sentia seu coração desmontando _tão facilmente_.

— É perigoso — quando as palavras escaparam de seus lábios, Chanyeol sentiu seu peso. Novamente, o nervosismo e o medo que sentia em relação ao destino do Byun voltaram, fazendo-o sentir-se enjoado com o que havia comido.

— Eu já fiz isso inúmeras vezes, meu anjo — explicou o Byun, recostando-se à porta de correr fechada. O jeito como ele havia dito aquilo, “ _meu anjo”_ , soprando num sussurro cúmplice, deixou Chanyeol todo mole. — Não perdi nenhum braço até agora.

Chanyeol não achou graça, apesar do tom divertido em sua voz. Não queria pensar nas coisas de ruim que poderiam acontecer ao mais velho porque o fazia ficar ainda mais tenso e apreensivo, então somente respirou fundo. O ar pareceu ser feito de enxofre, porque a ansiedade fazia seus pulmões arderem.

— E se você não voltar? — O maior medo de Chanyeol saiu, também, num sussurro, e quase acreditou que Baekhyun não tinha ouvido. A verdade é que temia não somente pela vida do homem de pé à sua frente, mas também pelo próprio destino. Havia provado a sensação de não estar sozinho, a sensação de ter alguém cuidando de si, zelando por si, sendo _carinhoso_. Havia sentido o gosto da rebeldia na ponta da língua dele. Não queria perder a parcela de felicidade que havia ganho numa vida cinzenta de dores.

Os pensamentos conturbados e cheios de temores impediram que o Park visse a aproximação do mais velho, que cortou a distância entre ambos com somente dois passos. A mão livre alcançou as madeixas encaracoladas do Park, a ponta dos dedos longos correndo numa carícia repentina e bem-vinda que fez Chanyeol se sentir aliviado quase que imediatamente. Ele olhou para cima, fitando o rosto de Baekhyun, ao mesmo tempo que a mão do mutante de cabelos vermelhos descia a carícia para um singelo toque na bochecha alheia. A pele de Chanyeol estava quente, e ele sentia o rosto vermelho outra vez.

— Eu sempre vou voltar.

A frase dançou no ar como um pacto, e Chanyeol quase pensou que seria selada com um beijo.

Mas houve uma batida na porta, e o som metálico interpôs-se entre ambos, cortando o toque e o contato visual. Baekhyun virou-se para a porta, e, enquanto dirigia-se a ela, escondeu o rosto e os cabelos dentro da máscara que era sua marca registrada nos noticiários.

Não houve um _tchau, adeus_ ou um _até logo_ , mas enquanto Baekhyun saía, cantarolava o ritmo de _Angel Baby._

**. . .**

2.

Perdeu a conta das horas, mas sabia que estava sentado sobre o banco de passageiro havia muito tempo, os olhos perdidos na paisagem que levemente mudava conforme o decorrer dos momentos. Não costumava acordar exatamente tarde, mas já haviam se passado mais horas do que tinha noção em seu breve estado de espera. O almoço, é claro, havia sido completamente ignorado, e o sol já havia partido há muito de seu ponto mais alto no céu. Mesmo assim, Chanyeol não sentia fome; muito pelo contrário: pensar em comida, naquele momento, fazia-o se sentir enjoado. Sequer cogitava a ideia de parar para se alimentar de qualquer coisa, não tendo ânimo ou energia para fazer muito mais do que imergir na espera contínua. Seus pensamentos giravam e giravam e voltavam sempre para o mesmo ponto: Byun Baekhyun.

A cada nova respiração, se perguntava o que o mais velho estava fazendo. Perguntava-se se ele estava bem, se ele estava machucado, se estava correndo muito perigo. Tinha em mente que Baekhyun fazia aquilo há muito mais tempo do que se conheciam, que corria aquele risco desde antes de Chanyeol pensar em fugir de sua casa. Contudo, agora que estavam juntos, não podia deixar de se sentir angustiado com a tormenta que era não ter notícias do homem. Só queria que ele chegasse logo, que mostrasse aquele seu sorriso de canto que escondia mais coisas do que Chanyeol seria capaz de dizer, e que certificasse o mais novo de que estava bem. No entanto, naquele estado de aflição, o relógio parecia fazer _tudo_ , menos correr com as horas.

Levantou-se de seu canto, esticando-se todo para relaxar os músculos tensos pelo tempo prolongado em que esteve parado. Apesar de sentir o coração pesado, tentou distrair os próprios pensamentos explorando as minúcias que faziam daquele trailer um lar para o Byun. A forma como ele organizava as poucas louças de forma caótica, tão diferente de sua mãe, que tinha porcelanas separadas por sua ordem cromática; as roupas jogadas pelo chão, mesmo que houvesse um cesto onde colocá-las — e as roupas limpas, ainda por dobrar, que estavam sobre a cama bagunçada havia cinco dias. Não gostava de sair mexendo nas coisas do mais velho, mas aquele lugar realmente precisava de uma arrumação.

Havia um toca-discos pequeno numa prateleira acima da cama do Byun. Sobre o armário das louças, logo ao lado da cama, disposto de forma apertada, restava a capa do disco que estava posicionado no aparelho. Chanyeol conseguiu reconhecer a arte de _Closer,_ do Joy Division, antes mesmo de ver o nome do álbum ali, e um sorriso preencheu o rosto de Chanyeol pela primeira vez desde que o Byun havia partido para o roubo. O mutante de cabelos vermelhos tinha uma camiseta da banda da qual não desgrudava; vestia tanto que mais parecia fazer parte do corpo dele. Ainda com aquela parcela de felicidade incrustada em seus lábios, o Park posicionou a agulha para ligar o aparelho, e o ambiente foi preenchido com a batida de _Heart and Soul_.

Viu a camiseta preferida de Baekhyun jogada no chão assim que voltou sua atenção para a bagunça que se apoderava do pouco espaço que dispunham dentro do veículo. Agachou-se para pegá-la, pela primeira vez dando ao cesto de roupas sujas um verdadeiro significado; repetiu o ato com todas as roupas de Baekhyun que achou jogadas por aí, embora ainda ficasse muito sem jeito quando encontrava uma ou outra cueca. Colocou as próprias roupas ali, também, já que deixariam tudo numa lavanderia na próxima parada que fizessem — quando estivessem longe da cidade onde o mutante mais velho estava realizando o assalto.

Recolheu todas as embalagens de comida instantânea que haviam deixado jogadas por cima dos móveis, reunindo-as em uma sacola. Depois fez uma limpa na geladeira, também jogando fora todos os produtos que haviam passado da validade. Enquanto pegava um ou outro iogurte vencido, os olhos bateram em uma garrafa de soju que gelava, sozinha, perto da luz interna do compartimento. Era quase impossível não associá-la à primeira vez que havia bebido, no alto daquele monte, no dia anterior, nem aos acontecimentos que se sucederam àquilo. Ali, sozinho, foi como se o arroubo de sentimentos fosse ainda mais intenso e gritante, como se seu coração fizesse ainda mais barulho, só porque o responsável por todas aquelas alterações não estava presente. Chanyeol sentia-se um bobo, e, ao mesmo tempo, muito livre. Embalado pelo frescor que somente o primeiro amor poderia oferecer.

Respirou aliviado quando acabou toda a arrumação, e o interior do trailer parecia quase que irreconhecível depois que havia organizado todas as coisas. Sentiu-se orgulhoso do próprio trabalho, e queria que Baekhyun chegasse logo para usufruir de um ambiente limpo pela primeira vez em algum tempo. Internamente, queria se sentir útil de alguma forma para o mais velho, já que não podia ajudá-lo de outra forma. Ele o havia acolhido quando ninguém mais o fizera, e mesmo com os riscos e com a sensação corrosiva que dominava a própria garganta sempre que pensava sobre os roubos a banco, Chanyeol nunca se sentira tão próximo de alguém. Queria cuidar dele como ele cuidava de si. Queria mostrar, de alguma forma, que haviam outras formas de lidar com as coisas ruins que o mundo ofereceria a gente como eles. Mas era um trabalho lento e gradual, e o Park tinha isso em mente.

Naquele momento, só lhe restava esperar que Baekhyun cumprisse a sua promessa de sempre voltar para si.

 _A Means to an End_ tocava quando Chanyeol sentou-se sobre a cama do Byun. Ele não havia trocado a colcha nem a fronha do travesseiro. Deitou-se ali pela primeira vez desde que havia se enfiado naquela situação, sendo abraçado pelo conforto macio do móvel, o rosto afundando na sutileza de estar um pouco mais perto do Byun. Sentiu o cheiro dos cabelos de Baekhyun no travesseiro dele, e foi ali que enfiou a cara enquanto sentia o aperto no peito voltar a doer. Ele usava um shampoo enjoativo de manteiga de cacau e avelã, mas não podia ser mais cheiroso ao olfato de alguém que estava completamente caído pelo próprio.

Foi no conforto da fragrância dos fios rubros que Chanyeol se deixou descansar, fechando os olhos e pensando no dono daquele cheiro até que adormecesse.

**. . .**

3.

— Não morre — foi o que Kyungsoo lhe disse quando ambos materializaram-se no ar úmido daquele beco, bem perto do alvo principal de Byun Baekyun. Ele sempre dizia aquele tipo de coisas quando deixava Baekhyun próximo ao banco que pretendia roubar, quase como uma espécie de mantra, e o Byun sentia-se grato pelo apoio do amigo.

— Nem fodendo — prometeu, como sempre, obedecendo ao ritual.

Kyungsoo desmaterializou-se quase que imediatamente para proteger a própria identidade, e Baekhyun preferia que fosse desse modo. Não podia agir com a mesma eficácia enquanto estivesse com a cabeça preocupada. Ele voltaria para buscá-lo assim que ouvisse o pedido pela escuta que ambos usavam, mas, naquele momento, tudo estava nas mãos do mutante de cabelos vermelhos. Era ele contra o mundo.

Ainda era manhã e o movimento não parecia estar em seu pico; o terreno estava perfeito para a ação do assaltante, que sempre tinha de analisar tudo ao redor antes que, de fato, se jogasse de cabeça naquilo. O tempo lhe presenteara com um olhar analítico e uma mente suficientemente esperta para montar estratégias, e ele usava estes dotes para não sair morto. Machucar-se era inevitável, mas manter-se respirando era seu principal objetivo ao fim de tudo. De longe, viu os funcionários através do vidro, alguns civis no interior, e três guardas na recepção. Sabia que haveria mais deles lá dentro, mas não era nem de longe uma quantidade adequada para proteger todo o dinheiro que seus cofres guardavam. O homem encheu os pulmões de ar, como se tomasse fôlego antes do mergulho, e partiu em direção ao banco.

O caos era algo comum para si em momentos como aquele, e já não ficava nervoso com o olhar apavorado das pessoas e a confusão na qual pareciam se meter ao ver a tão temida máscara do Homem de Ferro. Já não se lembrava da apreensão de ser novo naquilo, do modo como se sentira totalmente fora da bolha quando tinha dezesseis anos e fugira de casa explosivamente, conseguira uma arma e invadira o primeiro banco — na ocasião, fizera pela raiva guardada no próprio peito e por ódio. Ali, cinco anos depois, ainda guardava todo o remorso que o consumira na ocasião de sua fuga e a raiva que sentira da humanidade, mas o motivo de seus roubos era completamente diferente.

Se ao menos todas aquelas pessoas soubessem, estariam gritando em sua direção? Ou entenderiam o propósito? Sinceramente, Baekhyun duvidava muito; eles eram podres por dentro, e não poderiam mudar nunca.

As armas foram apontadas para si, mas não teve medo de nenhum disparo. Encarou os três guardas ali, vendo-os tremendo na base ao enfrentar o mutante. Baekhyun tinha ideia da extensão de seus poderes, mas a mídia o ajudava a aumentá-los ainda mais, construindo sua fama de mutante perigoso e indomável.

— Abaixem as armas e todo mundo sai vivo — sua voz sob a máscara saía abafada e muito afetada, já que forçava a garganta para modificar o próprio timbre. As pessoas, no entanto, pareciam em pânico demasiado para ouvi-lo, e um dos guardas entendeu ser o momento propício para atacá-lo.

Avançou em sua direção e houve um disparo que fez os civis e os funcionários do banco gritarem e o caos instalado no ambiente aumentar. Baekhyun havia segurado o guarda que avançara sobre si pelo pescoço e havia afastado o braço que segurava a arma em direção à porta. O vidro se quebrou com o disparo, espalhando cacos pelos arredores. O Byun torceu o pulso do guarda até que ele caísse no chão, e usou a arma para nocauteá-lo com uma coronhada na têmpora. A partir disso, tinha que agir rápido. A balbúrdia chamava atenção, principalmente com as pessoas ali dentro. Da ponta de seu indicador, sentiu a energia que existia em seu interior tomando a forma de uma pequena esfera. Ele a lançou sobre o chão e houve uma pequena explosão, o suficiente para encher o local de fumaça e espantar as pessoas. Os outros dois guardas pareciam atordoados entre proteger as pessoas, lidar com a explosão e conter o mutante. Mas ninguém podia segurá-lo.

Ambos vieram para cima de Baekhyun ao mesmo tempo, cegos demais pela poeira e fumaça para atirarem. O de cabelos vermelhos lutou com ambos, já que usar seus poderes não era a única forma de intimidação que conhecia. O tempo que passou sozinho o ensinou muito sobre a arte das lutas, principalmente nos primeiros meses que passou nas ruas, sem a ajuda alguma e ainda sendo ameaçado pelas pessoas que sabiam reconhecer um mutante quando o viam. O Byun, apesar da aparência franzina, tinha músculos desenvolvidos e era forte, ágil e competente enquanto lutava. Um chute no joelho de um dos guardas foi o suficiente para fazê-lo cair, e o Byun se jogou por cima dele, agarrando seu braço para imobilizá-lo. O outro partiu para cima de ambos, e usou aquele que segurava para golpeá-lo nas pernas, também fazendo-o cair. Bateu a cabeça do guarda que mantinha preso no chão, o desmaio vindo em consequência. E o outro sequer precisou ser nocauteado. Era óbvio que estava se borrando de medo, se afastando como um covarde.

A poeira já havia abaixado no momento em que Baekhyun se levantou do chão, observando todos através dos olhos da máscara. Somente os funcionários haviam ficado no recinto, ainda por detrás de suas mesas não tão organizadas naquele instante. Fitou-os em todo o seu medo, mesmo que não fosse de fato machucá-los com seus poderes. Só queria que colaborassem.

— Não chamem a polícia — comandou, erguendo as mãos abertas com as palmas voltadas para cima. Delas, novas esferas de energia explosiva se formavam, flutuando sem encostar em sua pele como se algum tipo de magnetismo as sustentasse. Agora, era possível que se analisasse com melhor atenção: eram vermelhas e detentoras de uma espécie de chama contida, a energia tremeluzente e tão vermelha quanto os cabelos do homem por baixo da máscara. Ele continuou as criando, amontoando-as sobre o chão, no centro da sala de recepção. — Explosivos sensoriais. Se _pensarem_ em se mexer para chamar a polícia, tudo vai pelos ares, entenderam?

Não esperou resposta alguma; o medo trataria de segurá-los em seus respectivos lugares, dando-lhe tempo suficiente para agir de acordo com o plano. Depois de deixá-los para trás, Baekhyun seguiu caminho pelo único corredor lateral existente na sala, a mão nua envolta com uma energia semelhante às das esferas explosivas que deixara na recepção; mas, agora, envolvia seu punho fechado como uma luva, embora pudesse ser mais fielmente comparada a um soco inglês, dada a sua função. Os socos do Byun ficavam mais potentes daquela forma, poupando-lhe o tempo que usaria numa luta desproporcionalmente destituída de poderes.

E a necessidade de usar aquele artifício surgiu quando o primeiro guarda interno apareceu, evidentemente confuso com toda a balbúrdia do local. Baekhyun o pegou de surpresa, com um gancho de direita que provavelmente o fez engolir uns dentes antes de se ver caído no chão. O Byun passou por cima do corpo desmaiado e continuou sua busca pelos cofres, passando por salas e mais salas que, àquela altura, provavelmente estavam vazias. Outro guarda apareceu em seu caminho, armado e melhor preparado que o anterior. Um disparo foi efetuado, mas acertou a parede ao lado do mutante.

— Porra, essa foi perto — reclamou, ao mesmo tempo em que desferia um golpe no braço erguido, fazendo-o largar a arma imediatamente. Baekhyun segurou a cabeça do guarda a fez se chocar com força contra a parede, o impacto sendo suficiente para fazê-lo entregar-se à inconsciência. Deixou mais um corpo desmaiado pelo chão enquanto avançava.

Desembocou na sala dos cofres, sendo recebido por um ataque. Os guardas ali dentro possuíam fuzis, mas o que o atingiu primeiro foi uma porrada em seu rosto; o filete de sangue que escorreu da sobrancelha foi quente e o Byun sentiu o corpo cair no chão. Ele sabia o que viria a seguir, e foi automaticamente que agiu quando expandiu o campo de força para proteger todo o seu corpo com a energia vermelha, ao mesmo tempo em que ouviu o som ensurdecedor dos fuzis atirando contra si.

O impacto da munição de, pelo menos, cinco fuzis sendo descarregados sobre si era indescritível. Doía ter que aguentar tudo aquilo com a energia envolvendo seu corpo como um escudo, mas não poderia nem ser comparado caso fosse atingido por algum dos projéteis, de fato. Aguentou naquela posição o quanto pôde, sentindo sua força aos poucos ser drenada pelo uso dos poderes daquela forma. Tinha que agir rápido e de forma eficaz; sabia que não poderia liquidá-los de um por um, porque isso custaria sua vida — seria pego antes que pudesse matar o segundo deles. E foi por isso que decidiu, de uma vez, esgotar sua fonte de energia num grande impacto.

De uma só vez, expandiu o campo de energia. A velocidade do crescimento fez com que todos aqueles guardas fossem violentamente jogados contra as paredes, os baques fazendo com que perdessem suas armas e acabassem caindo no chão. Baekhyun sentiu a dor lancinante de usar tamanha energia de uma só vez, e precisou permanecer parado por alguns segundos para que não desmaiasse de cansaço imediato. Não sabia se havia matado alguém — nem tinha tempo para verificar.

Quando sentiu que conseguia ficar de pé, levantou-se, sentindo o corpo todo dolorido. Cambaleou conforme avançava para os cofres, escolhendo apenas um para explodir. Teve que juntar os resquícios de energia que ainda existia em si para fazer uma pequena esfera explosiva e inseri-la na fresta onde uma chave entrava. As travas de segurança eram manuais, mas tudo explodiu no segundo seguinte. Baekhyun caiu ao chão, cansado ao extremo. Sua respiração estava pesada e o peito subia e descia com dificuldade, a dor se alastrando por seu corpo como se consumisse seus músculos. Fechou os olhos por um momento, sentado em meio à poeira e à bagunça, cédulas de dinheiro ao seu redor; sentiu-se girar, apesar de estar parado. A tontura o cegava.

E então ouviu os explosivos disparando na área de recepção, e todos os seus sentidos se alarmaram novamente. _Vão chamar a polícia_ , foi seu primeiro pensamento, e também o responsável por uma nova onda de adrenalina injetada em sua corrente sanguínea. Baekhyun não soube de onde tirou energia para se levantar, mas o fez; arrancou dos bolsos as sacolas de pano dobradas, esticando-as e começando a enchê-las com o dinheiro espalhado. Não se preocupava em colocá-lo de forma organizada, apenas jogando-o de qualquer jeito e o mais rápido possível. Não havia muito tempo; não sabia a que distância poderia estar a viatura mais próxima e que atenderia o chamado, embora duvidasse que mandassem apenas uma equipe para deter o _famoso_ Homem de Ferro. _É só a porra da máscara,_ gostaria de dizer a eles.

Quando encheu as duas sacolas, fechando-as com o fio e as jogando por cima dos ombros, se preocupou em sair correndo o mais rápido possível dali. Não importou-se com os corpos jogados pelo chão, e logo saiu pela recepção. Não havia mais ninguém ali, e a poeira ainda estava erguida pelos explosivos sensoriais terem se detonado. Pontos de chamas se erguiam do chão, mas nada fatal. Baekhyun não tirou a máscara quando ganhou a liberdade da rua, espantando multidões que o olhavam como se fosse a pior aberração do mundo, o pior monstro.

E talvez fosse, de fato.

Saiu correndo o mais rápido que pôde, os pulmões queimando pelo esforço excessivo.

— Kyungsoo — falou, ofegante, quando ativou a escuta. — Vem me buscar.

Ele sumiu no primeiro beco que encontrou.

E, dois minutos depois, quando curiosos apareceram para olhar o local, ele já não estava ali.

**. . .**

4.

Chanyeol acordou no completo breu. A noite havia caído e ele sequer havia percebido, embalado pelo sono profundo de um corpo sem muita energia pela falta de alimentação. Contudo, não foi com aquilo que se preocupou no momento em que abriu os olhos para a escuridão do trailer. A pupila dilatada captava a ´profundidade das sombras naquele lugar, e a parca luz da lua que entrava pelos vidros do veículo dava um ar místico ao lugar.

Mas não foi à visão que o Park se apegou naquele momento, e sim ao mesmo som de sucção que havia aprendido a ligar à presença de Kyungsoo. O garoto se moveu sobre a cama, como se o corpo ainda despertasse lentamente. Foi, na realidade, a voz do homem desconhecido que o fez ficar em alerta de uma vez.

— Tem certeza de que tá tudo bem agora? — Ele perguntou, num tom que parecia ser mais insistente.

— Tenho, Kyungsoo — a voz de Baekhyun foi um som mais que bem-vindo a Chanyeol. O Park sentiu vontade de se levantar e correr para fora, se jogar contra ele num abraço apertado, embora _jamais_ fosse realmente fazer isso. Sentiu o coração disparar no peito. — Não me sinto mais esgotado, e esses machucados vão desaparecer com o tempo. Quer parar de preocupação à toa?

— Você é um imbecil — o tom do outro, desta vez, foi mais leve. Mas Chanyeol sentiu-se aflito naquele instante: Baekhyun havia se machucado? Merda, ele queria vê-lo.

— Sou — pelo tom na voz do Byun, Chanyeol soube que havia, naquela única palavra, um sorriso escondido. Sentiu uma vontade quase que enlouquecedora de vê-lo. Foi então que se ergueu da cama lentamente, cuidadoso para não fazer barulho, e se esgueirou para espreitar através da janela de vidro da porta lateral. Estava tudo escuro, então dificilmente seria visto ali dentro. — Pegue a merda do dinheiro agora e leve para o Kim.

Era a primeira vez que o Park via Kyungsoo. Ele era poucos centímetros menor que Baekhyun e tinha um rosto oval. A pele era mais amorenada, e seu cabelo era raspado ao estilo militar. Ele usava um colete de exército por cima de roupas cinzas, e sua calça estava rasgada — embora não soubesse se era pela moda ou por algum infortúnio naquela empreitada. Ele lançava um olhar intenso para Baekhyun, um olhar que Chanyeol nunca seria capaz de dar a ninguém.

— Você não pode mandar todo o dinheiro, Baekhyun — foi o que ele disse.

— Eu consigo mais depois — a resposta de Baekhyun veio logo em seguida. Ele estava de costas para Chanyeol, e havia tirado a máscara. O Park podia ver com clareza a nuca pálida em contraste com os cabelos muito vermelhos.

— E quando conseguir, vai querer mandar também — Kyungsoo rebateu quase que imediatamente, franzindo o cenho numa expressão de contestação e exaspero. Chanyeol sentiu vontade de saber se impor como ele. — Junmyeon cuida daquelas crianças muito bem. E o dinheiro que você manda sempre ajuda.

Só então Chanyeol notou os sacos de pano negros aos pés de Kyungsoo. Um deles estava deitado, como se tivesse caído — ou sido derrubado — na direção do de cabelos vermelhos. Mordeu o lábio cheinho, tentando entender aquilo tudo com a pouca informação sendo jogada a esmo.

— Mas eu sei que mais mutantes aparecem por lá periodicamente, então vocês precisam desse dinheiro — foi o que o Byun disse em seguida, os braços cruzados. Chanyeol já havia passado tempo suficiente na companhia dele para ter certeza de que seu tom começava a se encher de uma breve irritação com a insistência na recusa. — É um mundo de merda pra gente como nós, Kyungsoo. Vocês são a única esperança pra que aquelas crianças e adolescentes não tenham um destino de merda como muitos de nós tivemos.

Houve uma pequena pausa, como se Kyungsoo pensasse a respeito de tudo aquilo que o Byun havia posto em jogo — de fato, eram coisas sobre as quais deveriam refletir com calma, considerar todas as opções. Ou como se estivesse pensando numa forma de rebater, já que parecia obstinado o suficiente para não perder aquela breve discussão. Aquilo fazia mais o estilo de Kyungsoo, que não parecia inclinado a dar razão a Baekhyun.

— Você também precisa se sustentar — foi o que o amigo de Baekhyun disse, depois de alguns momentos em silêncio. Ele apontou para o trailer com o queixo, e Chanyeol quase teve um ataque do coração achando que ele o havia visto. — E agora tem outra boca pra alimentar.

 _Outra boca pra alimentar_. Chanyeol sentiu-se mal com aquela frase. Sentiu-se como um peso morto para Baekhyun, como se o estivesse atrapalhando de alguma forma. Durante sua vida toda foi visto como um estorvo, mas nunca doeu tanto quanto quando parou para pensar que, de fato, o era. Até mesmo para pessoas como ele. Se afastou da janela, sentindo vontade de chorar, e voltou para a cama do Byun.

— Vou ficar com uma parte. Mas leve logo a porra do dinheiro para Junmyeon.

Ainda conseguiu ouvir a voz do Byun mesmo quando voltou a afundar o rosto no travesseiro, lutando com todas as forças para não derramar as lágrimas que queriam jorrar. Ouviu também o barulho que o outro mutante fazia sempre que se teletransportava, mas já não estava ligando. Tinha de se concentrar para não chorar; não queria que o mais velho o pegasse com lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas e um nariz vermelho.

O ruído seguinte foi o da porta lateral sendo aberta.

— Por que tá escuro assim? — A voz confusa do Byun inundou o local como um som receptivo. O peito de Chanyeol se aqueceu no mesmo momento, e ele ergueu o rosto do travesseiro alheio. — Angel baby?

Baekhyun virou-se automaticamente para o banco do passageiro, onde Chanyeol costumava ficar, de praxe. Mas, quando não o encontrou, voltou-se para a própria cama. Lá estava ele, sentado de forma tímida sobre o colchão macio.

Chanyeol não conseguia falar nada. Seu peito estava apertado com os machucados no rosto do mais velho, mas, ao mesmo tempo, estava tão aliviado que podia chorar. Na verdade, _sentiu_ vontade de chorar outra vez.

— Você voltou.

O sorriso que o Byun lhe lançou foi mais quente que o toque do sol.

— Eu te disse. Vou sempre voltar.

**. . .**

5.

Naquela semana transcorrida, Baekhyun assaltou três bancos em três cidades próximas umas das outras, e aquele foi o máximo que já havia feito durante toda a sua vida de roubos, deixando um Chanyeol de coração na mão no trailer todas as vezes. Os assaltos geralmente não duravam o dia inteiro, mas Baekhyun havia lhe contado que passava as tardes após os roubos na companhia de Kyungsoo, longe de tudo, para que recuperasse suas energias e pudesse se sentir melhor. O garoto Park aprendeu a lidar com a própria ansiedade enquanto esperava o mais velho voltar, sempre trazido pelo amigo, Kyungsoo. A verdade é que o Byun sempre o deixava com as mesmas quatro palavras que pareciam ter incrustado como tatuagem em seu coração. _“Eu sempre vou voltar”_. E Chanyeol acreditava. Sempre acreditava, agarrando-se àquela promessa como se fosse um voto silencioso. Desde o primeiro momento até o último, o garoto não havia parado de pensar no homem que o acolhera, rezando com todas as suas forças para que _Deus, se você existe mesmo, não deixe que ele se machuque_. E seu pedido era tão puro e tão forte que o acalentava. E Baekhyun sempre voltava.

Ele estava apaixonado por Byun Baekhyun; tão perdidamente apaixonado que sequer conseguia identificar em que momento começara e em que momento havia se entregado àquilo. Mas sabia, certamente, o momento exato em que havia percebido. Embora as sensações que o Byun o fazia sentir não fossem usuais, ele nunca as havia ligado a amor; nunca, até ouvi-lo cantando para si.

— Olha só, garoto.

Haviam estacionado no meio do nada ao cair da noite daquela terça-feira, 31 de outubro. Era dia das bruxas nas cidades e as crianças estavam saindo fantasiadas para buscar doces; experiência esta que Chanyeol tivera somente nos primeiros anos de vida, quando sua mutação ainda não havia surgido, e ele podia desfrutar de uma vida normal onde era amado pelo que havia em sua alma, não pelo que surgia em suas costas. Agora, ele era velho demais para se lembrar da sensação; mas sabia que a chama estava lá dentro.

O Byun havia feito uma fogueira ao lado do trailer e eles haviam comprado marshmallows para assar no fogo enquanto se esquentavam da brisa outonal. Não havia mais doces que aqueles, mas Baekhyun se esforçara para dar um dia das bruxas diferente para Chanyeol. O garoto sentia-se extremamente grato por isso, e seu coração enchia-se de uma alegria que jamais pensou que fosse de fato experimentar.

Baekhyun havia arrastado sua cadeira de praia para perto da fogueira naquele momento, e, quando ele chamou por Chanyeol, o garoto teve de franzir as sobrancelhas quando o viu carregando o violão velho que havia encontrado numa casa de penhores dois dias antes.

— Olha só — ele posicionou o instrumento sobre a perna, meio desajeitado de forma que Chanyeol nunca havia visto. O mais novo sentiu vontade de rir, mas não o fez; não queria que ele desistisse no meio do caminho do que quer que estivesse fazendo. Apenas atendeu ao chamado e se sentou do outro lado da fogueira, sobre o gramado seco, segurando o palito com o marshmallow espetado em sua ponta.

Chanyeol não sabia que Baekhyun sabia tocar, mas no momento em que ele começou a dedilhar, meio que treinando, sentiu o coração se apertar — embora de um jeito bom. Era como se estivesse sendo abraçado dentro do peito, apertado por uma onda de sensações novas. Sentia-se calmo e eufórico ao mesmo tempo, embora não soubesse bem definir o que era aquilo. Tudo o que sabia é que estava genuinamente feliz porque Baekhyun tocaria algo para si.

— _Boy, you’re looking fine tonight_ — sua voz era gostosa de ouvir, seguida pelo som manso do violão e sendo agraciada pelo crepitar da fogueira ao fundo. — _And every girl has got you in her sight…_

Demorou para perceber que canção era aquela por causa das mudanças na letra que o Byun eventualmente fazia. Mas a melodia entregou, e, com alguns acordes, o Park reconheceu _Angel Eyes_ sendo cantada de forma muito mais fascinante pela voz de Byun Baekhyun, de forma que The Jeff Healey Band jamais poderia alcançar seus pés.

E, a cada verso que deixava a boca de Baekhyun, Chanyeol sentia seu coração palpitar ainda mais rápido. Tinha plena consciência de que talvez fosse possível que ele ouvisse as batidas, mesmo na distância em que se encontravam. _Tum-tum, tum-tum_ ressonando em seus ouvidos, na companhia da voz melodiosa e dos acordes tirados numa perfeição desajeitada, faziam Chanyeol sentir-se quente e abraçado.

Quase sentiu os lábios do Byun contra os seus novamente.

— _So tonight I’ll ask the stars above_ — no momento em que ele cantou aquilo, lançou um sorrisinho arteiro para o Park e logo em seguida olhou para o céu, para as inúmeras estrelas que assistiam ao espetáculo daquela noite na Terra. Chanyeol sentiu-se derreter como o marshmallow que havia sido esquecido tempo demais na fogueira. — _How did I ever win your love? What did I do? What did I say?_ — Quando Baekhyun voltou a encarar Chanyeol nos olhos, ele pôde jurar que o mundo parou naquele exato momento. — _To turn your angel eyes my way?_

E ali, com as chamas espirrando seus pingos de fogo pro ar, Chanyeol só tinha olhos para a luz refletida no rosto do mutante de cabelos vermelhos. Ele era o fogo, e era _mais_ que o fogo.

E Chanyeol estava perdidamente apaixonado por Byun Baekhyun.

Acabou percebendo isso em cada momento posterior àquele dia, desde o modo como se pegava totalmente derretido quando ele o chamava de _angel baby_ , até suas pequenas ações, como a forma que o acordava sempre com uma carícia singela na bochecha, e como estava se esforçando para manter o trailer organizado depois que o Park havia arrumado tudo.

Não voltaram a se beijar desde aquele dia, muito embora Chanyeol desejasse que isso acontecesse todas as vezes que suas mãos se tocavam sem querer enquanto comiam os salgadinhos da mesma vasilha, ou quando Baekhyun limpava iogurte do canto da sua boca usando o polegar. Perguntava-se diariamente se ele de fato se lembrava do que haviam feito naquele dia depois de descerem o morro; perguntava-se se ele sentia o seu gosto como sentia o dele, na ponta da língua; se ele sentia falta de enlaçar os dedos nos fios encaracolados. Chanyeol pegava-se pensando naquele momento quando estava sozinho, e sempre sentia o peito ansiando por mais. Cada vez mais achava que o olhar cúmplice que trocaram no dia seguinte havia sido coisa de sua cabeça.

Sempre que ia dormir, porém, ele revivia os momentos que havia passado nos braços de Baekhyun, sentindo-se envolvido pelo calor dele. Às vezes, sonhava com isso.

**. . .**

6.

_Seus pés estavam feridos, mas ele não conseguia parar de correr. Continuava, passo após passo, mesmo que o asfalto quente machucasse a sola de seus pés, os deixasse em carne viva e os fizesse sangrar. Mesmo assim, ele não parava. Chanyeol sabia que não podia parar, senão_ ele _poderia pegá-lo._

_O pai estava atrás dele, com a faca esterilizada que costumava usar para mutilar as asas em suas costas. Seu semblante era repleto de raiva e frustração. Era possível ver a cólera e a indignação por ter sido amaldiçoado com um filho aberrativo refletidas nos olhos cadenciais. Ele corria atrás de Chanyeol como um assassino, e, mais que nunca, o Park sentia que ele queria fazer muito mais do que apenas cortar-lhe as asas._

_Quando olhou para a frente, viu a própria mãe jogada de joelhos no chão, ao longe. Ela chorava, seu pranto encharcando os cabelos negros que caíam-lhe pelo rosto. Ela balançava com os soluços, e Chanyeol tentou correr ainda mais rápido em direção à ela. Gritou, abriu a boca para gritar “mamãe!, mamãe!”, mas nada parecia fazer sua voz sair. Estava mudo, e o pai parecia querer alcançá-lo ainda mais._

_Chanyeol sentia o corpo todo doer com o esforço que fazia, mas não parou de correr. Queria fugir do pai, queria alcançar a mãe… De alguma forma, sentia que ela seria seu porto seguro, que ela o protegeria das atrocidades que o pai queria cometer. Ela não deixaria que matasse seu filho. Jamais deixaria que ele assassinasse seu único bebê._

_Mas então, quando Chanyeol olhou novamente, ela havia se erguido. Estava de pé, os cabelos jogados para trás. Seu rosto ainda estava coberto de lágrimas, mas seu olhar era recheado de pesar. Quando ela ergueu a mão, estava munida com a mesma faca que o pai tinha em mãos._

_Chanyeol parou abruptamente, caindo no asfalto e sentindo-o queimar todo o seu corpo. E sentiu as mãos dos pais em suas asas, e o sangue, e a dor._

Quando Chanyeol acordou, estava suando frio, a camisa do Bon Jovi, a qual havia pegado emprestada do guarda-roupa de Baekhyun, empapada em suor. Seus olhos demoram a se acostumar com a realidade da lucidez, o coração ainda muito disparado dentro do peito. Aquele pesadelo parecia muito real, provocando uma dor genuinamente horrível. O Park ainda parecia em choque, pensando na dor de ter as suas asas cortadas e no terror que havia passado ao ser perseguido pelo pai, no sonho; e em como seu coração se quebrou por completo quando viu a mãe, que achava ser seu porto-seguro, se voltar contra ele. O peito ainda subia e descia rapidamente, o corpo inclinado no banco do passageiro que fazia de cama.

Aos poucos, sua consciência voltou, e ele notou que aquilo não havia passado de um sonho ruim. Paulatinamente, acalmou-se, até que seus sentidos voltaram a trabalhar com a eficácia de praxe. Chanyeol, então, notou que uma música baixa tocava no carro; alguma espécie de jazz que não conseguiria reconhecer, mas que era o tipo de música que a mãe costumava ouvir. Quando reconheceu, finalmente, _I Hear You Knocking_ soando baixo no toca-discos, perguntou-se o porquê de Baekhyun estar ouvindo aquele tipo de música, já que não fazia o seu estilo. Mas Chanyeol captou outros sons logo em seguida, que cortaram totalmente sua linha de raciocínio; eram ruídos quentes e molhados, estranhos num primeiro momento.

Foi por isso que, inclinando-se sobre o banco, Chanyeol deu uma espiada para os fundos do trailer, esperando encontrar um Baekhyun adormecido.

O que viu, no lugar disso, pesou em seu coração mais do que poderia imaginar.

Sobre a cama do Byun, ele e Kyungsoo estavam embolados, beijando-se calorosamente. As bocas coladas eram um misto tão lascivo de ações carnais que quase não podiam se diferir um do outro. Chanyeol conseguia ver de maneira clara como Kyungsoo conseguia beijá-lo de uma forma poderosa, o corpo parcialmente desnudo sobre o de Baekhyun; o homem de cabelos raspados havia se livrado da própria camisa e mantinha o tronco completamente espremido contra Baekhyun, que, por sua vez, estava só de cueca, como costumava dormir. Eles se esfregavam de um jeito tão intenso que Chanyeol sentiu o próprio estômago afundar.

Em seu desastre completo, o garoto Park acabou por bater contra o rádio do carro em seu sobressalto, ligando-o num volume tão alto que estrondou no interior do carro. Foi nesse momento que Kyungsoo saltou de seu lugar, como um gato, afastando-se de Baekhyun quase tão rapidamente quanto Chanyeol os havia pegado. Não demorou nem um segundo para que, com o ruído de sucção do ar, ele encolhesse tanto que acabou se desmaterializando num teleporte, deixando um Baekhyun um tanto atônito e um Chanyeol completamente errado sozinhos.

Chanyeol havia voltado a se afundar no banco do passageiro, usando as cobertas para se embrulhar por completo. Sentia o rosto muito vermelho e quente, mas isso não era a coisa que mais o incomodava: tinha um sentimento mais profundo e mais dolorido, desde a boca do estômago e que parecia subir, corroendo o seu peito por inteiro. Essa sensação dolorosa havia nascido no momento em que vira Kyungsoo beijando Baekhyun, mas, agora, parecia muito mais intensa e vívida, porque não conseguia tirar a cena da mente.

Ouviu passos se aproximando, e lentamente, tirou as cobertas da frente do rosto. Baekhyun havia sentado ao seu lado, no banco do motorista.

— D-Desculpe — Chanyeol murmurou, sentindo aquela palavra sair queimando de sua garganta.

— Não precisa se desculpar, garoto — o Byun respondeu em seguida, soltando um suspiro que era difícil de ser interpretado. — Não é como se eu tivesse esquecido que você estava aqui.

Apesar de estar tentando evitar que seus olhos se dirigissem a Baekhyun, Chanyeol não conseguiu deixar de notar que ele vestira uma calça antes de se sentar ali consigo. O zíper ainda estava aberto, porém, e era possível ver que, por debaixo das camadas de roupa, Baekhyun sustentava uma ereção bastante evidente. O Park se sentiu mal imediatamente, embora não soubesse se havia sido porque, mais uma vez, estava se sentindo como um empecilho na vida do Byun, ou se porque estava enciumado e entristecido. Não sabia que paixões podiam fazer aquele tipo de coisa ruim com seu coração, então não queria mais sentir… Embora achasse que era impossível tirar aquilo de si, uma vez que havia contraído.

Esses sentimentos conflituosos pareceram refletir em sua face, porque a voz de Baekhyun soou ao seu lado:

— Algum problema, garoto?

 _Muitos problemas_ , ele queria dizer, mas as palavras estavam entaladas em sua garganta. A timidez e o medo de deixar sua voz se expandir marcavam presença em sua vida desde a infância, então era muito difícil de compartilhar quaisquer que fossem suas dúvidas e preocupações, e até mesmo suas tristezas. Contudo, Chanyeol lembrou-se do beijo que ele havia compartilhado com o Byun, e de como fora quente e acolhedor; e lembrou-se dos beijos intensos e acalorados que o mais velho havia compartilhado com Kyungsoo, minutos antes. Pareceu ser um combustível para si.

— Você… se lembra? — Finalmente deixou a pergunta que estava o assombrando havia dias escapar, quase que num sussurro.

— Do quê? — Chanyeol notou que Baekhyun havia aberto a janela e acendido um cigarro. Fumava calmamente, soprando a fumaça contra o ar frio do exterior.

— Daquele dia… na colina… e d-depois… — Murmurou, lutando com todas as forças contra si mesmo para que não deixasse seus demônios internos vencerem. Ele queria falar; pela primeira vez, queria se fazer ser ouvido.

— Parece que você está com medo de falar — o Byun retrucou, apagando o cigarro contra o volante do carro e o jogando no porta-garrafas entre eles. Voltou o corpo para encarar Chanyeol, mas o garoto ainda não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Você se lembra? — Perguntou mais uma vez, a voz soando mais firme e direta.

Baekhyun levou alguns segundos para responder, e ainda havia fumaça saindo por seus lábios entreabertos quando ele abriu a boca para falar.

— Eu lembro.

A resposta fez o peito de Chanyeol se apertar ainda mais, uma tristeza genuína. O coração frágil havia se quebrado aos poucos.

— Então… Por que fez aquilo se você já tinha alguém? — As palavras saíram quase todas de uma vez, empurrando umas às outras, como se, no meio da frase, a garganta do Park pudesse se fechar. Ele fez muita força para não chorar, embora seus olhos estivessem marejados.

— Eu não tenho ninguém — a voz de Baekhyun, pela primeira vez, soou vacilante. Não havia resquícios do homem rebelde e intenso nele; apenas um tom quebradiço que pareceu passar despercebido pelo Park, que estava preso na própria tristeza.

— Não foi o que eu vi — a frase que Chanyeol havia soltado soou como um murmúrio, tímido.

— Ciúme, garoto? — A pergunta havia saído quase que de forma cômica, mas acabou por machucar _ambos_ ainda mais. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça negativamente para si mesmo, acendendo outro cigarro e enchendo os pulmões de fumaça, como se quisesse se afogar.

— Não — a resposta de Chanyeol foi rápida e pareceu magoada.

Ficaram imersos num silêncio que se seguiu, absortos demais nos sentimentos que carregavam dentro do peito. Chanyeol queria chorar, mas ainda fazia forças para não fazê-lo. Não queria parecer fraco, não naquele momento; estava cansado de mostrar fragilidade em frente ao Byun. Não queria que ele soubesse que estava apaixonado.

— Kyungsoo é meu amigo. — Foi Baekhyun quem quebrou o silêncio. Ele tragou o cigarro outra vez com a pausa que se sucedeu àquela sentença, quase como se escolhesse as palavras certas. — É uma vida solitária. Ele me ajuda às vezes, entende? Uma mão amiga.

Chanyeol sentiu o rosto esquentar mais uma vez, tomado pela vergonha. Havia entendido perfeitamente o que o Byun quisera dizer, mas ainda assim sentia-se como um lixo. Respirou fundo, prendendo o choro dentro de si e relutando em fazer qualquer coisa. Vários segundos haviam se passado em completo silêncio quando Chanyeol deixou a respiração escapar.

— Eu também sou seu amigo.

Ninguém disse mais nada naquela noite. Chanyeol virou-se para o lado oposto, em direção à maldita porta emperrada. Fechou os olhos, tentando dormir.

Apesar de tudo, a tristeza trazia cansaço, e o Park se entregou ao inconsciente outra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEH... NÃO ME ODEIEM... NEM AO BAEKHYUN... Tudo tem um motivo...... 
> 
> Então, gente, o que vocês acharam?! Espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado a todos. Vocês sempre podem falar comigo aí embaixo nos comentários, juro que respondo todo mundo! Mas vocês podem me encontrar no TT e no ccat também, vou deixar os links abaixo. 
> 
> Playlist da fanfic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5fluYyhsCVFC0AwddhtXeA?si=dfsB0aWsS5yZ_r4vVntz4A 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/GUNSNLOEY 
> 
> CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.me/YEOLWISHES 
> 
> Até a próxima!


	4. You Shook Me All Night Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chegamos com mais um capítulo. Depois da turbulência do anterior, eu espero que vocês apreciem os mimos... hehe
> 
> Eu sinceramente achei que esse capítulo não sairia hoje porque eu estive muito dispersa essa semana, mas a fada da concentração veio me abençoar ontem e consegui acabar tudo a tempo. Quero agradecer muuuuuuito à Dulce pela betagem em tempo recorde <3 você é um anjo!
> 
> Gente que comentou no capítulo anterior! Vocês são uns anjos, eu leio tudo e fico muito quentinha. Vou responder todo mundo sim! Só sou muito enrolada com isso. 
> 
> UMA COISINHA! Eu gostaria de pedir licença poética para usar uma música de 1997 nessa história. hahahah Ela era imprescindível pro momento! Se trata de Into My Arms, do Nick Cave, daí vocês vão chegar a ela no momento certo.
> 
> No mais, boa leitura! Vejo vocês nas notas finais!
> 
> AVISO!! Cenas inapropriadas para menores de 18.

**T.N.T.**

_Capítulo 4: You Shook Me All Night Long_

_The earth was quaking_

_My mind was aching_

_And we were making it_

_And you shook me all night long_

1.

Com o tremor do veículo ao passar com velocidade sobre um buraco, Chanyeol acordou quando sentiu o baque da cabeça na janela de vidro fechada do trailer. Os olhos abriram-se tão rapidamente que se machucaram com a claridade da manhã que despontava lá fora, e ele só percebeu que estavam em movimento quando, novamente, o Byun passou por cima de um buraco na estrada e ele foi jogado contra o para-brisa. Ouviu a risada do mais velho ao seu lado, clara e limpa como a brisa que entrava pela janela meio aberta ao lado dele. Os raios de sol incidiam contra a pele de Baekhyun diretamente, dourando-a, e os cabelos pareciam chama viva.

Quando sua visão se acostumou, porém, percebeu que a claridade não batia diretamente contra o seu rosto. O Byun havia erguido o quebra-sol do carro, e uma sombra relaxava sobre a face angelical do mais alto.

— Bom dia, angel baby — ele falou, lançando-lhe aquele sorriso de canto que fazia o peito de Chanyeol se derreter. — Que tal colocar o cinto de segurança, hein? Eu dei um jeito de colocar isso no seu banco pra você usar.

Não havia se passado nem cinco minutos que estava consciente e a vermelhidão já tomava conta do seu rosto. Enquanto puxava o cinto, lembrou-se da ocasião em que perguntara para o mais velho o porquê de não haver nenhum nos bancos do trailer. O Byun havia respondido que era mais confortável somente _não usar_ , e que havia tirado porque “ _não gostava daquela porra pendurada no carro”._ Porém, logo em seguida, perguntara ao mais novo se ele se sentiria mais confortável com um cinto de segurança em seu banco; quando Chanyeol disse que sim, levou somente um dia para o mais velho dar um jeito de instalá-lo, mesmo que somente no assento do passageiro.

— Bom dia — Chanyeol respondeu, finalmente. — Aonde estamos indo?

A imagem de Baekhyun concentrado na estrada ainda era uma coisa difícil de lidar para Chanyeol. Ele ficava tão bonito, principalmente com a luminosidade desvendando cada pedacinho detalhado de sua aparência, o sol banhando o rosto bonito e chamando a atenção para a pintinha que ele tinha sobre o lábio superior. Ele se sentava de uma forma _tão_ despojada, _tão_ dominante e relaxada que dava a impressão de que nada, nunca, poderia perturbá-lo. Ele colocava somente a mão esquerda sobre o volante, controlando o girar das rodas com maestria enquanto a destra pousava de forma sugestiva sobre o câmbio de marcha. A mão de Baekhyun era grande, e seus dedos eram longos e finos. Chanyeol não se importaria de levar um tapa dele.

Embora aquele pensamento parecesse deslocado e extremamente envergonhante.

— Estamos a meio dia de uma cidadezinha — explicou o Byun, puxando o mais novo de seu olhar contemplativo sobre a sua figura. — Vamos ficar num hotel e ter refeições completas, o que acha?

Chanyeol nunca havia se hospedado em um hotel, e toda a comida que se lembrava de ter experimentado era a que sua mãe fazia — e ele mesmo, periodicamente. Desde que havia fugido e sido acolhido pelo outro mutante, se alimentava de comida instantânea — principalmente nos primeiros dias. Depois de um tempo, passou a cozinhar mais, e dar a Baekhyun a prova de comida caseira, embora não soubesse que havia sido a primeira vez que faziam isso para ele com tanto carinho e amor. O mais alto coçou o próprio olho, inchado pelo sono, mas assentiu à pergunta feita.

— Muito bem — o Byun comprimiu os lábios. — A despensa está vazia, preciso reabastecer. Então também vamos fazer compras.

— Tudo bem — foi o que Chanyeol lhe disse, desprendendo-se do cinto de segurança para se levantar. Tinha de forçar um equilíbrio maior para se manter de pé enquanto o trailer estava em movimento, mas, com o passar dos dias, já havia se acostumado a se locomover daquele jeito. Ainda que fosse desajeitado, o treinamento o levava à perfeição. — Você já tomou café da manhã?

— Ainda não — respondeu o mais velho, lançando um olhar por cima do ombro enquanto o garoto se distanciava. Mas sua atenção voltou para a estrada quase que imediatamente. — Faz pra mim, angel baby?

Mesmo depois de todos aqueles dias sendo chamado daquela forma, Chanyeol ainda sentia-se esquentar como se estivesse ouvindo pela primeira vez. Não sabia como o coração podia bater tão forte daquele jeito sem causar danos permanentes em sua própria caixa torácica, nem como ainda não havia derretido por completo com tudo aquilo. Era injusto que Byun Baekhyun tivesse tamanho poder sobre si, quando aquela nem mesmo era sua área de mutação.

— Faço — respondeu baixinho, o tom de voz soando sem jeito, como sempre acontecia.

Apesar de tudo aquilo, Chanyeol ainda tinha a sensação de que tudo estava errado por se sentir daquele jeito em relação ao Byun. Não queria sentir o frio no estômago sempre que ouvia a voz mansa dele, e também não queria que o coração derretesse a cada demonstração de cuidado e carinho, mesmo que implícitos; não queria que arrepios se espalhassem sempre que Baekhyun tocava em sua pele, nem que se sentisse quente toda vez que ele lançasse um olhar mais intenso para si. Queria parar de se sentir tão vulnerável e entregue a cada vez que se lembrava do beijo que haviam trocado, do gosto que ele tinha dançando na ponta da sua língua. Chanyeol não queria estar apaixonado por Byun Baekhyun, mas ele só se encontrava cada vez mais enterrado naquele sentimento.

A manhã que se sucedeu àquele incidente com Kyungsoo foi estranha. Eles não se falaram num primeiro momento, mas depois de algumas horas, apenas na companhia um do outro, foi como se tivessem varrido o problema para debaixo do tapete. Voltaram a se comunicar normalmente, embora num ritmo lento, a princípio. Inundavam o silêncio com música, porém depois de algumas horas, não havia mais necessidade daquilo. As conversas eram rasas, e após um tempo voltaram ao que era antes. O elefante cor de rosa, no entanto, continuava no ambiente, sempre os vigiando, mesmo após quase uma semana.

Ninguém havia tocado no assunto, ignorando terminantemente o que havia acontecido naquela madrugada. Baekhyun não parecia nem um pouco inclinado a falar sobre, e Chanyeol certamente não traria o assunto à tona. Lembrava-se de como havia se sentido naquele dia, tão cabisbaixo e de coração partido; e, apesar do decorrer dos dias ter amenizado essa sensação, ela ainda permanecia ali, bem no fundo.

E, mesmo assim, ainda estava completamente caído por aquele homem.

Quando terminou de fritar ovos e bacon e de passar geleia em torradas, Chanyeol colocou tudo na mesa antes de chamar Baekhyun. O trailer foi perdendo velocidade lentamente, até que o mais velho o estacionasse no acostamento da estrada. O mais novo já havia sentado para fazer o próprio desjejum quando seus olhos não se contiveram nas torradas e buscaram a visão de um Baekhyun preguiçoso em calças folgadas, a blusa preta gasta pelas lavagens ficando levemente mais clara; ele se espreguiçou e o tecido subiu, dando ao Park a perfeita visão do caminho de seu baixo-ventre escondendo-se sob a calça. O olhar vidrado de Chanyeol foi interceptado pelo mais velho com um sorriso de lado, mais curvado que os de praxe — sapeca, escondendo uma safadeza sutil. O garoto não pôde fazer mais nada além de desviar o olhar de forma abrupta pro próprio café da manhã, tentando esconder as bochechas coradas com a cabeça abaixada.

Baekhyun sentou-se no lugar à sua frente, sequer esperando antes de começar a atacar a comida. Parecia até que não havia se alimentado no dia anterior.

— Tá uma delícia — comentou o mais velho, depois de algum tempo. O Park lhe ofereceu um sorriso acanhado, que não durou mais do que alguns segundos em sua face. Ele sentia os olhos de Baekhyun sobre si, mas não ousava erguer os seus para fitá-lo. — Chanyeol.

Ao som do próprio nome, o mais novo não pôde continuar ignorando o mar de tensão que se instalava entre ambos. Ergueu seu olhar até que este colidisse com o do Byun, e ambos se encararam de uma forma intensa, num silêncio repleto de palavras a transbordar. Mais uma vez, Chanyeol sentiu-se acanhado com a voracidade que encontrava nos orbes escuros do outro mutante, mas estava preso pela corrente de eletricidade que parecia interligá-los. Não conseguia se afastar, mas também tinha medo de se aproximar.

— Baekhyun. — Respondeu, deixando o nome se derramar de seus lábios como um sussurro.

A mão do Byun viajou pela superfície da mesa até alcançar a de Chanyeol. Era tão grande quanto a do mais novo, mas elas se encaixaram de um jeito quente e confortável. O Park sentiu o coração amolecer dentro do peito, gritando o nome do mais velho, mesmo que Chanyeol lutasse contra aquilo.

— Me desculpe pelo que você viu naquela noite — as palavras dele saíram com uma quietude arbitrária, atingindo os ouvidos de Chanyeol com uma estranheza intensa. O mais novo piscou uma, duas, três vezes para o Byun, como se seu cérebro estivesse com dificuldades de processar a sentença proferida pelo mais velho. Baekhyun simplesmente não parecia o tipo que pedia desculpas por qualquer coisa que fosse, e Chanyeol definitivamente não se considerava o _tipo_ que recebia pedidos de desculpa. Muito menos naquela situação, quando achou que jamais voltariam a tocar no assunto. — Tudo bem?

— Você não tem que me pedir desculpas — as palavras deixaram a boca do Park de forma atropelada, como sempre acontecia quando ele queria falar coisas demais sem perder a coragem no meio da frase, sem gaguejar ou fazer pausas. — Você não me deve nada.

— Te devo sim — rebateu o Byun, quase que imediatamente após as palavras do garoto. Ele se ergueu de seu lugar, inclinando-se na direção do rapaz por sobre a mesa e fazendo todas as louças se afastarem. Apertou com uma sutileza firme a mão do mais alto, o suficiente para ele perceber que estava sendo sério em seu pedido. — Te devo muito mais do que isso, mas você não pode compreender. Não agora.

Por mais que não entendesse o peso daquelas palavras em sua totalidade, Chanyeol sentiu-se desmanchar sob elas. O brilho selvagem no olhar do Byun era totalmente direcionado a si, e toda a genuinidade que ele continha em seu interior estava sendo demonstrada naquele momento. Por mais que parte de si não quisesse se entregar àquilo, Chanyeol não conseguia evitar. Não conseguia mais lutar contra o sentimento e o desejo que cresciam dentro de si. Tudo o que sabia, naquele momento, porém, era que seu cérebro não podia funcionar direito, e seu corpo não obedecia aos seus comandos básicos; Baekhyun estava tão próximo que era possível sentir a respiração quente bater contra o seu rosto.

— Você tem a sua vida, Baek — sussurrou o Park, paralisado com a aproximação. Não percebeu o meio sorriso que despontou nos lábios vermelhos do mais velho, e também não sabia o quanto aquele apelidinho simplista mexia com ele. O quanto ele gostava.

— E você está nela agora — a resposta foi velada com o pressionar dos lábios do Byun sobre a pele quente da bochecha do Park. Chanyeol fechou os olhos com força, recitando mentalmente o quão _golpe baixo_ aquilo era. Mas todas as ações do outro mutante seriam golpes baixos em se tratando dos seus sentimentos. — Você me perdoa?

_O sol é quente?_

— Perdoo — respondeu o óbvio, finalmente soltando a respiração quando o outro se afastou.

Enquanto observava o mais velho se erguer de seu lugar, levando a louça suja para a pequena pia a poucos metros, e, logo em seguida voltar para o seu lugar no banco do motorista, Chanyeol refletiu sobre o perigo no qual estava se colocando. Baekhyun não era dele, por mais que ele fosse seu; podia voltar a se magoar, podia voltar a sentir ciúmes e ficar triste. Não tinha como saber se ele voltaria a fazer algo como aquilo, e também não sabia se ele voltaria, um dia, a pensar em beijá-lo.

Porra, estava apaixonado demais para pensar em qualquer consequência para os seus atos.

**. . .**

2.

Era quase meio-dia quando Baekhyun estacionou o trailer em frente a uma hospedaria, naquela cidade tão pequena que parecia não existir no mapa.

Pouquíssimos carros eram vistos nas ruas, e as pessoas pareciam se locomover usando bicicletas. Pais buscavam seus filhos nas escolas e outras pessoas paravam para almoçar em lanchonetes ali perto. De repente, Chanyeol sentiu-se diminuto e envergonhado, principalmente quando o Byun deixou claro que teriam de sair juntos para pegar um quarto bom naquele edifício rústico.

Sua fobia social parecia ficar ainda pior à medida que as asas cresciam em suas costas. Naquele momento, depois de tanto tempo sem cortá-las, elas já estavam grandes o suficiente para deixarem-no corcunda. As camisetas das quais dispunha estavam terrivelmente apertadas e sempre era um sacrifício para se vestir quando saía do banho. Quem quer que o visse, no momento em que pousasse os olhos sobre si, saberia que havia algo de anormal em seu corpo. E esse era o medo de Chanyeol; medo que descobrissem sobre si, sobre sua mutação impossível de esconder, e que Baekhyun acabasse sofrendo as consequências disso também.

— Não é melhor eu ficar…? Você pode sair por aí sem ser percebido, e eu posso ficar escondido aqui dentro — sugeriu o mais novo, tímido sob o olhar de curiosidade do Byun. — Eu não me importo, mesmo. Pode aproveitar tudo lá fora, eu vou ficar bem.

A risada de Baekhyun preencheu o interior do trailer, límpida como a primeira e única vez que Chanyeol a ouvira. Ele não costumava dar aquelas gargalhadas, e era sempre uma surpresa para o mais novo quando ouvia aquele som de deleite tão puro e contagiante. Mas, naquele momento, só conseguiu olhar para o mais velho como se um ponto de interrogação estivesse estampado em sua cara.

— Você só pode estar brincando, garoto — retrucou Baekhyun, indo até o próprio armário para vasculhar as peças de roupas que tinha ali. Não demorou para achar o que queria, voltando até Chanyeol com um moletom em mãos. — Veste isso por cima. Ainda vai aparecer um montinho nas suas costas, mas, francamente, quem ousar reclamar disso na minha frente vai ter que engolir fogo.

O mais novo corou violentamente com as palavras do Byun, aceitando a peça de roupa. Não sabia se ele estava falando sério — realmente, não duvidava da superproteção do mais velho —, mas não queria atrair problemas. Vestiu-se com aquilo o mais rápido que pôde, mesmo que não fizesse tanta diferença assim. O cheiro gostoso de Baekhyun se desprendia do tecido, confortando-o de algum jeito — e talvez aquela tenha sido a jogada principal do mutante de cabelos vermelhos.

Quando deixaram o trailer, Baekhyun carregando mochilas com as roupas que usariam na sua breve estadia naquela cidadezinha, o mais novo sentiu os olhares caírem quase que imediatamente sobre si. Algumas pessoas que passavam por ele lançavam-lhe olhares de curiosidade, e algumas até mesmo deixavam transparecer um semblante afetado, um cenho franzido. Contudo, os olhares que recebia eram diferentes dos olhares de ódio que costumava ter em sua cidade natal — não, eles não sabiam que o Park era mais um _mutantezinho nojento_. A pena era quase palpável, e isso também machucava. Provavelmente achavam que ele tinha alguma doença, algum distúrbio ou que fosse simplesmente desfigurado.

Encolheu-se de tal jeito que Baekhyun teve de lançar seus olhares intimidadores a qualquer um que ousasse encarar por mais de dois segundos o seu garoto. A mão quente do Byun alcançou a sua, apertando de forma protetora a palma suada e os dedos frios, e o puxou para andar mais rápido em direção à entrada da hospedaria.

Uma sineta anunciou a chegada de ambos, e uma mulher de meia-idade os encarou por detrás do balcão. Os cabelos grisalhos estavam presos de forma muito apertada num coque atrás da cabeça, e seu rosto tinha uma expressão severa e pouquíssimo acolhedora para alguém que deveria recepcionar clientes. Chanyeol ficou um pouco para trás, temendo o olhar julgador daquela desconhecida, que já parecia o suficientemente intimidadora para o seu gosto. Baekhyun, no entanto, não parecia se afetar com a cara de quem havia chupado limão.

— Os quartos disponíveis, por favor — solicitou o mutante de cabelos vermelhos. Chanyeol a viu encarar os fios tingidos naquele tom rubro vívido com um olhar de reprovação, muito provavelmente proveniente da falta de costume que ela poderia ter com aquilo. Todos ali pareciam presos em 1920.

— Só temos um disponível — até mesmo sua voz era áspera. — Com uma cama. — O olhar dela se deslocou para Chanyeol, a expressão não mudando em nenhum momento. — Posso fazer pela metade do preço para vocês.

 _Um quarto. Uma cama_. Chanyeol já estava se acostumando com a ideia de dormir no chão, muito embora aquilo lhe parecesse um clichê romântico de filmes hollywoodianos. Não pôde se manter impassível, no entanto, quando o Byun virou-se discretamente para si, lhe lançando outro daqueles olhares cúmplices, acompanhado daquele seu sorrisinho de canto que queria dizer muito mais coisas do que seria apropriado para a ocasião — e o horário. _Droga_ , Chanyeol estava corando novamente, tão violentamente que poderia parecer estar passando mal.

— Aceitamos a oferta — foi o que o mais velho respondeu.

Não demorou muito para que Baekhyun preenchesse uma nota fiscal e recebesse a chave para o quarto. Quando ele se dirigiu à escadaria de madeira próxima ao balcão, Chanyeol se precipitou em segui-lo de perto, procurando não encarar a face da recepcionista — não queria, afinal, encontrar olhares de reprovação.

Uma cama de casal suficientemente espaçosa para ambos se deitarem sem maiores problemas encontrava-se no centro do quarto que lhes fora destinado. A visão pegou o mais novo de surpresa, já que estava esperando por uma cama pequena que não poderia ser dividida. De repente, preocupou-se com o que a recepcionista poderia pensar de ambos, apesar de ter alugado o quarto pela metade do preço.

— Eu posso dormir no chão — anunciou, querendo resolver aquele problema de uma vez por todas, mas o olhar que recebeu de Baekhyun pareceu varrer seus pensamentos por completo. Não era o tipo de olhar que pudesse definir, no entanto, então continuou perdido na imensidão paradisíaca que era a sensação de ser vigiado pelo mais velho. — Q-Que foi?

— Você vai dormir na cama, Chanyeol — Baekhyun respondeu, jogando sobre o colchão de aparência macia as duas mochilas. — Comigo. — Completou, antes de voltar-se para o mais novo, com aquele sorrisinho arteiro no canto da boca. _Céus_ , como Chanyeol queria ter a coragem de findar o espaço que existia entre eles e selar um beijo naquele mesmo lugar.

— Bem… Quer dizer, tudo bem — atrapalhou-se todo, uma vez mais o rosto corando como se fosse o fim do mundo. Desviou o olhar para analisar o interior do quarto direito, já que só havia focado na cama. Não havia muitos móveis, dando-lhes pleno espaço, apesar do cômodo parcialmente pequeno. Havia um armário próximo ao Park, e, puxando uma das gavetas, certificou-se de que estava completamente vazio. Havia uma mesinha recostada ao lado do armário e duas mesas de cabeceira, uma de cada lado da cama, com abajures desligados. Os lençóis eram brancos, bem como as cortinas penduradas na janela ampla.

— Tem banheira — a voz do Byun atraiu a atenção de Chanyeol de volta para o mais velho, e percebeu que ele pendia metade do corpo para dentro de outro cômodo; somente então notou a porta lateral que ali havia, o que automaticamente interpretou como sendo o banheiro. — Não esperava por isso, mas é uma surpresa boa.

— Eu nunca tomei banho de banheira — comentou o mais novo, dando de ombros enquanto enterrava as mãos nos bolsos frontais de seu jeans surrado. Ainda evitava olhar diretamente para o outro, então sua visão se alternava no par de sapatos sujos em seus pés e na face do Byun, que o encarava com aquela expressão divertida no rosto.

— É seu dia de sorte, então — ele disse, fechando a porta do banheiro e voltando, em passos lentos, a se aproximar. O sorriso que ofereceu a Chanyeol quando chegou perto o suficiente foi cúmplice, e esse era um de seus favoritos. — Vem, garoto, vamos almoçar.

Voltaram a descer as escadas, lado a lado. Quando estavam daquele jeito, Chanyeol tomava consciência da diferença de altura entre ambos, e tentava se encolher ao máximo para passar despercebido ao lado do mais velho. Não gostava dos olhares sobre si, principalmente agora, que suas asas estavam grandes o suficiente para serem notadas naquele monte que estufava suas costas. Mas Baekhyun parecia notar cada mínimo detalhe sobre as pequenas ações do mais novo, e foi por isso que não o deixou se intimidar por estar saindo à luz do dia. Não queria que Chanyeol sentisse medo, nunca mais; queria que ele fosse livre, como todos os anjos deveriam ser. E foi por isso que passou suavemente o braço ao redor da cintura larga do mais novo, segurando-o de forma firme e o fazendo caminhar bem colado a si. Chanyeol pareceu acanhado de início, mas não o afastou, nem mesmo falou alguma coisa.

Deixaram o hotel e procuraram por algum estabelecimento onde poderiam almoçar. Aquela cidadezinha comercial parecia ser propícia para aquele tipo de coisa, já que havia lanchonetes e restaurantes a cada esquina. Não demorou para que encontrassem um bom lugar, e, juntos, escolheram uma mesa.

Não era um lugar cheio, e o ambiente era amplo de forma que podiam se isolar numa mesa mais afastada. Baekhyun foi um perfeito cavalheiro ao puxar a cadeira para Chanyeol sentar, mesmo que o maior tenha se atrapalhado todo no momento de se aproximar da mesa circular e tenha batido o joelho sob o tampão. Nenhuma atenção foi chamada, mas o mais novo estava ansioso e a todo momento monitorando os rostos das pessoas que ali faziam suas refeições no mais absoluto silêncio.

— E se eles notarem? — Perguntou, ainda tomado pela insegurança.

— Se notarem, vão te olhar torto — a resposta do Byun foi precisamente honesta. — Mas não vão fazer nada. Pessoas de cidade pequena, como esta, temem demais o que não conseguem explicar. Não vão ser capazes de falar alguma coisa. — Os olhos do Byun continham, mais uma vez, aquele brilho intenso que Chanyeol achava extremamente charmoso. Um fogo explosivo que pertencia somente a ele, e que atingia todas as fibras das quais o Park era feito. Não conseguia olhá-lo diretamente sem constatar que estava apaixonado. — E, se falarem… Bem, vão ter que lidar comigo.

As últimas palavras foram proferidas num tom tão cínico que arrancou uma risada de Chanyeol. Sentiu o peito tornar-se mais leve e solto com a sensação, o riso saindo de forma insonora enquanto ele batia a palma da mão na mesa, uma única vez. Os olhinhos se fechavam de tal forma que tornavam-se engelhados, mas a face do Park ficava mais adorável ainda quando seus traços eram dominados pela alegria. Baekhyun sabia que aquela era uma visão única, tão rara que queria guardar no coração.

Fizeram um pedido e a eficiência parecia ser um dos pontos fortes daquele lugar. Peixe, salada e batatas fritas inundaram a mesa dos dois quando começaram a comer, em silêncio, apenas apreciando o gosto da comida e a companhia um do outro. Chanyeol gostava de olhar para Baekhyun enquanto ele estava distraído catando as uva-passas de sua própria salada — sabia que ele as odiava, demais —, concentrado separando o que considerava comestível e o que deveria ser dado aos cachorros. Ele ficava mais lindo naqueles momentos, os lábios amontoados num bico proeminente. Quase deixava toda a aura de mutante rebelde para trás, mas ainda era o seu Baekhyun.

— Baek — o chamou em determinado momento, atraindo para si a atenção do mais velho. Sempre que o chamava daquela forma, querendo iniciar uma conversa, ele lhe agraciava com toda a sua atenção imediata, as sobrancelhas se erguendo levemente. — Você não acha que eu estou sendo um estorvo pra você?

Um sorriso manso se abriu nos lábios do Byun, desses que só eram perceptíveis caso se olhasse com atenção. Por sorte, Chanyeol era um observador nato dos lábios do mais velho.

— Sim — ele respondeu. — Mas é um estorvo que eu gosto.

Aquela foi mais uma das coisas que faziam Chanyeol corar violentamente. Baekhyun parecia ter um talento natural para deixá-lo desconcertado a ponto de querer esconder o rosto — estranhamente, queria enterrá-lo no pescoço do mais velho e apenas ficar ali, escondido, sentindo seu cheiro. Não havia um dia em que ele convivesse na presença do mutante de cabelos vermelhos que suas bochechas não assumissem um tom vertiginoso de vermelho, mas, depois de algum tempo, estava aprendendo a lidar melhor com aqueles momentos.

— E-eu… poderia te ajudar, sabe? Com _aquilo_ — a última palavra foi sussurrada de forma que somente o outro pudesse ouvir. Inclinou-se para a frente, de modo a se aproximar o máximo do mais velho. — Eu acho que posso ser útil.

O cenho de Baekhyun estava franzido enquanto ele fitava o mais novo de volta, os olhos o encarando um pouco perdido.

— Com os bancos? — Perguntou baixo, no mesmo tom sussurrante utilizado pelo Park. Chanyeol assentiu com a cabeça, respondendo à sua pergunta. — Fora de cogitação, moleque. — A resposta veio sem nem mesmo um pingo de hesitação, Baekhyun arrumando a postura sobre a cadeira que ocupava enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. As mãos se ergueram no ar, os dedos longos esticados num gesto de explicação. — Você fica na segurança do trailer.

— Mas eu posso te ajudar, Baek… — o garoto insistiu, e Baekhyun quase o xingou pelo golpe baixo de usar aquele apelido e fazer a cara de cachorro pedinte mais fofa do mundo. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso, precisando reunir muita força de vontade para não ceder ao menor pedido do rapaz mais alto. — Por favor…

— Você é meu anjo da guarda, Chanyeol — explicou, laçando um pulso por sobre a mesa e buscando pela mão do mais novo. Os dedos longos fecharam-se no punho do Park, o apertando em sua quentura bem-vinda. — Me proteja ficando no trailer.

Por mais que sentisse a necessidade de fazer algo a mais do que apenas ficar no veículo, esperando-o e com a dúvida o corroendo a cada passar de minuto, Chanyeol não conseguia mais insistir. O polegar do mais velho fazia um carinho terno sobre a pele das costas de sua mão, um toque tão suave e íntimo que parecia quase inexistente. Sentiu o coração esquentar, o corpo todo esquentar. Por isso, deixou o assunto para lá.

**. . .**

3.

Depois do almoço, ambos foram em busca de um mercado para fazer as compras e abastecer a despensa do trailer. Acharam um que parecia bem completo de produtos no mesmo quarteirão onde ficava a hospedaria onde dormiriam, e Baekhyun levou o trailer até o estacionamento do estabelecimento para que pudessem levar as compras direto para o seu interior. Geralmente, quando precisavam de suprimentos, o Byun costumava sair sozinho para comprar; é claro que pegava somente os produtos que conhecia e dos quais gostava, mas havia muita coisa que ele trazia para dentro de casa — ou _do trailer_ — que Chanyeol não fazia muito gosto. Era ele quem cozinhava, afinal, e alguns tipos de óleos e outros ingredientes eram melhores escolhidos por si mesmo.

O acompanhou enquanto enchiam um carrinho com os produtos cuidadosamente escolhidos. Enquanto Baekhyun os puxava aleatoriamente da prateleira, sequer olhava direito e os lançava para dentro do carrinho, Chanyeol tinha o cuidado de retirá-los, verificar todos os detalhes, como marca, preço e data de validade, e, se fosse preciso, os trocava pelos que julgava serem melhores. É claro que o Byun estava fazendo aquilo por diversão, para ver o seu garoto todo preocupado e sendo absurdamente atencioso com coisas que sequer eram vivas.

Chanyeol, por outro lado, estava especialmente feliz com aquela atividade. Estava se sentindo útil o suficiente, muito diferente da sensação de ficar somente confinado no trailer e esperando que o Byun fizesse tudo por si. Ele estava tão concentrado em sua tarefa para fazer tudo de forma certa que sequer notava os olhares atravessados que recebia por conta do monte que se formava em suas costas, onde suas asas — maiores do que nunca — se escondiam por debaixo das camadas de roupa que vestia. Não, ele não se importou com o que as outras pessoas estariam pensando naqueles momentos, principalmente quando Baekhyun jogava uma mão sobre a sua e o ajudava a empurrar o carrinho.

— Precisamos comprar roupas novas pra você, angel baby — o Byun disse, quando estavam organizando as compras recém-feitas na despensa do trailer. Ele estava agachado, guardando os produtos no pequeno armário no interior do veículo, enquanto Chanyeol mantinha-se recostado de forma relaxada à ponta da mesa, limpando as compras com um paninho. — As suas estão muito gastas, e você precisa de espaço pra essas asas.

— Não preci—

Os ruídos de protestos foram calados quando o mais velho se ergueu abruptamente, ficando tão próximo de Chanyeol que foi fácil para que seus lábios selassem os dele. O toque foi suave porém _real_ , e fez o coração do mais novo parar por alguns segundos antes de voltar a bombear sangue loucamente. Não restaram olhos abertos enquanto Baekhyun sugava-lhe o lábio inferior suavemente, num beijo que era íntimo demais para ser considerado superficial. Lentamente, ele se afastou em seguida, oferecendo aquela sensação de conforto em forma de sorriso quase invisível.

— Sem negar, angel baby — respondeu, erguendo a mão de forma que pudesse resvalar o nó do indicador numa carícia simples sobre a bochecha do mais novo.

E Chanyeol não voltou a recusar.

Havia pequenas lojas de roupas que apareciam na área mais comercial da cidade, e pareciam apetecer o gosto de ambos. Baekhyun comprou para si mesmo algumas roupas novas, todas coincidentemente monocromáticas para combinar com o restante de seu guarda-roupa preto. Chanyeol escolheu camisetas dois números maiores que si, para conseguir esconder as asas. Não lhe agradava a ideia de mantê-las presas, porque isso passou a ser incômodo demais conforme elas cresciam e os nervos que se desenvolviam ao longo desses membros tornavam-se mais sensíveis. Mas, enquanto as experimentava, o Byun escapuliu para o interior de um dos provadores, apenas para lhe sussurrar: _ei, depois te ensino um truque_.

Compras feitas, Baekhyun o levou para passear pela cidade. Não havia muita coisa para verem, apenas o movimento habitual de pessoas. Mas era bom para Chanyeol apenas andar ao lado de Baekhyun, esperando pelo fim da tarde enquanto, passo após passo, parecia existir somente os dois no mundo. As mãos se esbarravam ao lado dos corpos unidos pela pouca distância, pele resvalando em pele, e a energia que compartilhavam era tamanha que não podia ser simplesmente explicada.

Até que Baekhyun capturou sua mão, entrelaçando os dedos num aperto bem-vindo. O vento frio do outono, que dava seus primeiros indícios da chegada do inverno, fustigava a pele descoberta pelas camadas de roupa, mas, naquele momento, Chanyeol sentiu-se quente por completo. O fogo dos cabelos do Byun o aqueceu de dentro pra fora, fazendo aquele sentimento tão recorrente em seu peito transbordar e inundá-los. Merda, estava apaixonado de verdade, e estava recebendo olhares atravessados das pessoas que passavam por si, tanto pela corcunda em suas costas, quanto por estar com outro homem. Mas, porra, não se importava nem um pouco. Não se importava porque tinha os olhos _dele_ sobre si.

E era tudo o que contava.

**. . .**

4.

O banho que Chanyeol tomou após o jantar foi quente e confortável. Não quis usar a banheira porque não queria exatamente demorar lá dentro, então apenas lavou-se com o chuveiro, o shampoo e o sabão que a hospedaria ofertava. Os produtos eram bem cheirosos, apesar de parecerem comuns; deixaram sua pele com uma fragrância doce que agradava o próprio olfato. E, enquanto se enrolava na toalha, enxugando-se o quanto podia antes de sair do banheiro, ponderou se Baekhyun gostaria de sentir aquele cheirinho também. Afinal, não podia ignorar o fato de que dormiriam juntos, na mesma cama — seu coração descompassado não o deixava esquecer isso —, portanto seria fácil de sentir o perfume que exalava.

Quando saiu do banheiro, enrolado no pano felpudo e tão branco quanto o restante da decoração do quarto, Baekhyun estava jogado sobre a cama. O walkman que Chanyeol havia trazido consigo estava sobre a mesinha, ligado em uma estação qualquer enquanto preenchia o quarto com a melodia de _Pleasant Street_ , do Tim Buckley. Tentou _não_ olhar, mas a visão era tentadora demais: um Byun usando apenas a calça do pijama, azul com listras brancas, meias pretas nos pés bonitos e o torso nu, como se não estivesse fazendo frio lá fora. Ele estava folheando uma revista gasta que havia trazido do balcão da recepção, lá embaixo, mas seu olhar parecia muito desinteressado conforme as páginas passavam. Os olhos escuros do mutante de cabelos vermelhos acenderam-se, porém, assim que o mais novo entrou em seu campo de visão, parecendo envergonhado, e, de alguma forma, querendo diminuir a si mesmo.

Atrás de seus ombros, era possível ver as asas de tamanho mediano, as penas branquinhas molhadas pelas gotículas de água ainda existentes. Baekhyun quase pediu para que Chanyeol se virasse de costas, apenas para vê-lo — mas acabou achando que aquele seria um pedido íntimo e ousado demais.

— Quer que eu saia? — Perguntou, embora, no fundo, ansiasse por uma resposta negativa. Chanyeol não sabia daquilo, é claro.

O mais novo o observou pelo canto do olho, como se fosse tentação demais olhar para o Byun diretamente. Estava quente — mais quente do que se sentia quando havia deixado o banheiro —, e também envergonhado.

— Não — foi a sua resposta, mais impulsiva do que pensada. Chanyeol, no entanto, não se arrependeu de dá-la. Aquele era o seu desejo desde o início, só precisava de uma dose de coragem extra para dar vazão a ele. O vinho barato que haviam bebido durante o jantar pareceu suprir essa necessidade de bravura e determinação. O sorriso de canto que o Byun ofereceu a si, depois de ouvir sua resposta, foi abrasador a ponto de fazê-lo corar mais uma vez. Virou-se de costas, afastando-se em direção à mochila para pegar uma peça de roupa nova.

Estava ciente do olhar de Baekhyun sobre suas asas. Não tinha como não estar, já que o mais velho o fitava com uma intensidade quase palpável. O Byun sequer disfarçava que estava completamente encantado por aquele par de novos membros que fluíam do lugar onde deveria ser as omoplatas do mais novo. Pareciam firmes e as penas tinham uma aparência sedosa, apesar de molhadas, e eram tão brancas que chegava a doer nos olhos. Já estavam tão grandes que sua ponta alongava-se até a lombar, bem onde a bunda fazia uma curva sob a toalha fofa. Não, Baekhyun não conseguia pensar em algo tão bonito quanto aquela visão.

— Elas são tão bonitas — ouviu-o dizer, a voz soando contemplativa, vinda de algum ponto sobre a cama. Não o respondeu, sentindo a timidez atacá-lo de tal forma que era impossível que alguma palavra saísse de sua boca.

Chanyeol pescou uma camiseta aleatória dentro de sua própria mochila, sem perceber que havia pegado uma das peças que haviam comprado naquele mesmo dia. Estava amassada pela forma como havia apenas embolado e socado para dentro da bolsa, e o tecido branco parecia deixar os sulcos ainda mais aparentes. Não se importou, porém, já que seria apenas para dormir. No entanto, quando tentou vesti-la, se atrapalhou por completo; as asas não pareciam obedecê-lo no momento de se encolherem para caber na roupa, e, apesar de ser dois números maiores do que o garoto geralmente usava, não era o suficiente para contê-las. No processo de tentar vestir-se o mais rápido que podia sem passar tanta vergonha, deu-se conta de que a toalha havia caído, deixando o corpo ao toque frio da brisa que entrava pela janela entreaberta. E, principalmente, ao toque quase cru do olhar do Byun, às suas costas.

— Deixa eu te ajudar — a voz do mais velho, dessa vez, soou mais próxima do que achou que estivesse, parecendo abafar o som da música que tomava o silêncio do quarto. _The Passenger_ , do Iggy Pop, sequer fazia sentido naquele momento. Sentiu o toque em suas costas, no caminho da coluna, mais quente do que o beijo da luz do sol nas manhãs em que acordava no banco de passageiro do trailer. Baekhyun o ajudou a passar a camisa por sua cabeça, retirando-a de seu corpo. Depois, observou-o caminhar até a própria mochila, tateando os bolsos e abrindo os zíperes até retirar dali o objeto que procurava. Percebeu que ele tinha uma tesoura nas mãos quando voltou-se novamente para Chanyeol, o olhar que lhe foi dirigido fazendo o mais novo se encolher pela timidez de estar completamente nu aos olhos do Byun. — Vem cá, vou te mostrar.

Tesouras remetiam a Chanyeol o tempo em que suas asas eram brutalmente cortadas, mas Baekhyun lhes deu um significado novo naquela noite. Ele ensinou-o a cortar tiras do tecido fofo, suficientemente grandes para que suas asas passassem sem maiores problemas e pudessem ficar livres, sem que ele precisasse ficar de torso nu. Repetiram isso com todas as camisas que o mais alto havia trazido em sua mochila, tanto as novas quanto as velhas, abrindo espaço para o que antes não tinha liberdade de crescer. Baekhyun fez todo o trabalho, embora fosse atencioso para o fato de que o Park estava prestando atenção em cada detalhe, para aprender por si mesmo como se fazia. Chanyeol, por outro lado, não conseguia tirar seus olhos do mais velho; não conseguia deixar de contemplar a face franzida em concentração enquanto ele se preocupava com algo que ninguém, nunca, dera a devida atenção. O coração palpitava forte, e ele sabia bem o que era aquilo.

— Viu? — O mais velho perguntou ao fim, quando a última havia sido ajustada para as asas do Park.

— Obrigado… — sussurrou o mais novo, erguendo uma das peças à sua frente para analisar. Era uma coisa tão simples, _céus_ , mas que parecia ter um efeito turbulento dentro do seu peito. — Você… acha que um dia eu vou conseguir voar?

 _Starman_ começou a soar na rádio, moldando aquela pergunta com um significado ainda mais intenso.

— Você vai voar mais alto que qualquer outro anjo, angel baby.

— Obrigado mesmo. — Repetiu, precipitando-se para vestir aquela que segurava.

Mas foi impedido pelo Byun, que pousou a mão em seu pulso num aperto firme, embora gentil.

— Não veste — a voz dele também estava baixa, mais grave e sussurrada do que era momentos atrás. Os olhos passearam desde os semelhantes de Chanyeol até sua boca, os lábios cheinhos do mais novo que pareciam vermelhos por conta dos momentos em que ele passara mordendo, e logo em seguida para o seu pescoço, e para o peito, e para o restante do corpo. — Você está bonito assim.

Chanyeol estava ciente de que não tinha o corpo mais bonito do mundo. Era magro, apesar da cintura e ombros largos, mas as pernas eram finas. Os braços eram fortes, porém, e, apesar de não serem grande coisa, tinham alguns músculos. Não gostava da própria aparência, ainda assim, porque achava-se meio desproporcional. Mas também estava ciente de que nunca havia ficado completamente nu na frente de alguém, e também estava ciente de que nunca haviam olhado para si da forma que o Byun fazia. Era tão intenso que ele sentia a pele corroer pela vontade do toque, aspirar pelas mãos quentes do outro mutante em apertos firmes, como ele sempre fazia. Queria tanto ele que sequer pensou nas próprias inseguranças no momento em que abriu a boca.

— Posso beijar você? — Daquela vez, não gaguejou nem hesitou, e sua voz não falhou.

Baekhyun não respondeu. Ele sequer perdeu tempo com sinais e respostas. Apenas usou a mão que o segurava pelo pulso para puxar Chanyeol para si, acolhendo-o em seus braços e o recebendo para o carinho que tanto desejava partilhar com ele.

 _Summer of 69_ , do Bryan Adams, tocava na rádio quando a boca do Byun colidiu com a do mais novo, lábios entreabertos para instigá-lo em um beijo que de início já foi intenso. Tão intenso quanto o desejo que habitava em ambos. Chanyeol sentiu o choque do momento exato que a destra do mais velho pousou em seu maxilar, o polegar traçando o caminho do osso proeminente enquanto ele sugava de leve seu lábio. Não quis que ele fizesse todo o trabalho, entretanto, tratando de chupar de volta o superior alheio. Quando Baekhyun enfiou a língua em sua boca, Chanyeol sentiu o corpo cair sobre o dele na cama macia, o colchão os abraçando enquanto os corpos pareciam se encaixar em perfeita sincronia.

Quando se separaram para recobrar o fôlego perdido, Chanyeol percebeu a completude da situação. O corpo todo estava jogado sobre o do mais velho, as pernas entrelaçadas como se pertencessem apenas a um único ser. Baekhyun o fitava como se Chanyeol fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo — a coisa mais sexy e mais desejada do mundo. A mão dele estava pousada sobre sua nuca, os dedos longos escorrendo carícias pela pele da região; os arrepios se espalharam pelo corpo do mais novo quando ele fechou os olhos por um momento, se entregando àquelas carícias.

— _Angel baby, my angel baby…_ — Cantou o Byun, num sussurro velado pelos lábios colados à pele quente da bochecha do mais novo. Ele os correu com um toque molhado pelo beijo anterior até que roçassem sobre os de Chanyeol, inchados e vermelhos. Os narizes se encostaram, e Chanyeol movimentou a cabeça para que eles resvalassem um no outro, como um beijo de esquimó. O ato foi tão puro que Baekhyun sentiu-se no direito de tomar-lhe a boca mais uma vez, beijando-o com calma enquanto a mão que restava em sua nuca descia em carícias pelas suas costas.

Chanyeol sentiu-se estremecer por sobre o corpo do mais baixo no momento em que o toque quente da mão gentil do mais velho alcançou-lhe a asa direita. Elas haviam repousado, caído para os lados, como se cobrissem ambos os corpos; os dedos longos passaram num carinho suave pelas penas sedosas, descendo até a ponta, e depois voltaram a subir, até que chegasse novamente à pele nua e quente e eletrizante das costas do mais novo. Baekhyun sentiu o momento exato em que ele tremeu sobre si quando o apertou na cintura, com a outra mão, correspondendo ao beijo calmo de forma mais afoita. Não negou o que ele queria, abrindo espaço para a língua do mais novo adentrar a sua boca e procurar pela sua.

O ruído molhado dos beijos mesclou-se à música que preenchia o ambiente, mas o som que Baekhyun queria ouvir para todo o sempre escapou da boca de Chanyeol quando a mão que repousava em sua cintura viajou até o fim de sua coluna, arranhando de leve a pele, momentos antes de descer para pousar em sua bunda. O gemido foi inesperado e pareceu ter sido solto de forma espontânea, como se tivesse fugido. O Park quis parar o beijo, por timidez, mas Baekhyun segurou-o pela nuca e chupou sua língua de forma tão voraz, fora da boca, que fez ambos mergulharem em uma aura muito mais quente do que a anterior.

O mais novo não sabia onde seus atos iriam findar, mas ele não estava pensando muito bem naquele momento. Não _queria_ pensar. Só queria saber de Baekhyun e de cada sensação que ele provocava em seu corpo. Estremeceu quando o sentiu resvalar a própria língua na sua, ao mesmo tempo em que a chupava para fora da boca. Os olhos se abriram rapidamente e a visão do rosto quente e vermelho do outro mutante ficou gravada na memória de Chanyeol — nunca o havia visto de forma tão entregue, a face afogueada pelos atos que o levaram a estarem embolados naquela cama.

Quando voltaram a se beijar, Baekhyun pareceu afrouxar a mão que o segurava pela bunda. Chanyeol não queria aquilo — queria que ele o segurasse com força, queria sentir o peso daquela palma grande o espremendo. Foi por isso que jogou o quadril para trás, procurando pelo toque firme mais uma vez; só não contava que o processo o fizesse roçar sua nudez contra a coxa torneada do mais velho. O gemido que soltou contra a boca de Baekhyun foi mais alto do que o anterior, e só então percebeu que estava duro.

As bocas se descolaram quase que imediatamente, o ruído molhado dos lábios se separando ecoando no quarto. Chanyeol afastou o corpo apenas o suficiente para ver que, sim, _caralho_ , estava duro. O pau pendia em direção ao corpo do Byun, vermelho e pulsante, delatando toda a sua excitação e desejo naquele momento. Os olhos do mais velho também seguiram naquela direção ao sentir a dureza cutucar-lhe a perna, o brilho lascivo refletindo a chama que percorreu os orbes escuros que eram os seus olhos. Baekhyun fez questão de ondular o quadril para cima, apenas para sentir o pau de Chanyeol roçar novamente no começo de sua coxa e ouvir o arfar que ele soltou com o movimento súbito.

— Porra, garoto — a voz do Byun estava baixa, grave pelo tesão que a visão de ter o seu anjo todo excitado por sua causa lhe causava.

— Baek… — sussurrou um Chanyeol necessitado, fechando os olhos de forma apertada enquanto deixava o corpo despencar novamente sobre o do Byun, esfregando-se de um jeito tão manhoso que era impossível para o mais velho não sentir o próprio membro latejar, endurecendo. — Baek… — ele chamou de novo, ondulando o corpo bonito sobre o seu apenas para encaixar a ereção ao baixo-ventre de Baekhyun.

E Baekhyun sentiu, melhor que nunca, os dois membros juntos, separados apenas pela calça do pijama que ele mesmo usava. A semi-ereção só precisou de duas esfregadas para estar totalmente acordada, pulsando de desejo enquanto sentia um pau igualmente duro resvalando de forma tão necessitada em si. Mas o Byun não deixou que aquilo continuasse, segurando Chanyeol pelos quadris para forçá-lo a parar. O empurrou gentilmente para o lado, só para que caísse deitado no espaço vago ao seu lado, as asas se espalhando como um cobertor pela colcha da cama. O Byun jogou uma perna por cima das do mais novo, montando em suas coxas enquanto deixava o tronco ereto. Os olhos viajaram desde a face corada do seu garoto até o caralho duro, caído por seu abdômen e melado pela excitação que sentia.

— Posso tocar pra você, garoto?

A pergunta foi genuína, explicitando todo o cuidado que Baekhyun tinha para não ultrapassar os limites do mais novo. Chanyeol, por outro lado, só queria procurar algum alívio para aquela ardência que sentia no corpo todo, mas, principalmente, no que carregava entre as pernas. Ele não disse nada, mas balançou a cabeça positivamente. O sorriso de Baekhyun foi amplo e, droga, _safado_ como nunca havia visto antes, sendo modelado pela música que os abraçava. Às costas do Byun, _You Shook Me All Night Long_ pareceu começar a tocar no momento certo na rádio, arrancando de ambos um sorriso cúmplice trocado às beiras da perdição.

Chanyeol achou que poderia morrer quando sentiu a mão de Baekhyun se fechar de forma firme e possessiva em seu pau, apertando-o do jeito _certo_ para espalhar pelo corpo do mais novo um espasmo de prazer. Teve que controlar o próprio corpo para não tremer — mas não podia fazer nada, já que era só um garoto virgem sendo tocado pela primeira vez.

— Você é tão lindo, Chanyeol — Baekhyun sussurrou quando começou a mover a mão, para cima e para baixo, deixando que a palma quente deslizasse com a facilidade que o pré-gozo que Chanyeol soltava em abundância permitia. Espalhou a lubrificação por toda a extensão do caralho duro, subindo e descendo numa lentidão que parecia mais uma tortura do que uma ação de prazer. — _Tão lindo_ …

Chanyeol mantinha um braço por cima do rosto, tampando os olhos por causa da vergonha. Mas o estímulo da voz do Byun quase o obrigou a olhar o que ele fazia lá embaixo, afastando o braço e abrindo os olhos embriagados pelo prazer para ver a mão fodidamente bonita envolvendo todo o seu pau. Ele usava o dedão para empurrar com maior intensidade a pele melada e quente, passando a ponta do dedo pelas veias saltadas enquanto descia, e para apertar a glande quando o prepúcio a deixava aparecer. Rodeou-a com o polegar, massageando a região sensível e extraindo de Chanyeol um gemido manhoso.

— Aperta… — Chanyeol pediu, tímido, mas o som grave de sua voz, embargada por causa do tesão e do prazer, fez com que Baekhyun sorrisse mais uma vez daquele jeito repleto de lascívia. — P-Por favor…

— Ah, garoto — Baekhyun rosnou, parecendo lutar para se conter em seu lugar. Ele apertou o pau de Chanyeol, fazendo-o estremecer sob o seu corpo. — É assim que você gosta? — Perguntou de novo, fazendo a mão correr pela extensão do cacete rígido com maior velocidade, embora mantivesse o aperto. — Uma punheta bem apertada? — A última frase saiu sussurrada, perseguida pelo gemido longo que o mais novo soltou quando o Byun passou a punhetá-lo com celeridade.

Não quis responder. Achava que, se retribuísse as palavras sujas e provocações do mais velho, acabaria se derramando em sua mão mais rápido do que gostaria. Não queria passar vergonha, mas era muito difícil para si. A fricção que a palma do Byun fazia na pele sensível do seu pau era tão gostosa, tão fodidamente gostosa que o fazia pulsar loucamente, expelindo pré-porra de forma vergonhosa. Sabia que ia gozar a qualquer momento, sabia que estava próximo e tê-lo sussurrando besteiras para si era um estímulo ao qual não podia dizer não. Baekhyun só precisou de mais alguns movimentos para que Chanyeol gemesse mais alto do que gostaria, o corpo todo sofrendo um único espasmo que o fez jogar o quadril para cima, como se fodesse aquela mão gostosa, ao mesmo tempo que a porra jorrava da glande. O jato foi tão forte que atingiu o Byun, além de melar o baixo-ventre e a barriga do Park.

Precisou de alguns momentos quieto, para o coração se acalmar e o corpo se recuperar do orgasmo forte. Ainda sentia as ondas de choque pelo seu corpo quando percebeu que o Byun se erguia de sobre as suas coxas, se jogando para o lado com o cuidado de não deitar em cima de suas asas. O pau de Chanyeol ainda estava duro e sensível, mais vermelho do que antes.

— Bom garoto — ouviu Baekhyun dizer, naquele seu tom provocativo.

E foi o que fez Chanyeol abrir os olhos, voltando seu olhar para o mais velho. As sobrancelhas juntas e o pescoço suado, apesar do frio outonal, denotavam o estrago que uma simples punheta tinha lhe causado. Os olhos do mais novo percorreram o corpo do Byun, indo de seu rosto aparentemente satisfeito, até o volume que ele tinha sob a calça do pijama.

— Você ainda está… duro — constatou o óbvio, inclinando-se na direção do mais velho. Baekhyun balançou a cabeça positivamente, descendo a mão que não estava melada pela porra do mais novo até a própria ereção. A apertou por cima da roupa, soltando um suspiro com o ato. Cada ação do mais baixo ficou guardada na memória de Chanyeol, que ainda se sentiu incrivelmente excitado ao vê-lo se tocando daquela forma. — E-eu posso… Fazer o mesmo. Com você.

Os olhos de Baekhyun viajaram até o rosto do mais novo, e ele ainda tinha aquele meio sorriso que fazia esticar o canto do lábio onde existia aquela pintinha bonita. O coração de Chanyeol vacilou.

— Eu tenho uma ideia melhor.

Não foi difícil adivinhar os planos de Baekhyun quando ele guiou um Chanyeol ainda atordoado pelo orgasmo recente para o banheiro. A visão da banheira fez o mais novo dar um sorriso pequeno, tímido, principalmente quando o Byun ligou a torneira para enchê-la. Quando se virou, o olhar que lançou ao Park foi repleto de malícia, embora ela fosse acompanhada de… carinho.

— Eu disse que uma banheira era interessante — comentou, enquanto metia os dedos pelo elástico da calça de pijama e a puxava para baixo, retirando-a do corpo. Quando se ergueu, sua pose foi confiante, como se ele soubesse como era lindo. Ainda estava muito duro, o pau erguido e apontando em direção ao garoto que o deixara daquela forma.

Chanyeol não pôde _não_ se deleitar com a visão do corpo do menor. Baekhyun era todo gostoso, infinitamente mais gostoso do que ele jamais seria. Seu corpo era simétrico e todo torneado, embora fosse menor do que si. Os ombros eram largos, e apesar dos músculos não serem aparentes, ele era todo definido e… _porra_ , parecia ser bom de correr a língua por sua pele. Por ele _todo_.

De repente, sentiu-se mais tímido do que deveria.

— E-eu… Nunca fiz isso antes... — comentou, baixinho, passando as mãos pelo próprio tronco como se abraçasse a si mesmo.

Baekhyun o olhou de um jeito gentil, quase como se seus olhos pudessem fazer aquele afago gostoso que ele deixava em seus cachos, com carinho.

— Não vamos fazer isso. Não aqui. Não agora. — Se aproximou lentamente, até que estivesse perto o suficiente para pousar as mãos em seus quadris para puxá-lo para mais perto. A diferença de altura não importava naquele momento, porque Chanyeol estava totalmente entregue.

— Não?

— Não — confirmou o menor, levando a destra ao queixo alheio. Segurou-o com a ponta dos dedos, puxando-o com uma força que parecia ser magnética, até que os lábios se encontrassem mais uma vez. Um beijo superficial, suave e calmo. — Vou só te dar um agrado.

Quando Baekhyun tomou o beijo, foi tão intenso quanto o que trocaram na cama. Chanyeol podia sentir na ponta da língua do mais velho que ele ainda estava sofrendo com a necessidade de se aliviar, tomado pelo tesão. Sentiu o próprio ventre repuxar pela vontade de lhe dar prazer de uma forma tão gostosa quanto ele havia lhe dado. Mas estava à mercê das ações do mais baixo, e tinha de seguir as regras dele.

Os toques das mãos de Baekhyun pareciam queimar a pele de Chanyeol conforme ele o puxava para dentro da banheira. Afundaram-se em água quente, os corpos se mesclando outra vez. Baekhyun estava por baixo, de forma que fez Chanyeol se sentar em seu colo e esbarrar o quadril no cacete duro que ainda seguia firme esperando pela sua vez de ser acarinhado. As bocas continuavam juntas, os beijos de Baekhyun sendo tão intensos que pareciam não desgrudar os lábios. As mãos ainda pousadas nos quadris do mais novo o puxaram para mais perto, fazendo-o encaixar-se sentado bem em cima da ereção dolorida. Baekhyun gemeu contra a boca dele, entreabrindo os lábios e interrompendo o beijo no exato momento em que impulsionou o quadril para cima, sendo amortecido pela água de forma que fizesse daquilo apenas um roçar gostoso. Os lábios continuaram colados, mas Chanyeol não quis se afastar. Não, ele era _seu bom menino_ , e por isso começou a se mover em cima do seu pau.

Baekhyun não estava esperando aquela rebolada, não naquela situação. Chanyeol era só um garoto que nunca havia feito aquele tipo de coisa antes, embora estivesse longe de ser inocente pela forma como estremeceu ao gozar em sua mão. Mas foi tão gostoso ter o corpo grande sentado em seu cacete rijo, rebolando devagar sob a água da banheira.

— Porra, Chanyeol — xingou, embora daquela vez _ele_ fosse o mais afetado.

Ele desceu a boca pelo pescoço do mais novo, os lábios quentes molhando a pele sensível da região. Foi quando o Park se movimentou de forma a libertar o pau de Baekhyun, a mão grande o segurando de forma desajeitada. Ele começou uma punheta lenta, apertando-o com certa insegurança.

— Tá gostoso assim? — O mais novo perguntou baixo, fechando os olhos enquanto Baekhyun beijava-lhe o pescoço. Notou que o próprio pau já estava duro outra vez entre as pernas, vergonhosamente excitado apenas por estar dando prazer ao Byun.

— Mhm… — murmurou o mutante de cabelos vermelhos. Pousou a destra sobre a de Chanyeol, ajudando-o a punhetá-lo de forma mais rápida. Queria ensiná-lo a descobrir seu corpo e o corpo dele próprio, ajudando-o a medir a força com a qual o apertava. Vê-lo tão comprometido naquilo o fazia pulsar contra a mão grande, os quadris empurrando para cima para fodê-lo no aperto minúsculo. — Caralho… Garoto, faz com a boca.

Os movimentos com a mão pararam sucessivamente, e Chanyeol afastou o rosto para fitá-lo, os olhos buscando alguma compreensão na face lavada de prazer do mais velho.

— E-eu não sei, nunca fiz isso antes — confessou, passando a língua por entre os lábios. Aquela visão fez a mente de Baekhyun viajar, imaginando a boquinha vermelha trabalhando lá embaixo.

— Eu te ensino direitinho.

Baekhyun ergueu-se, afastando-se do corpo quente do mais novo. Saiu da banheira e sentou-se em sua borda, apoiando-se com as mãos na porcelana branca para que não caísse enquanto o Park o seguia para fora. O corpo molhado escorreu pelo chão do banheiro, mas ele só sabia olhar fixamente para o seu garoto parado, agachado sobre o azulejo branco do chão, tão comprometido e com um pau duro novamente entre as pernas.

— Vem cá — chamou baixo, sensual demais para ser recusado. Baekhyun pousou a destra sobre os cabelos macios e ainda molhados — pelo banho e pelo suor —, acariciando os fios com calma. Chanyeol se aproximou, posicionando-se entre as pernas separadas do Byun, a timidez estampada em seu rosto. Aquilo era ainda mais excitante para o mais velho. — Você só precisa lamber, se não estiver confiante ainda.

As bochechas do Park se tingiram de um tom de vermelho intenso quando ele fechou os olhos, aproximando o rosto de uma vez. Baekhyun sentiu os lábios dele encostarem sobre a cabecinha sensível do seu pau, soltando um arfar de satisfação pelo roçar dos lábios. Chanyeol fez o que lhe foi sugerido, colocando a língua para fora para lamber a glande melada de pré-gozo.

Baekhyun pulsou quente contra a sua língua, e aquilo foi um gesto convidativo. Não sabia como fazer, apenas seguiu seus instintos quando encaixou os lábios abertos na cabeça inchada do cacete dele. Sugou devagar, sentindo Baekhyun se remexer contra a borda da banheira. Quando esfregou a pontinha da língua bem na fenda de onde vertia a pré-porra, ouviu-o gemer naquele tom macio.

— Boquinha gostosa da porra — a frase saiu num grunhido de tesão, os dedos do Byun se fechando com maior força nos fios angelicais do mais novo. Chanyeol encarou aquilo como um incentivo, fazendo o pau escorregar para dentro de sua boca com facilidade. Era estranho ter algo tão grosso e duro invadindo-lhe daquela forma, mas os gemidos que Baekhyun soltou quando começou a mamá-lo daquele jeito eram uma recompensa à altura.

Segurou-o pela base do pênis, apertando-o da forma como ele havia ensinado, e então deixou que a cabeça começasse a se movimentar. Não sabia que ritmo seguir, mas Baekhyun era um professor atencioso. A mão que o segurava pelos cabelos o guiou num boquete lento a princípio, mas não menos gostoso. E conforme Chanyeol adquiria confiança, passou a aumentar a velocidade, fazendo com que o pau alcançasse a própria garganta.

Foi um susto quando se engasgou pela primeira vez, sentindo a cabecinha inchada obstruir a garganta. O retirou quase que completo da boca, os olhos lacrimejando pelo esforço, e somente a glande permaneceu sobre sua língua. Encarou o rosto do Byun, as bochechas afogueadas dele enquanto ele encarava tudo com uma atenção pervertida.

— Tudo bem, Chanyeol — ele disse, descendo a mão pelo seu rosto. Porra, se ele ao menos _soubesse_ a vontade que estava sentindo de segurar com força aqueles cabelos macios, empurrar o rostinho bonito para trás e foder aquela boca como se fosse a última vez que gozaria… Mas não podia ser daquele jeito. O mais novo ainda estava aprendendo. — Mama só a cabecinha.

Chanyeol gemeu contra o pau de Baekhyun, e o mais velho notou que ele estava se tocando enquanto o chupava. A mão corria pelo próprio membro devagar, mas ele sugava sua glande com fervor. Inclinou-se para trás, assistindo àquela cena e tentando gravá-la em sua mente. Porra, já estava se vendo duro enquanto lembrava dos momentos passados ali.

Deixou-o continuar com o boquete da forma que quisesse por mais algum tempo, até o segurar gentilmente pelos cabelos e fazê-lo parar. Chanyeol deixou o pênis escapar de sua boca, os lábios inchados entreabertos e os olhos grandes o encarando em confusão.

— Calma, não quero gozar ainda — lhe disse, deixando-se escorregar pela borda da banheira até estar sentado no piso lajotado. Sentou-se com as pernas esticadas, uma mão indo direto até o próprio pau para apertá-lo. O suspiro que soltou foi profundo. — Senta aqui.

— No seu…? — Ele estava irrequieto, atrapalhado pelo próprio tesão. Afinal, era o segundo pau duro da noite.

— Nas minhas pernas — instruiu o Byun. — De costas.

— O-okay… — o mais novo concordou, acomodando-se de forma desajeitada sobre as pernas do Byun. Sentou-se de costas, encolhendo as asas para que elas não o atrapalhassem.

Baekhyun aproveitou aquela visão, o garoto grande sentado em seu colo, as asas sedosas se abrindo para deixar livre a visão que o mais baixo tinha do corpo todo. As costas dele eram musculosas, embora ele não soubesse valorizar seus pontos fortes. Ele era gostoso, e, _porra_ , como inflamava o desejo de Baekhyun. Os olhos do mais velho desceram para o traseiro sentado em suas coxas, a fartura da bunda sendo analisada pela primeira vez. Não era grande, mas era redondinha e gostosa.

— Empina o rabo pra mim, garoto — comandou, segurando-o com firmeza pelos quadris. Chanyeol o obedeceu, curvando as costas para empinar a bunda em sua direção. A posição o deixou ainda mais atraente, mas o que chamou sua atenção foi o gemido arrastado que ele soltou quando o pau duro esfregou em sua coxa. Não perdeu tempo, enchendo as mãos com a maciez da carne. — Gostoso…

— O que você quer que eu faça? — Perguntou o mais novo, ainda inseguro sobre suas ações.

— Só… bate uma pra mim — instruiu novamente o Byun, deleitando-se com as mãos cheias enquanto o apertava, balançava e afastava as bandas da bunda de Chanyeol. — E me diz se algo te incomodar, okay?

— T-tudo bem…

Baekhyun focou na visão que tinha à frente. Ter Chanyeol todo empinado para si, a bunda gostosinha aberta por suas mãos, tudo isso fazia-o se sentir duro a ponto de estourar. Sabia que queria fodê-lo, queria ir até o final consigo e fazê-lo sentir coisas que nunca antes ninguém havia proporcionado. Queria levá-lo aos céus antes de arrastá-lo pro inferno, como seu anjo. Mas, naquele momento, se contentou em apenas escorrer o indicador entre as bandas do rabo gostoso, a ponta do dedo longo esfregando desde a região do cóccix até a entradinha apertada. Porra, _nada_ nunca havia entrado ali.

— Baek… — Chanyeol gemeu baixo, e o Byun notou que ele havia gostado _demais_ daquela parte pelo jeito como o cuzinho apertado piscou diante do carinho. O Park parecia continuar punhetando a si mesmo, numa velocidade que o faria gozar rápido. — Você pode…

Não teve forças para falar, mas Baekhyun sabia exatamente o que ele queria. Levou o próprio indicador à boca, melando-o com saliva em abundância antes de voltar a instigar a entradinha. Forçou a ponta do dedo, ouvindo-o gemer enquanto se tocava.

— Porra, Chanyeol… — o próprio pau pulsou, e ele foi obrigado a segurá-lo com a mão livre, começando a se masturbar para a visão do próprio dedo buscando espaço naquele rabo gostoso. — Tão apertado…

Enfiou até o primeiro nó, sentindo a pressão que o cu do mais novo fazia para expulsá-lo. Continuou empurrando, sentindo-o apertar tanto que era impossível não se imaginar metendo o pau ali. Caralho, se pudesse enfiar somente a cabecinha…

— Mais, Baek… — o ouviu pedir, necessitado.

O estocou devagar, a cada vez fazendo com que o dedo se enterrasse mais. Se masturbava rapidamente, a mão melada pelo próprio pré-gozo enquanto corria por toda a extensão do seu pau. Sentia-se cada vez mais próximo, e a porra daquela visão era a coisa mais gostosa para se ter como estímulo.

Bastou uma outra estocada com o dedo, desta vez por completo em seu interior, para que Chanyeol gozasse de novo. Ele tremeu ainda mais violentamente em cima do seu corpo, derramando porra em suas pernas e apertando _ainda mais_ o dedo que tinha dentro do cu. Baekhyun só precisou sentir a pressão ao redor do seu indicador para chegar ao ápice também, esporrando a bunda sem defeitos do mais novo com o seu gozo.

Chanyeol caiu em seu colo, as costas coladas ao tronco do mais velho, o peito subindo e descendo com a brusquidão do orgasmo. Baekhyun beijou-lhe o pescoço, passando os braços de forma protetora ao redor da cintura. As asas faziam cócegas em seu pescoço, mas era uma sensação boa.

— Meu bom garoto… — sussurrou, os olhos se fechando.

**. . .**

5.

O banho havia sido preguiçoso depois daquilo, e eles sequer ligaram para se lavar direito. Apenas jogaram água, sabão e depois, novamente, água. Se enxugaram e vestiram pijamas, porque estavam confortáveis. Chanyeol havia deitado primeiro naquela cama confortável, mas ficou observando o Byun procurar algo na mochila. Não demorou para que retirasse de lá uma fita cassete, mostrando-a para o Park. Ajustou-a ao walkman, uma mixtape de músicas calmas para que dormissem sem o som pesado de AC/DC. A ideia fazia Chanyeol achar graça, a sensação de felicidade íntima.

Estavam deitados havia algum tempo, embora Chanyeol houvesse perdido a conta das horas. O escuro tomava o quarto, porque haviam desligado os abajures, mas as cortinas brancas haviam sido afastadas pelo vento que entrara pelas janelas entreabertas, e agora a luz azulada do poste da rua era a única fonte de iluminação do lugar.

O feixe batia direto no rosto passivo do Byun, que mantinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão angelical que não combinava com a sua aura de mutante rebelde. Chanyeol ainda estava acordado, observando-o com deleite em cada detalhe. Desde a pequena cicatriz, quase imperceptível, na bochecha, à pintinha que tanto adorava sobre o lábio superior. No walkman, _Into My Arms_ , do Nick Cave, tocava baixinho, velando aquela contemplação apaixonada.

— Isso é meio _creepy_ , garoto — a voz do Byun soou de repente, banhada por uma preguiça sonolenta de quem aguardava pela letargia de um sonho. Ele abriu lentamente os olhos, mostrando que estava tão desperto quanto Chanyeol.

Ser pego o encarando fez com que o rapaz corasse, outra vez. Ele estava quente, mas não a quentura que normalmente sentia — não o ardor do desejo, da luxúria. Era uma quentura que fazia seu coração bater rápido e lento ao mesmo tempo, uma contradição que nascia na boca do estômago e parecia ser imortal. Sob os versos significativos de _Into My Arms_ , aquele momento permaneceu selado entre os dois.

— Eu gosto de você, Baek.

Era a primeira vez que confessava aquilo em voz alta. Embora soubesse muito bem analisar os próprios sentimentos, nunca tivera coragem de dizer aquilo diretamente para o Byun. Mas, ali, naquele momento, em que o tinha tão perto de si e podia analisar cada traço do seu rosto sob a luz de um poste, Chanyeol sentiu que era o momento certo.

Os orbes profundos do Byun o encararam por alguns momentos, o suficiente para que ele lesse cada entrelinha dita por aquelas palavras — e também as não ditas.

— E eu gosto de você, Chanyeol — confessou de volta, sussurrando sua paixão. — Muito.

A última palavra foi calada por um selinho roubado, e Baekhyun o puxou para si. Abraçou-o pelos ombros, uma mão acarinhando a asa mais próxima, enquanto a outra distribuía um cafuné lento por seus cabelos.

Chanyeol fechou os olhos, passando os braços ao redor da cintura de Baekhyun. Permitiu-se afundar o rosto em seu peito, sorvendo o cheiro bom que se desprendia da pele dele.

O coração estava em paz.

Ele estava feliz.

— _I don't believe in the existence of angels_ — ouviu a voz aveludada de Baekhyun cantar junto com a música, embora soubesse que aqueles versos eram dirigidos para si e somente para si. — _But looking at you I wonder if that's true…_

O Byun sussurrou os versos daquela música inteira até que ouvisse o ressonar frágil da respiração de Chanyeol, e se certificasse de que ele estava dormindo. Só então permitiu-se descansar.

Foi naquela madrugada, no outono de 1989, que o anjo amoleceu por completo o coração do rebelde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTÃO...  
> Não tenho muito a dizer, só que esse capítulo é um dos mais especiais pra mim. Espero de verdade que vocês tenham gostado, e espero que eu tenha conseguido passar tudo com exatidão. Sempre estou por aqui pelos comentários, mas vocês também podem me encontrar no TT e no Ccat!
> 
> Playlist da fanfic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5fluYyhsCVFC0AwddhtXeA?si=dfsB0aWsS5yZ_r4vVntz4A
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/GUNSNLOEY
> 
> CuriousCat: https://curiouscat.me/YEOLWISHES
> 
> Um beijão e até a próxima!


	5. Let Me Put My Love Into You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E VAMOS DE CAPÍTULO NOVO!!
> 
> Quero agradecer DEMAIS (!!) aos comentários que vocês deixaram nos capítulos anteriores. Eu leio cada um deles e fico super boba com todo o amor que vocês dão pra essa fanfic, sério mesmo. Alguns ainda estão atrasados nas respostas, mas prometo que vou responder todo mundo! :( Quando comecei tudo, não pensei que fosse chegar a atingir esse número de pessoas. Então muito obrigada!!
> 
> Obrigada também à Dulce, por sempre ficar do meu lado e também por me xingar quando eu deixo minhas inseguranças tomarem conta de mim. hahaha Você é meu angel baby, viu?!
> 
> Eu espero que vocês apreciem a leitura. Nos vemos nas notas finais!

**T.N.T.**

_Capítulo 5: Let Me Put My Love Into You_

_Don’t you struggle_

_Don’t you fight_

_Don’t you worry_

_Cause it’s your turn tonight_

_Let me put my love into you, babe_

1.

A vida na estrada não era tão ruim quanto parecia para pessoas apegadas demais à estrutura comum de _casa_ , e Chanyeol aprendeu isso conforme o tempo passava. Já não via a si mesmo como um grande estorvo na vida de Baekhyun, aos poucos compreendendo que naquele espaço havia encontrado muito mais carinho e aceitação do que em qualquer outro em que já havia estado, e que aquele era o jeito certo para que vivesse — e não sofrendo com a mente fechada das pessoas, não sendo xingado com os piores nomes possíveis e sendo escorraçado, oprimido e mutilado. Era um processo lento e gradual, obviamente, e por muitas vezes a cabecinha ansiosa do mais novo se pegava revendo todos seus passos até aquele momento, de vez em quando duvidando de si mesmo e das suas escolhas. Mas Baekhyun estava lá por ele, e mesmo com aquele jeito rebelde, ele era gentil em tudo que envolvia o garoto anjo, e ele não deixava que o Park esquecesse o quanto era perfeito em cada detalhe.

Desde a noite que haviam compartilhado na hospedagem daquela cidadezinha interiorana, Baekhyun só havia saído para um único assalto. Lembrava-se de como ele havia saído à noite, porque era o melhor momento _naquele dia_ , e de como ele, junto a Kyungsoo, desapareceram no ar com o teleporte. Os lábios dele formavam a frase que ele sempre deixava, selada contra a boca do mais novo numa promessa fortificada. _Eu sempre vou voltar_. Chanyeol confiava no Byun com todas as suas forças, mas isso não o impedia de se preocupar, e certamente também não o impediu de passar a noite em claro o esperando naquele dia, agarrado ao travesseiro que tinha o cheiro do shampoo enjoativo que ele usava — e que, merda, ainda era a coisa mais cheirosa do mundo.

Nos primeiros raios de sol daquela manhã, porém, eles retornaram tão abruptamente quanto haviam sumido. Era a primeira vez que Chanyeol via o estado em que o mais velho ficava exatamente por usar seus poderes de forma exacerbada em um assalto, porque, naquele dia, eles não haviam parado em um lugar para descansar por horas — Chanyeol não sabia, mas Kyungsoo havia insistido que ele precisava de cuidados longe de qualquer coisa, mas Baekhyun teimou e teimou em voltar. Ele passou o dia na cama, e o Park cuidou dele da melhor forma possível.

— Ele gosta mesmo de você, Chanyeol — Kyungsoo havia dito naquele dia, antes de deixá-los sozinhos. O Park corou violentamente com a constatação, mesmo _já sabendo daquilo_. Não imaginou que outra pessoa pudesse estar a par de toda a situação que se passava entre eles, mas, ligando os pontos, imaginou que o Do tivesse que fazer alguma ideia. Afinal… era ele quem costumava se envolver com o Byun. Apesar do fato, Chanyeol não notou nenhum ar de ciúme, tristeza ou raiva no rosto oval do mutante, mas um sorriso sutil e até _orgulhoso_ antes que ele sumisse no ar.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, teve algumas oportunidades a mais de interagir com o amigo do mais velho. Kyungsoo parecia ser uma pessoa tanto — senão mais — reservada quanto o Byun. Apesar de se mostrar comunicativo com Chanyeol sempre que eles engajavam uma conversa, quando tinham tempo suficiente para tal, ele, ainda assim, não revelava muito sobre si mesmo ou sobre o lugar em que morava. E toda a esperança do mais novo de conseguir desvendar o Byun através dos contos de seu amigo ia por água abaixo.

Depois daquela ocasião, eles haviam se embrenhado novembro adentro e Baekhyun não efetuou mais nenhum roubo, o que deixava o mais jovem bem mais tranquilo e de coração sossegado. Mantinham apenas a viagem de cidade em cidade, explorando cada lugarzinho e cada pedacinho de terra solitário. Por diversas vezes Baekhyun sugeriu que dormissem sob o céu estrelado, mas as chuvas de novembro começaram a assolar o tempo luminoso e eles jogaram a ideia fora, porque o frio do inverno começava a bater à porta. Mas o interior do trailer era bem quente, e às vezes, tornava-se tão fervente que eram obrigados a abrir as janelas para deixar o vento frio entrar, refrescante.

De pouco em pouco Chanyeol perdia a vergonha com o mais velho. A vergonha dos beijos e dos toques, principalmente quando ficavam mais intensos. Havia virado rotina um e outro selinho roubado enquanto andavam pelo interior do veículo; ou então era a mão de Baekhyun que sempre buscava pela do mais alto quando estava dirigindo, apertando-a sobre a coxa de Chanyeol. E sempre que captava o olhar demorado do Byun sobre si, encarando-o por muito mais tempo do que seria necessário, Chanyeol sabia que ele estava prestes a _atacá-lo_ , embora de um jeito bom. De um jeito _muito bom_. Os beijos mais quentes e as mãos bobas tornaram-se corriqueiras, e era comum que uns beijinhos acabassem se tornando amassos intensos sobre a cama do mais velho.

Chanyeol aprendeu muito mais sobre o próprio corpo com Baekhyun do que em sua vida inteira. O mais velho o tocava com toda a gentileza, embora sempre de forma firme. Chanyeol gostava do jeito meio bruto que ele tinha, embora _nunca_ o machucasse ou o deixasse desconfortável. Ele o tocava por inteiro para aprender onde o mais novo gostava mais, e repetia o ato sempre nos lugares que o fazia se sentir muito bem. Apesar de tudo aquilo, nunca haviam cruzado aquela linha. Nunca haviam passado dos beijos intensos, das punhetas e dos boquetes, e, embora estivesse satisfeito como as coisas estavam acontecendo, o Park não podia deixar de se perguntar o porquê daquele cuidado excessivo.

Certo dia, quando ambos estavam bêbados com soju barato, Chanyeol experimentou sentar no colo de Baekhyun de novo. Só havia feito aquilo no banheiro da hospedagem, mas lembrava-se muito bem da sensação que era ter o corpo do menor sob o seu. Apesar de grande e desengonçado, estava inebriado demais no álcool e na paixão que sentia pelo mutante de cabelos vermelhos para se deixar envergonhar. Rebolou ali para provocá-lo, sentado bem em cima do membro semi-desperto, enquanto o beijava. Baekhyun não o retirou de cima de si, mas o segurou com força pelos quadris para que ele não pudesse evoluir o ato. O fez se esfregar em si até que ambos gozassem dentro das roupas, mas não houve mais do que isso.

Naquela mesma noite, Chanyeol criou coragem para perguntar:

— Você não me acha atraente? — A voz baixa seguia o barulho da tempestade que caía lá fora, tão forte que a ventania assobiava contra a lataria do trailer.

— Hm? — A pergunta pareceu sem sentido para Baekhyun, que já havia demonstrado _muitas_ vezes a forma como gostava de sentir o corpo de Chanyeol por completo na ponta dos dedos e na ponta da língua. — Acho demais. Por quê?

— Por que você… não… faz comigo? — A pergunta saiu enrolada e acanhada daquela vez, o maior se encolhendo para esconder o rosto contra o pescoço cheiroso do Byun.

— Sexo? — Ele falava aquela palavra com tanta naturalidade que fazia Chanyeol desejar ser solto ao ponto de poder falar aquelas coisas diretamente. Principalmente quando estavam fazendo aquele tipo de coisa. — Porra, garoto, não duvide do meu desejo por você. Eu quero muito. Mas não aqui, não assim… Tem que ser especial.

— Vai ser especial por ser com você — foi a resposta de Chanyeol, a voz rouca soando abafada contra a pele quente do pescoço do mais velho. Aquilo pegou Baekhyun desprevenido, e se Chanyeol estivesse com a cabeça deitada sobre seu peito, como usualmente ficava, conseguiria ouvir a batida descompassada de seu coração. Ele não respondeu nada, apenas beijando o ombro nu do seu garoto antes de fechar os olhos.

Eles passaram a dormir juntos todos os dias, na cama pequena e apertada que ficava aos fundos do trailer. O banco de passageiro não mais era o lugar de repouso para o mais novo, que havia sido puxado dia após dia para o conforto dos braços do Byun, até que de fato se acostumasse. O lugar não era grande; na realidade, era bem apertado, mas isso significava que eles tinham que ficar juntinhos a noite inteira se quisessem caber no colchão macio.

As asas de Chanyeol estavam maiores do que se podia imaginar que estariam um dia. Haviam ficado altas, o arco perfeito e branco de penas macias e quentinhas quase ultrapassando a altura da cabeça do Park, e descendo até as últimas penas baterem logo abaixo da curvatura de sua bunda. Não dava mais para disfarçar sob roupas, muito menos contê-las com moletons e casacos; agora, eram asas que deveriam ser vistas, para que o mundo soubesse da existência de anjos.

Elas eram quentes, e quando Chanyeol as esticava, pareciam mais eficazes que cobertores. Dormindo juntos todas as noites, Baekhyun passou a necessitar apenas do calor que emanava da pele quente de Chanyeol e da maciez confortável de suas asas derramadas sobre os dois corpos. Chanyeol não se sentia muito diferente daquilo, já que os poderes de Baekhyun o faziam ter uma temperatura aquecida. Às vezes parecia que ele estava com febre, mas era apenas a energia térmica correndo por seu corpo e o tornando perfeito para ser agarrado em noites frias como as que estavam prestes a enfrentar.

Sempre que Baekhyun fazia paradas para descansar, Chanyeol aproveitava o tempo para fazer exercício com as asas. O Byun o ajudou a encontrar formas de movimentá-las para que ele tomasse controle delas, pudesse usá-las como outros dois membros de seu corpo. Também queria fortalecê-las, já que seu maior desejo era conseguir voar. Tinha de deixá-las fortes o suficiente para aguentar o peso de seu próprio corpo para tal, e sabia que aquele processo seria como aprender a andar novamente, ou até mesmo a andar de bicicleta. Baekhyun sempre o apoiava, todavia, lhe oferecendo suas palavras de suporte para que ele não desistisse. Ele era doce de um modo que o mundo nunca havia visto — e Chanyeol sentia-se a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo por poder prestigiar aquele tipo de coisa.

— Você nunca dirigiu, não é, garoto? — Perguntou Baekhyun, certo dia. Ele estava em seu habitual posto de motorista, o olhar concentrado na estrada à frente (muito embora ele dispensasse uma ou outra olhadela de viés para o garoto encantador ao seu lado).

— Não… Nunca tive a oportunidade. — Foi a resposta de Chanyeol, distraído demais enquanto lia o jornal daquela manhã. Não havia notícias sobre o Homem de Ferro assaltante de bancos há algum tempo, a mídia sedenta por algum aparecimento. Mas Baekhyun estava calmo demais, aproveitando os dias ao seu lado.

— Quer tentar? — A pergunta veio de surpresa, atraindo a atenção de um Chanyeol confuso e perplexo. — Eu te ensino. — O sorrisinho de canto, que passara a se abrir mais com o tempo, foi tão efetivo quanto sua oferta.

Aquele dia foi a sua primeira lição, Baekhyun ensinando-o os comandos básicos. Ensinou-o a sentir o motor do trailer na ponta dos dedos sobre o câmbio de marcha e também sob a sola dos pés. Ajudou-o a saber quando mudar de marcha e a controlar direito a direção um tanto dura do volante. Quando o veículo começou a se movimentar, Chanyeol ficou nervoso e começou a passar a marcha de forma toda errada, indo da segunda para a quarta, até engatar a ré sem querer. O motor morria mais do que os poucos centímetros que conseguiam andar, mas, no fim, ele pegou o jeito.

Não era todo dia que ele parava para dar aulas de direção para Chanyeol, mas ele o ajudava sempre que podia. Com a paciência e a confiança que o Byun passava, o mais novo não demorou a pegar confiança. Já não andava a dez quilômetros por hora em uma rodovia onde se podia chegar a cem, embora ainda tivesse receio de acelerar demais. Ultrapassagens eram barradas por seu nervosismo, mas aquilo tudo parecia divertir Baekhyun. E era bom poder ouvir sua risada.

Contudo, em determinado momento, o mais velho voltou a ficar tenso, e Chanyeol percebeu onde aquilo levaria. Não demorou muito para que Baekhyun confessasse que teria de fazer um assalto, no dia seguinte. Estavam deitados na penumbra da noite, sendo banhados apenas pela luz que provinha de um poste de iluminação na entrada de um vilarejo. Chanyeol estava nos braços de Baekhyun, deitado de costas sobre as próprias asas. O mais velho sentia as penas aquecendo seu corpo sob elas, ainda mais com a quentura da pele de Chanyeol fornecendo calor. Algumas faziam cócegas em seu nariz, mas era a melhor sensação do mundo.

— Você não precisa ir — comentou baixo, acariciando suavemente o antebraço do Byun, que estava jogado sobre sua barriga.

— Preciso, Chanyeol — ele suspirou no ombro nu do mais novo, causando-lhe um arrepio que percorreu-lhe a espinha. — Já conversamos sobre isso.

O Park não voltou a insistir, sentindo o peito apertado pela antecipação. Queria mais do que tudo que Baekhyun parasse com aqueles roubos, que pudessem ficar juntos sem o perigo daquela vida. Queria que ele lhe contasse os segredos que ainda mantinha, sobre onde Kyungsoo ia quando desaparecia, e sobre quem era Kim Junmyeon. Talvez fosse um lugar seguro. Talvez eles pudessem viver lá. Talvez pudessem ser felizes daquele jeito.

Mas, no dia seguinte, Chanyeol acordou sem o calor do corpo do mais velho perto do seu. Só havia um bilhete sobre o armário, na caligrafia torta do mutante de cabelos vermelhos.

_Eu sempre vou voltar._

**. . .**

2.

Os ponteiros do relógio que Baekhyun consertara no dia anterior marcavam quase dez e meia quando ele ouviu o ruído característico que já havia aprendido a ligar diretamente a Kyungsoo e seu poder. Deixou seu posto habitual sobre a cama do mais velho, agarrado ao travesseiro que tinha seu cheiro, e correu para abrir a porta lateral do trailer. A primeira coisa que viu, naquele pasto ao lado do qual havia estacionado, foi a silhueta dos dois mutantes caminhando de forma lenta em direção ao veículo. Viu Baekhyun com um braço ao redor dos ombros do amigo, sendo apoiado por ele, e demorou alguns segundos para que Chanyeol entendesse o porquê do homem de cabelos vermelhos estar mancando.

A mancha de sangue o fez sentir náuseas, mas a palpitação forte em seu peito o obrigou a ser forte.

— Baekhyun! — Gritou, o desespero criando um nó intransponível em sua garganta. Sentiu as pernas bambas e os joelhos fraquejarem, e, antes que pudesse sentir-se no completo controle de seu corpo, os dois outros mutantes já haviam alcançado o trailer, adentrando-o às pressas. — Baek—

— A bala saiu, mas ele ainda tá sangrando muito — explicou Kyungsoo rapidamente, despejando no chão, sentado, um Baekhyun de expressão tomada por uma dor latejante. Chanyeol estava pálido como se tivesse visto um fantasma, mas seus olhos conseguiram captar o sujo de sangue em sua calça jeans de lavagem clara — ela iniciava bem no meio da coxa, mas o sangue excessivo havia escorrido e manchado o restante do tecido. — Temos que levá-lo a um hospital.

— Porra, Kyungsoo, eu já disse que não! — Exclamou Baekhyun, parecendo extremamente estressado enquanto estava machucado. Sua mão tremia e ele estava perdendo tanto sangue que Chanyeol sentia-se fora do próprio corpo, como se sua consciência tivesse lhe abandonado para assistir tudo de uma outra perspectiva. — Não podemos, me leva pra outro canto e vamos dar um jeito.

— Pra onde diabos eu vou te levar, seu otário? — Chanyeol nunca vira alguém falar daquele jeito com o Byun. Ele havia assumido o lugar do motorista e já dava partida no motor, fazendo o trailer arrancar em velocidade. — Tá achando que esse buraco vai se fechar sozinho?

— _Vamos dar um jeito_ — o de cabelos escarlate pronunciou aquela sentença entredentes, cerrando-os para amenizar a dor e logo em seguida soltando o ar violentamente de seus pulmões. Ele estreitava os olhos de forma apertada e fechava os punhos ao redor da barra de ferro do sustento que havia no banco do passageiro, sobre o qual estava encostado. Ele voltou seu olhar para Chanyeol, fitando os olhos do mais novo com aquela intensidade que só ele sabia ter, muito embora o Park desconfiasse que aquilo vinha muito mais da dor do que de qualquer outro sentimento. — Garoto, vem aqui.

Chanyeol deixou-se cair de joelhos ao seu lado, pela primeira vez sentindo-se dentro de seu corpo desde que o havia visto ferido. Um zunido em seu ouvido o fazia perceber que estava com um aumento exponencial de pressão, e a cabeça começava a latejar de dor. Já havia lidado com sangue antes, quando lhe mutilavam as asas, mas vê-lo vindo de Baekhyun, de alguém com quem realmente se importava, era mil vezes pior.

— Baek… — soltou o nome dele, um soluço vindo logo em seguida. Somente então percebeu que as próprias bochechas estavam molhadas pelas lágrimas que sequer havia sentido escorrerem. Mas Baekhyun o interrompeu com um gemido baixo de dor.

— Aperta minha perna, garoto. Precisa estancar o sangue. — O pedido foi feito num tom baixo, como se lhe fosse extremamente difícil manter uma conversa. Por diversas vezes ele jogava a cabeça para trás, fazendo-a colidir contra o estofado das costas do banco do passageiro.

— M-mas vai doer, Baek… — o mais novo hesitou, sentindo o peito pesado. O coração batia tão rápido com o medo do que quer que pudesse acontecer que ele sequer pensava direito.

— _Aperta logo_ — novamente, ele falou entredentes. Chanyeol não teimou mais, deixando-se levar pelo impulso de obedecer. Pousou uma mão por cima do ferimento, sentindo o sangue empapar sua palma; o fluxo ainda era constante, e Baekhyun precisava urgentemente de cuidados. Não sabia o que fazer, entretanto, e o desespero da sensação de estar perdendo-o era corrosivo e claustrofóbico. Sentia-se preso numa caixa apertada e escura de impotência. — Embaixo também, angel baby. — Ele ergueu a perna levemente, e mesmo que tenha feito força para segurar os sons de dor que certamente iria soltar, Chanyeol notou o quanto aquilo estava sendo difícil para si. Suas mãos tremiam tanto quanto as do Byun, mas ele o fez, segurando a coxa do mais velho e a apertando em ambos os ferimentos.

— Baekhyun... — a voz saiu num choramingo, fraca. O sangue fluía e agora o manchava também, o líquido vermelho respingando em suas roupas. Não se importava, obviamente, já que sua preocupação era totalmente dirigida a Baekhyun.

— Sai da frente, porra! — A buzina foi apertada com violência e Kyungsoo meteu o pé no acelerador, rolando o volante para ultrapassar o veículo que certamente atrapalhava. A violência da velocidade atingida empurrou Chanyeol para trás, mas ele se manteve firme ali, para não soltar Baekhyun. O mais velho parecia pálido e muito fraco, o suor escorrendo por seu pescoço onde ele certamente havia raspado a mão suja de sangue.

— V-você prometeu que não sairia machucado… — sussurrou, sentindo o peso da própria tristeza tomar conta de si.

— Acontece, amor.

Amor. _Oh._

Aquele apelido pegou Chanyeol de surpresa. Uma sensação inesperada mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa que já havia sentido. Baekhyun jamais o tinha chamado daquela maneira, que, na cabeça do mais novo, era extremamente íntima e envolvente. Estava contente com a singularidade que envolvia o apelido que ele sempre usava consigo, _angel baby_ , vindo daquela música que ele nunca cantava por inteiro. Mas _amor_ o pegou pela alma, um aperto firme e forte que o aqueceu por inteiro, mesmo que não percebesse por ainda estar submerso na sensação de desespero.

Lá no fundo, porém, ele sentiu. Sentiu o corpo todo vibrar com aquele sentimento instalado fundo em seu coração. E, quando os olhos ternos do Byun se abriram e capturaram sua atenção, ele sentiu _mais ainda_. Sentiu que o amava, mesmo que não soubesse, ao certo, em que momento aquilo começara. Não havia uma linha cronológica que fazia o mínimo sentido em sua mente, e tudo o que tinha importância verdadeiramente era Baekhyun. Somente Baekhyun. Tomou consciência daquilo como se seu corpo todo fosse imantado, atraído energeticamente pelo do mais velho. Ele não queria perdê-lo. Não _podia_ perdê-lo. _Não podia permitir-se perdê-lo._

Contudo, sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida ao sentir a quentura na palma da mão. Sentiu-a esquentar tanto que parecia tê-la pousado sobre brasas, ou como quando aproximava ambas do fogo de uma fogueira para manter a ponta dos dedos aquecida. Ouviu o ofegar que Baekhyun soltou, e, quando visualizou com clareza seu rosto, o olhar dele estava arregalado. Sabia que ele havia sentido tanto quanto ele, e, por um momento, Chanyeol pensou que fosse o poder do mais velho se manifestando no sangramento. Afinal, _ele_ deixava as coisas quentes; ele era explosivo e tinha aquela energia térmica rondando em seu interior como parte de sua alma.

Todavia, quando olharam, ambos de uma vez, para baixo, para o local onde Chanyeol apertava com afinco a perna ferida do mutante mais velho, viram as mãos do Park brilhando em vermelho. Parecia o mesmo tipo de energia que se desprendia do corpo de Baekhyun, e, por um momento, ele mesmo achou que fosse algo relacionado aos seus poderes. Mas não sentia a energia esvaindo-se de seu corpo, _mas sim_ sendo transferida para o seu. Chanyeol, por outro lado, teve aquela sensação de desprender-se, como se uma parcela de si simplesmente se descolasse de seu corpo e invadisse o do Byun. Sentiu uma espécie de desconforto e um cansaço singelo, mas não conseguia parar. Não conseguia fazer as mãos pararem de brilhar, nem conseguia descolar a palma dos ferimentos do mais velho.

Quando, por fim, conseguiu fazer as mãos descolarem da perna alheia, seus olhos focaram no exato lugar onde o ferimento estava. Não ousou tocar nele, sentindo os braços moles e as mãos frias, naquele momento, sem o calor que aquela energia causara. Baekhyun se aprumou, rasgando a ´própria calça naquele mesmo ponto onde havia sido baleado, não aparentando estar com tanta dor como antes.

A confusão e o espanto tomaram a face de ambos quando olharam juntos para a coxa suja de sangue de Baekhyun. O sangramento havia parado de fluir, tanto pelo ponto de entrada quanto pelo ponto de saída do projétil, e o único vestígio de que ali havia existido um ferimento era o ponto vermelho cicatrizado. Não havia mais nada no local, parecendo estar totalmente curado.

— Puta merda — Kyungsoo, que olhava por cima do ombro, ora vigiando a estrada, ora prestando atenção nos dois, xingou.

Baekhyun transportou seu olhar do local onde fora baleado até o rosto do mais novo, a pupila dilatando violentamente quando a face estupefata de Chanyeol entrou em seu campo de visão. O Park retribuiu seu olhar, não entendendo muito bem o que acabara de acontecer, mas viu o seu amor o encarando de um jeito terno e agradecido.

— Meu anjo — sussurrou o Byun, o sorriso singelo sendo a coisa mais bonita, uma visão do paraíso depois do desespero que parecera o inferno.

**. . .**

3.

_Nesta quinta-feira, o mutante Homem de Ferro, cujas aparições haviam se interrompido durante o decorrer do mês, voltou a cometer mais um crime contra o Banco Nacional da localidade. A identidade misteriosa do mutante, ainda não revelada, causa preocupação e terror na população das cidades pequenas de todo o país, que ficam cada vez mais apreensivas sobre o próximo passo desse ser perigoso. Contudo, testemunhas afirmam que a força policial conseguiu efetuar um disparo que acertou o mutante em questão em um dos membros inferiores, mas ele, mesmo machucado, conseguiu efetuar sua fuga rápida._

A voz corrompida pela estática do radialista local soava pelo interior do veículo, espalhando a notícia. Baekhyun bufou, deitado sobre sua cama aos fundos do trailer, e foi o sinal que Kyungsoo encontrou para desligar o rádio. Apesar da cura abrupta, haviam descoberto, imediatamente, que a dor ainda persistia; era como se aquele alívio fosse superficial, mas ele ainda sentia a queimação da carne rasgada sob a pele. Não havia mais hemorragia e, aparentemente, também não havia sangramento interno — apenas a dor excedente que o impedia de dirigir, e, talvez fosse por isso que estava realmente estressado.

Chanyeol estava sentado no chão, ao lado dele. A mão segurava a do mais velho com firmeza, os dedos entrelaçados, como se aquele aperto fosse suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir bem. Apesar do aperto e do peso em seu peito terem diminuído exponencialmente, ainda não compreendia o que havia acontecido, nem confiava que o que acabara de fazer com os ferimentos fosse de fato algo bom, e a preocupação para com o bem estar do mais velho ainda persistia.

— Você fez um ótimo trabalho, angel baby — disse baixinho o mais velho, atraindo a atenção do garoto ao dispersar a frase que tanto se mesclava aos seus pensamentos, como se pudesse ler sua mente. — Obrigado.

— Eu não entendi bem o que aconteceu… — confessou Chanyeol, desviando o olhar para as mãos de dedos entrelaçados. Era bonito como elas se encaixavam perfeitamente, parecendo ser feitas uma para a outra.

— Aparentemente o meu anjo tem mais truques na manga do que essas asas lindas — o sorriso que ele tinha nos lábios era bobo, e, se Chanyeol pudesse se deixar sonhar o suficiente, parecia até mesmo orgulhoso. Sentiu o peito esquentar com o mesmo sentimento profundo e chegou à constatação de que, caramba, Baekhyun significava o mundo todo para si. — Não sei se ia aguentar mais tempo perdendo sangue.

— Você ainda está fraco — constatou, elevando uma mão para afastar os cabelos vermelhos da testa suada, os fios estavam encharcados. Baekhyun fechou os olhos diante do toque manso, aproveitando o encostar das peles.

— Eu vou ficar bem — prometeu, respirando fundo para estufar o peito. Chanyeol queria ter certeza daquilo, queria se assegurar de que ele seriamente ficaria bem, mas estava tão impotente quanto sempre se sentira na vida toda. Tudo o que podia fazer era ficar ali, sentado no chão, ao lado dele, a mão apertando a sua; e aquilo, por si só, ajudava infinitamente o Byun, embora o mais novo não soubesse.

— Vocês confiam em mim? — A voz de Kyungsoo soou de seu lugar, e ele sequer obrigou-se a olhar por cima do ombro para captar o olhar dos outros dois mutantes.

— O que você tá pensando em fazer? — Foi Baekhyun quem perguntou, expondo o pensamento de ambos os que estavam aos fundos do trailer.

— Tentando chegar mais rápido _na ajuda_ — respondeu o que ocupava o banco do motorista, acelerando sutilmente para fomentar suas palavras. — Não sabemos se os poderes de Chanyeol realmente funcionaram cem por cento.

— Se você acha que vai me levar pro—

Contudo, as palavras do Byun foram interrompidas pela onda de vertigem que atingiu todos os três corpos presentes no veículo. Chanyeol não entendeu o que estava acontecendo até se ver puxado, mesmo que lentamente, para um vórtice temporal — ou, ao menos, foi com o que sua cabeça conseguiu comparar naquele momento. A sensação repuxou seu estômago e o fez ficar enjoado imediatamente, e sentiu-se encolher no espaço-tempo, ao mesmo tempo que seu corpo era repuxado para sabe-se lá onde.

Quando deu-se por si, tudo estava normal, todos ainda dentro do trailer. O motor estava parado, e não havia movimento. O garoto se perguntou se aquela sensação abrupta não havia sido uma simples freada violenta que o Do dera até parar.

— Kyungsoo! — A voz de Baekhyun foi a primeira a soar depois de tudo aquilo.

— Eu consegui, caralho — Kyungsoo manifestou sua excitação pelo que quer que tenha conseguido socando a buzina do veículo, fazendo o barulho fino se estender por alguns segundos. Quando ele virou-se para trás, a fim de olhar para os outros dois, Chanyeol percebeu que ele tinha uma gota de sangue escorrendo num caminho rubro desde a entrada de sua narina até quase tocar o lábio superior em formato de coração.

— Kyungsoo, seu nariz… — Chanyeol informou, falando baixo porque ainda sentia o enjoo daquelas sensações repentinas. O mutante de cabelo raspado levou as costas de uma mão até o nariz, limpando o sangue que escorria com a manga bege de sua camisa.

— Eu não quero ir pra lá — anunciou o de cabelos vermelhos, mais velho dentre os três. Baekhyun tentou levantar de sua cama, mas ainda estava fraco e tonto demais, e por isso não conseguiu durar por muito tempo de pé. Com uma careta de dor e de cansaço, ele voltou a despencar em cima do colchão.

— Já estamos perto — insistiu o Do, voltando a ligar o motor do veículo logo em seguida.

Através das janelas, Chanyeol pôde ver a paisagem rural se apossar dos arredores, um tanto mais densa do que o lugar onde estavam anteriormente. Quando passaram naturalmente por portões amplos murados por cerca-viva, entendeu estarem se embrenhando no que parecia ser uma propriedade privada. As perguntas começaram a se amontoar no fundo da garganta, uma sobre as outras, sem saber exatamente qual deveria sanar primeiro; contudo, manteve-se calado naquele momento.

Rolavam por uma estrada de pedra que parecia entrecortar um bosque bem cuidado aos arredores. Postes de lamparinas adornavam as beiradas daquele caminho largo o suficiente para dois carros naquelas proporções passarem fácil e confortavelmente lado a lado, mas, como ainda era meio-dia, nenhum deles estava aceso.

Não demorou muito para que, ainda olhando através das janelas, ele visse uma mansão — imponente, cheia de janelas, com um ar requintado — ao fim do bosque, onde se abria uma clareira ampla cercada pelo restante de uma floresta. Era larga o suficiente para aquela construção monumental ser criada, com espaço para um pátio amplo onde Chanyeol conseguia visualizar algumas pessoas — forçando a visão, notou que eram alguns adolescentes em roupas de exercício, embora protegidas do frio, jogando algum tipo de esporte com bola para se aquecer do tempo que esfriava. Sentiu-se nervoso automaticamente, porque estavam andando em direção a eles e as asas do Park estavam desprotegidas, sem a menor chance de conseguirem camuflá-las a tempo.

— Onde estamos? — O garoto perguntou, pela primeira vez dando vazão às dúvidas que formavam um nó em sua garganta.

— Instituto Kim Junmyeon para crianças superdotadas, Chanyeol — foi Kyungsoo quem, surpreendentemente, respondeu sua pergunta. Ao som daquelas palavras, porém, o mais novo dos três buscou o olhar de Baekhyun, encontrando em sua face uma aceitação serena. Não parecia mais o mutante que estava hesitante em ir parar ali, como em alguns minutos atrás. — É um lugar onde pessoas como você, eu e Baekhyun podem conseguir ajuda.

 _Um lar_.

**. . .**

4.

A vista era certamente algo que deixava Chanyeol boquiaberto. Embasbacava-se com a paisagem da qual se aproximavam. Agora, bem mais de perto, podia ver detalhes espalhados pelo pátio — as árvores podadas de forma impecável e os arbustos enfeitados no formato de animais. Rodeavam um círculo de pedra com uma fonte ampla no meio, e, em adjacência, um caminho menor levava à entrada ampla da mansão. O Park percebeu que os adolescentes amontoavam-se em uma quadra de vôlei lateral; havia pelo menos quinze deles, comandados por um homem de aparência adulta. Sua pele era bronzeada e ele tinha cabelos cor de mel, um mullet discreto o fazendo parecer realmente bonito. O porte atlético era evidenciado pelas roupas que usava.

Kyungsoo estacionou o trailer de qualquer forma e desligou o motor. Juntos, Chanyeol e ele ajudaram Baekhyun a se levantar, o mutante de cabelos fulgurantes apoiando os braços ao redor do pescoço de ambos. Chanyeol passou um braço timidamente pela cintura do mais velho, o apoiando de forma mais confortável. Ele conseguia firmar o peso sobre a perna machucada, mas fazia caretas horríveis de dor. Fizeram um esforço para se encaminhar até o pátio de pedra, passando por perto da quadra enquanto o faziam.

Havia crianças ali também, Chanyeol observara. As pessoas passaram a notar a sua presença conforme se aproximavam, trocando olhares entre si e Baekhyun. Contudo, a presença dos outros dois que o acompanhavam parecia estar longe de ser uma novidade, porque a maior parte dos olhares se abatia sobre si e sobre suas asas. Por um segundo, se encolheu e olhou para o chão, conforme andava; não gostava da atenção exacerbada, porque sempre significou que algo de ruim aconteceria com aquilo. Seria xingado ou apanharia, porque era um monstro e uma aberração. Contudo, naquele panorama, Chanyeol entendia que todos ali eram, de certa forma, iguais a ele. Quando ergueu o rosto e se deixou analisá-los, porém, não viu o típico olhar de asco, mas rostos maravilhados com aquele belo par de asas que carregava nas costas.

— E aí, Jongin — a voz de Kyungsoo chamou a atenção de Chanyeol de volta para o que acontecia entre eles. Notou que o homem de cabelos raspados se dirigia ao de mullet, que havia se aproximado com a bola de vôlei em mãos.

— Kyung! — O sorriso dele era radiante, Chanyeol notou. — E Baekhyun! O que houve? Ele tá machucado? — Os olhos dele, então, caíram na terceira e desconhecida, até então, figura de Chanyeol. — Olá! Novato, hein?

— Ele foi baleado, Jongin — explicou o Do, enquanto Chanyeol lhe oferecia um sorriso acanhado em cumprimento. Baekhyun ainda parecia estar acometido por uma dor incessante, mas retribuiu-o com um aceno de cabeça.

— Caramba, se´rio? Mark! Corre até a enfermaria e busca ajuda! Diz que o Baekhyun voltou, mas tá ferido — ele havia se virado, e um dos rapazes, este que não parecia ser muito mais jovem que Chanyeol, lhe deu sua total atenção. Não demorou muito para que ele se dirigisse até o interior da casa, embora sua velocidade na corrida fosse dez vezes maior do que a de qualquer outro ser humano. Em um segundo ele estava ali, na quadra, e, no outro, já estava sumindo pelas portas amplas da mansão. — Mas cadê o ferimento? Não parece estar mais sangrando.

— Foi o Chanyeol — quem falou, desta vez, foi Baekhyun. Ele abriu os olhos, embora sua face ainda estivesse minimamente contorcida pela sensação dolorida. Um sorrisinho de canto bordou-lhe os lábios, e a forma como o holofote voltou-se para si fez as bochechas do garoto mais novo corarem. — O anjo. Ele descobriu que tem poderes curativos hoje.

A ajuda não demorou para vir, e enquanto estavam levando Baekhyun sobre uma maca, Chanyeol fez menção de segui-lo. A ideia de ficar sozinho num lugar que não conhecia o assustava, e ainda havia a preocupação crescente em seu peito. Contudo, Baekhyun o empurrou gentilmente para perto de Kyungsoo, lançando-lhe uma piscadela para que confiasse. Ficou para trás enquanto ele era levado, vendo-o se afastar sem tirar o olhar de sobre si.

Nesse ínterim em que Chanyeol se viu sem a companhia da única pessoa que, em toda a sua vida, havia representado o que seria um verdadeiro porto-seguro, o mais novo sentiu-se só e terrivelmente impotente.

— É melhor dar a ele um tempo — Kyungsoo garantiu-lhe, uma mão tocando-lhe o ombro em dois tapinhas de consolo. Mas aquela sensação era profunda demais para cair num entendimento tão supérfluo.

Meio acanhado e sentindo-se perdido sem a companhia do Byun por perto, Chanyeol acompanhou Kyungsoo em direção ao interior da mansão. O caminho era amplo, e, embora a vista fosse estonteantemente bela, ele não conseguia deleitar-se naquela visão enquanto seus pensamentos eram totalmente dirigidos ao mutante rebelde, perguntando-se como ele estava. Por isso, o caminho pareceu durar mais tempo do que deveria normalmente.

No entanto, uma vez no interior da mansão, a temperatura fria lá de fora foi deixada para trás e um ambiente aquecido e acolhedor os abraçou. Os olhos do Park depararam-se com uma decoração amadeirada extremamente requintada, e teve de confessar a si mesmo que jamais sonhou em ver algo daquele patamar durante a vida toda. Sua antiga casa não era de se jogar fora, contudo, perto daquele lugar, parecia uma simples cabana na floresta. Desde os móveis, a estrutura das pilastras interiores e até mesmo os panos das cortinas; tudo era incrivelmente requintado e belo. Chanyeol sentiu-se diminuto, de repente, naquele lugar.

— Vem, vamos encontrá-lo.

Não sabia a quem Kyungsoo estava se referindo, embora seu coração latejasse com o desejo de se tratar de Baekhyun. Apesar de imaginar que ele estava sob os cuidados dos que tomavam conta da ala médica, ainda sentia-se preocupado sobre o que acontecera com sua perna — o uso daquele _poder_ novo pareceu-lhe tão aterrador que o havia enchido de novas dúvidas. Naquele ponto, Chanyeol era uma interrogação ambulante.

Seguiu Kyungsoo, deixando-se ficar um pouco para trás. Ainda encolhia-se na esperança de passar despercebido, por mais que não houvesse sinal de ninguém naquela área da entrada. As pessoas com quem havia tido contato, até então, haviam sido gentis, mas a sensação de timidez ainda era algo bastante recorrente em seu ser. Seguiram por um corredor, e Chanyeol, por estar olhando para os próprios pés, sentiu o corpo colidir com o de Kyungsoo quando ele parou de andar abruptamente.

— Minseok! — Um homem mais baixo, de óculos redondos e vestimentas totalmente alinhadas, havia os encontrado. Ele trazia nos braços uma pilha de livros com uma prancheta sobre ela, e parecia o perfeito estereótipo de um nerd. A única coisa que destoava de sua aparência completamente dentro do padrão era o cabelo tingido de roxo, num tom vívido.

— Soo — ele o cumprimentou, abrindo um sorriso oval. — E quem é esse? Aluno novo?

Chanyeol tentou sorrir em cumprimento novamente, mas sentiu o rosto esquentar pela atenção. Balançou a cabeça, tentando responder algo, mas Kyungsoo foi mais rápido.

— Chanyeol. Não é aluno novo, ainda — aquele _ainda_ deixou o Park confuso, mas não o interpelou. — Estamos procurando pelo Junmyeon.

— Ah, ele está no escritório — respondeu aquele que se chamava Minseok, ajeitando a pilha de livros em seus braços. Kyungsoo lhe deu dois tapinhas nas costas como agradecimento e voltou a andar. Foi então que o recém-conhecido se dirigiu a Chanyeol, antes que ele pudesse seguir pelo caminho do mais velho. — E seja bem-vindo, Chanyeol. Espero que goste daqui.

Quando viram-se sozinhos de novo, Kyungsoo pareceu perceber a confusão estampada no rosto do mais novo. Chanyeol o seguia em silêncio, mas era tão genuíno em suas expressões que era fácil de se ler. Foi então que o homem de cabelos raspados começou a explicar sobre as figuras que haviam conhecido. Primeiro sobre Jongin; disse-lhe que havia sido um dos primeiros mutantes que conhecera em sua vida, e que ele tinha o metabolismo super acelerado e tinha uma força cinética maior sobre as próprias moléculas, sendo um atleta superdotado. Isso lhe dava uma força maior, uma velocidade maior, uma constituição e uma resistência maiores. Era um super humano, apesar de não ser invencível. Depois, Minseok; Kyungsoo lhe contou que ele era o braço direito de Junmyeon, um dos mais antigos naquele instituto. Era professor de física para os mutantes que ali habitavam, e também era um gênio; seus poderes desenvolveram uma mutação monstruosa que ele mantinha escondida com um soro, porque não conseguia aceitar a própria aparência, mas as crianças o conheciam por Fera.

— Então aqui é uma… escola? Universidade? — Perguntou o mais novo, juntando as mãos dentro dos próprios bolsos.

Contudo, Kyungsoo não respondeu. Apenas lhe deu um sorriso duvidoso, parando de andar em frente a uma porta de madeira lustrosa. Ele deu três batidinhas leves sobre a superfície bem polida antes de abri-la lentamente.

— Ah, Kyungsoo. Você voltou, finalmente — ele estava sentado atrás de uma ampla mesa, cheia de detalhes pequenos, objetos interessantes e curiosos e papéis. Os cabelos eram pretos e seu rosto era jovem, apesar dos olhos mostrarem saber muito mais coisas do que seria normal para alguém da idade que ele aparentava. Quando aquele olhar de quem sabia de todas as coisas caiu sobre Chanyeol, que ainda estava parado na porta, o garoto sentiu-se, de repente, como um livro aberto. — E você… Qual o seu nome, meu jovem?

Pela primeira vez, Chanyeol viu-se sendo obrigado a responder aquela pergunta, já que não havia Baekhyun por ali e Kyungsoo não havia se precipitado para falar algo.

— Park Chanyeol, senhor… — foi o que disse, mesmo que timidamente.

— Bem, vou deixar vocês conversarem — Kyungsoo voltou a falar, embora estivesse, na verdade, se voltando para a saída. Visando dar-lhe espaço para passar, o Park enfiou-se ainda mais para dentro da sala. — Ele vai te ajudar, Chanyeol.

Com outro tapinha em suas costas, o homem de cabelos raspados os deixou a sós, fechando a porta atrás de Chanyeol. Quando voltou seu olhar para aquele que chamavam de Kim Junmyeon, o viu recebê-lo com um sorriso paternal, mesmo que ele só aparentasse ter a idade de um irmão mais velho.

— Sente-se aqui e vamos conversar um pouco, sim? — Ele pediu educadamente, apontando para a cadeira acolchoada vazia à frente da mesa. Chanyeol o fez, timidamente se dirigindo até lá e tomando o lugar para si. Sabia que teria de fazer um esforço para se soltar, mas era complicado quando havia tantas perguntas em sua mente e nem metade delas conseguia ver a luz do dia através da boca do Park. — Meu nome é Kim Junmyeon, como você já deve ter ouvido falar por aí. Eu sou o diretor desse lugar e também leciono algumas disciplinas sobre ciência para os alunos.

— Isto é… uma escola? — Chanyeol permitiu-se falar novamente, indagando a mesma coisa que Kyungsoo não havia respondido.

— Também — o homem retirou os óculos e os pousou sobre a superfície da mesa, em seguida apoiando o próprio queixo sobre as mãos de dedos entrecruzados. — Funciona como uma, para aprendizado inicial, para os que não podem frequentar uma por conta da rejeição. Mas, acima disso, é um refúgio para pessoas como você. Como eu também. — Fez uma pausa, certificando-se de que Chanyeol captava cada palavra com atenção. — Eu sou telepata e possuo uma vasta gama de poderes telecinéticos, bem desenvolvidos porque consegui, com muito sacrifício, me autoeducar sobre eles. Mas este lugar foi construído para dar uma chance a todos os jovens mutantes renegados pela sociedade, para que consigam aprender a lidar e a controlar os próprios poderes. — Outra pausa se seguiu, um pouco mais longa que a anterior. — Se você quiser, Chanyeol, podemos te ajudar aqui. Será muito bem-vindo, aliás. Só precisa me contar sua história.

E aquela era a segunda vez que alguém lhe passava confiança. Seu coração palpitou com a esperança de que pudesse ter uma vida naquele lugar, longe do perigo das pessoas que o odiavam apenas porque asas cresciam em suas costas. Ele olhou para as próprias mãos, juntas em seu colo, e logo em seguida para as asas espalhadas na cadeira. Elas eram lindas, merda, e jamais queria voltar a cortá-las.

— Eu… fugi de casa…

Contou a Junmyeon. Tinha Baekhyun na cabeça quando começou a contar o motivo de sua fuga; tinha o bem estar do mutante de cabelos vermelhos em mente quando revelou seu caminho até ali. Contou sobre os pais, sobre a forma como eles o tratavam, e como sofreu discriminação quando todos descobriram que ele era um mutante. Contou que eles costumavam cortar suas asas, e que jamais conseguira deixá-las tão grandes quanto naquele momento. Contou, tentando parecer forte o suficiente para não se deixar ser dominado pelas emoções e começar a chorar, sobre a forma que Baekhyun o ajudara.

Como ele fora o primeiro, naquela noite chuvosa, que não o vira como uma criação de Deus que deu errado.

Quando terminou, lágrimas tímidas enchiam os olhos gentis do garoto, mas ele as enxugou antes que pudessem se derramar. Fungou alto enquanto Junmyeon o fitava, com um olhar condescendente.

— E os seus poderes? — Perguntou gentilmente, depois de ter lhe dado um tempo para se recuperar das emoções. — Você tem belas asas.

— Obrigado… — respondeu o mais novo, sentindo a vermelhidão alcançar-lhe as bochechas. — Eu… Eu descobri algo novo hoje. Quando Baekhyun estava machucado, no trailer. Veio das… das minhas mãos, mas eu não sei como fiz aquilo. Elas brilharam e… de repente, o ferimento havia sumido e…

A voz quebrou com suas dúvidas e inseguranças, mas Junmyeon novamente lhe ofereceu um sorriso de apoio. Chanyeol sentiu-se pequeno, apesar de todo o seu tamanho.

— Nós temos outro mutante por aqui com poderes curativos, muito bem desenvolvidos, diga-se de passagem — disse Junmyeon. — Zhang Yixing. Ele é encarregado da enfermaria, e pode ser seu tutor. — Os olhos de Chanyeol ergueram-se para o rosto do diretor, que o fitou com calma e resolubilidade. — Você pode morar aqui, Chanyeol. Viver aqui. Aprender a usar seus poderes da forma certa, a controlá-los, a fortalecê-los… Pode fazer daqui o seu lar. Se quiser.

A proposta o pegou de surpresa, causando-lhe uma notável sensação de desespero, como se estivesse num beco sem saída. Era a coisa que mais queria, a coisa que buscava quando havia fugido de casa — um lugar onde fosse aceito, onde pudesse ser feliz sendo o que era. Mas, naquele momento, ele pegou-se pensando em Baekhyun. O queria ao seu lado; o queria perto de si e em segurança. O peito apertou-se com aquele sentimento.

— Você não precisa dar sua resposta agora — Junmyeon interrompeu-lhe a linha desregulada de pensamentos pessimistas. — Pode levar um tempo para pensar.

Respirou fundo. Estava confuso.

— Obrigado, professor Kim. — Foi o que respondeu, antes de se levantar.

**. . .**

5.

Ao se ver fora da sala de Junmyeon, sozinho, sem a presença de Kyungsoo ou Baekhyun, percebeu que estava perdido. Não havia decorado o caminho para chegar até ali por ter mantido o olhar abaixado a maior parte do tempo, e aquele lugar parecia mil vezes maior estando em seu interior do que vendo-o por fora. Sentiu-se em um labirinto, mas começou a andar. Virou corredor após corredor, e até ousou subir uma escada. Não encontrou ninguém pelos metros em que andou, mas daria os céus e a Terra a quem pudesse informá-lo onde ficava a enfermaria. Imaginava que Baekhyun estivesse lá, e era somente nele que pensava enquanto dava passo após passo naquele ambiente desconhecido.

Quando se viu numa nova gama de corredores, ouviu o barulho de conversações se aglomerar antes de desembocar numa área com vários adolescentes. Viu uma garota transformando-se em raposa bem em frente aos seus olhos, como num passe de mágica, e outro garoto — que aparentava ter os seus doze anos — cair na gargalhada, multiplicando-se em vinte facilmente com a violência de seu riso. O corredor ficou apertado imediatamente e um começou a empurrar o outro, e somente por isso o Park passou despercebido.

— Psiu, amor.

A voz de Baekhyun era inconfundível, e Chanyeol sentiu o coração dar saltos descomunais em sua caixa torácica quando virou-se e viu o mutante de cabelos vermelhos como o pôr do sol com a cabeça para fora da porta. Ele o puxou antes que a confusão com o garoto que havia se multiplicado se resolvesse, e fechou a porta atrás de si quando ambos ficaram sozinhos no cômodo.

A primeira coisa que notou foi a decoração do quarto. As paredes eram pintadas de vermelho e, de alguma forma, ele havia enfiado um forro preto no teto. Pôsteres do AC/DC e do KISS enfeitavam as paredes de uma forma descomunal, e Chanyeol jamais havia desconfiado do gosto do Byun pela última banda até perceber que um rádio pequeno pousado sobre uma cômoda de madeira lustrada tocava _Reason to Live_. A cama era de casal, mas os lençóis eram uma mistura de mantas pretas e vermelhas. Tudo estava estranhamente arrumado, muito diferente do trailer. Aquele parecia um quarto de adolescente, e talvez o pensamento tenha ficado demasiadamente estampado em sua cara porque o Byun tratou de esclarecer.

— Fazia muito tempo que eu não vinha aqui, tudo bem? — Podia estar ficando louco, mas jurou ouvir uma centelha de manha na voz do mutante rebelde. — Embora eu confesse que não redecoraria nenhum cantinho daqui.

Foi então que Chanyeol voltou a se aproximar dele, os olhos buscando pela perna machucada.

— Como você está? A sua perna? — O tom preocupado fez Baekhyun soltar aquela gargalhada grave e rouca, a qual estava acostumado a ouvir unicamente em ocasiões raras. O Byun havia trocado de roupas, dispensando aquelas sujas de sangue; agora, usava um jeans de aparência nova, embora a camiseta do Joy Division continuasse a lhe dar o mesmo ar de Velho Baekhyun. — Baek…

— Eu tô ótimo, garoto — o Byun se aproximou, elevando a mão até que pudesse capturar o queixo gordinho do Park entre o indicador e o polegar. O corpo estava próximo ao dele, e só precisou exercer um pouco de força para puxar o rosto do mais novo em direção ao seu. Não o beijou, porém. — Temos um mutante curandeiro por aqui que cuidou da dor, mas ele disse que você fez um ótimo trabalho antes disso. — Sorriu, os olhos bem abertos fitando os de Chanyeol. O mais novo sentiu-se entrar em combustão, porque as pupilas dele estavam tão dilatadas quanto as suas, e a quentura dele emanava para o seu corpo. — Gostou de saber disso, né? Você é poderoso. Meu anjo poderoso. — Chanyeol sentiu que poderia derreter ali, mas foi impedido ao sentir os lábios do mais velho encostarem nos seus.

Foi um beijo singelo, suave e gentil. _I Never Cry_ , do Alice Cooper, começou a tocar a esmo pelo lugar quando Chanyeol pôde sentir outra vez o gosto da boca do Byun, e a sensação de pertencer àquele beijo e àqueles toques e àquele homem. Não durou muito, porém, porque Baekhyun se afastou alguns segundos depois, o sorriso bonito estampando a boca vermelha.

— Deita comigo, vem — o chamou.

Aquela cama era mais espaçosa e macia do que a que compartilhavam no trailer, mas mesmo assim Chanyeol viu-se encolhido contra o corpo de Baekhyun. O mais velho acariciava as penas de suas asas, fazendo-o sentir umas cócegas nos membros novos que haviam adquirido sensibilidade tátil muito rapidamente. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos, apenas aproveitando a sensação gostosa que era ficarem agarrados, compartilhando calor e sob o som deleitante de uma música.

— Junmyeon te chamou pra morar aqui, não foi? — Baekhyun perguntou de repente, quebrando o silêncio.

Chanyeol sentiu o peito apertar de repente ao se lembrar da decisão que tinha de tomar. Não queria deixar Baekhyun, mas também não soube interpretar o tom que ele havia usado ao fazer aquela pergunta.

— Não sei se eu quero… — respondeu, a voz recheada de incertezas.

— É o melhor pra você, garoto — Baekhyun rebateu imediatamente, o tom um pouco duro. Apesar disso, ele fazia um carinho singelo no braço desnudo do garoto.

— E como você pode saber o que é melhor pra mim? — Perguntou o mais jovem, a expressão assumindo um ar magoado pelo jeito como ele havia falado daquilo.

— Porque ficar viajando numa lata velha ao lado de um criminoso não é um futuro muito bom. — Dessa vez, seu tom foi mais ameno, e até carregado de uma pitada de diversão. Ele subiu a carícia que fazia no braço de Chanyeol até o seu rosto, fazendo o dedão resvalar na pele quente da bochecha.

— Eu sou seu anjo da guarda — murmurou o mais novo, sussurrando enquanto fechava os olhos para aproveitar aquele toque.

Ele soltou o ar pela boca.

— É, é sim.

Ficaram em um silêncio confortável mais uma vez, o cheiro de ambos se misturando numa fragrância que Chanyeol já ligava a amor, muito inconsequentemente. Ele abriu os olhos, buscando pela visão da face serena do mutante rebelde.

— Baek… Nós podemos ficar aqui — deixou escapar, finalmente, aquilo que vinha se acumulando na boca do estômago. — É seguro, as pessoas são suportivas… Podemos ficar aqui, juntos. Eu… Eu… — A voz morreu automaticamente, porque ele sentiu as emoções amontoarem-se no fundo da garganta.

— Ah, angel baby… — Baekhyun soltou um suspiro, fechando os olhos como se tentasse resistir a algo muito forte e perigoso. — Eu não posso. Eu não posso.

— Por que não? — Chanyeol perguntou, erguendo o tronco sutilmente para poder olhá-lo diretamente. — Por que você faz essas coisas?

Foi então que Baekhyun desvencilhou-se daquele meio abraço, erguendo-se até estar de pé pelo quarto. Ele não disse nada, apenas caminhou até a cômoda onde estava o rádio. _A Tale that Wasn’t Right_ , do Halloween, preenchia o ar do cômodo quando Baekhyun voltou de lá com um porta-retratos em mãos. Chanyeol ajeitou a postura, pondo-se sentado sobre o colchão enquanto o mais velho voltava a se aproximar de si. Ele lhe entregou o objeto, mostrando-lhe a foto que estava emoldurada.

Chanyeol segurou-o com as duas mãos, deixando os olhos demorarem-se sobre a imagem que se abria para si. Era uma mulher de traços asiáticos, os cabelos curtos na altura do queixo, negros como ébano. Seu vestido era claro, embora Chanyeol não pudesse ao certo dizer a cor dele, já que a foto estava em preto e branco. Ela era jovem e muito bonita, e a primeira coisa que chamou-lhe a atenção foi a barriga de grávida que ela sustentava. Nas costas, porém, era visível uma corcunda… um monte que parecia muito com o que Chanyeol costumava carregar quando deixava as asas crescerem demais.

Ela estava sorrindo, mas sua expressão era triste. Apesar de parecer nova, seu olhar era velho e cansado.

— Essa era a minha mãe — Baekhyun falou, a voz soando um tanto inconstante pela primeira vez desde que Chanyeol o conhecera. — Ela era um anjo, amor. Assim como você. — Os olhos de Chanyeol se arregalaram de tal forma, mesmo que ele já estivesse esperando por aquilo. Sua atenção voltou-se para o Byun, e pôde notar o quanto ele se esforçava para permanecer _forte_ enquanto falava. — Ela tinha lindas asas, como você. Ou teria, se as deixasse crescer. — A última frase foi cuspida com uma nesga de ressentimento e raiva. Ele virou-se no quarto, andando de um lado para outro, como se estivesse ansioso demais para ficar parado, ou como se simplesmente não suportasse o olhar de Chanyeol sobre sua face enquanto ele falava sobre aquilo. — Quando ela se mudou pra capital, ela começou a se automutilar pra esconder as asas. Os pais dela tinham morrido e ela não tinha _nada_. Foi quando ela começou a trabalhar como empregada na casa desse… banqueiro. Ele era rico e lhe pagava um salário bom, e começou a pagar ainda melhor quando virou político. Infelizmente, ela se deixou envolver por ele e acabou engravidando. De mim. E como ele queria esconder o escândalo, acabou se casando com ela quando descobriu.

A pausa que se seguiu foi dolorosa, mas Chanyeol não podia ver sua face porque ele estava virado para a parede, um braço apoiado no gesso grosso. O Park sentiu o peito se apertar, como se a dor do mais velho também se refletisse em si.

— Baek…

— Depois de um tempo — ele continuou, interrompendo o chamado de Chanyeol. — Depois de um tempo, ela não conseguiu mais esconder as cicatrizes da automutilação. Não conseguiu mais cortar as próprias asas, e _ele_ descobriu tudo. Eu era criança na época que ele começou a bater nela, e a cortá-la por si mesmo. — A voz embargada denunciava a emoção acumulando-se em seu peito. A raiva era presente, e estava mais que estampada na forma como ele bateu o punho fechado contra a parede. — Meus poderes não demoraram a se manifestar também. Eu ficava tão assustado que meu mecanismo de defesa se desenvolveu na forma de explosões. E aí… ele começou a bater em mim também.

Chanyeol queria abraçá-lo. Queria puxá-lo para si e apertá-lo contra seu peito, queria fazê-lo esquecer toda aquela dor e todo aquele sofrimento. Não queria que ele fosse atormentado pelo fantasma do abuso e da violência… como ele mesmo estava sendo.

— Minha mãe morreu por causa da violência dele — continuou Baekhyun. — Quando eu tinha dez anos. Ele sequer se movimentou para mandá-la enterrar, e o corpo dela definhou numa cama por uma semana antes de começar a feder. Eu… eu tive que enterrá-la. Com dez anos.

— Baekhyun—

— Não — interrompeu-o outra vez, virando o corpo para fitá-lo. Foi quando Chanyeol viu os olhos vermelhos e encharcados com as lágrimas que não conseguiam cair. Ele não conseguia chorar. — Eu tenho que contar, garoto. — Respirou fundo. — Aguentei apanhar por todos os anos seguintes, até o dia que eu explodi. Explodi na casa dele e mandei tudo pelos ares. Menos o desgraçado, que continuou vivo. Eu fugi com dezesseis anos, mas eu estava dominado pela raiva. Eu queria feri-lo como ele tinha me ferido. Eu queria tomar dele o que ele mais amava, como ele tinha tomado a minha mãe de mim. — Baekhyun engoliu a bola de emoções que havia se formado na boca. — Por isso comecei a assaltar os bancos dele pelo país. Por isso eu tenho que continuar com isso. Eu tenho que tirar até a última coisa que ele se importa. — Fez outra pausa, fechando os punhos de forma apertada, como se estivesse buscando forças para se controlar. Chanyeol viu que ele tremia. — Eu encontrei o Kyungsoo depois de um dos roubos, e, se não fosse por ele, eu teria sido pego pela polícia logo no início. Ele me trouxe pra cá, e eu conheci esse lugar. Passei a dar o dinheiro dos roubos para o Junmyeon, pra ajudar com a criação dessas crianças. É… uma forma de compensar as coisas ruins que aquele homem me fez.

Não houve mais nada depois, apenas sua respiração pesada.

Chanyeol tinha lágrimas pesadas escorrendo pelas bochechas, queimando sobre a pele. O nariz ardeu com o choro, mas ele se ergueu e se aproximou de Baekhyun. Envolveu o corpo tremido do mais velho em seus braços, e, depois, o corpo de ambos com suas asas. Abraçou-o apertado, tão apertado que poderiam facilmente se misturar e virar apenas um.

Baekhyun o apertou de volta, permitindo-se fraquejar nos braços de seu anjo. Ainda assim, ele não parecia conseguir chorar.

— Eu vou embora amanhã — foi o que disse para Chanyeol.

— Eu vou com você — o mais novo respondeu.

Não iria deixar Baekhyun. Não podia deixá-lo.

Não podia fazê-lo perder mais um anjo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHHH.
> 
> Finalmente conhecemos o passado do nosso Baekhyun, né? Quero muito protegê-lo de todo o mal desse mundo. Os dois, aliás. Se tem duas pessoas nessa história que só merecem coisas boas, essas pessoas são chanbaek. :((  
> Queria dizer que o Junmyeon é muito o meu amor SIM. Um homem inteligente e todo educado, oh céus.   
> Acho que todo mundo conseguiu notar as referências a x-men colocadas, né? hahaha Apesar disso, eles não foram feitos pra serem EXATAMENTE aqueles personagens, foram apenas inspirados neles.
> 
> Queria dizer também que o próximo capítulo é o penúltimo. :( Sim, TNT tá na reta final, e eu tô muito emocionada por estar chegando a essa altura com a história. Ela se tornou parte de mim e eu já tô chorando pelo fim... 
> 
> Quero saber o que vocês acharam! Obrigada por lerem até aqui. <3
> 
> Playlist da fanfic: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5fluYyhsCVFC0AwddhtXeA?si=likmlKfHQ1WvRA4VUWG3Xw
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/GUNSNLOEY
> 
> Curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/YEOLWISHES
> 
> Beijão e até a próxima!


	6. Highway to Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O TANTO que eu pensei que não conseguiria escrever esse capítulo, o tanto que eu fiquei insegura com ele... Mas no fim deu tudo certo e eu consegui trazer a atualização no dia certinho! Nem sei o que falar direito, então... vamos deixar pra nos falar nas notas finais.
> 
> Betadinho, como sempre, pela Dulce, que é meu anjo protetor!
> 
> Boa leitura~~

**T.N.T.**

_Capítulo 6: Highway to Hell_

_Hey Satan! Paid my dues_

_Playing on a rocking band_

_Hey Mama! Look at me_

_I’m on my way to the promised land._

1.

O corpo quente do Byun deitado bem pertinho do seu em um abraço acalentador era como um suspiro de alívio.

Ele havia chorado como Chanyeol jamais havia visto em sua vida inteira, e havia se deixado ser vulnerável pela primeira vez em muito tempo, dentro do abraço aconchegante do Park, tendo as asas que tanto amava como um cobertor para as feridas que pareciam nunca quererem cicatrizar. Havia sido Baekhyun, naquela noite, que se encolhera contra o peito de Chanyeol e deixara que as lágrimas quentes escorressem até que sua alma estivesse lavada, embora o garoto Park soubesse com exatidão que as sujeiras do mundo cruel jogadas contra aquele ser de alma tão bonita tivessem chegado mais profundamente do que um simples choro pudesse ajudar. Foi no aperto firme do abraço do mais novo que ele adormeceu, também, provavelmente cansado de tanto chorar.

Chanyeol o levara para a cama, com todo o cuidado do mundo para que ele não despertasse. Ele já estava em roupas confortáveis, coisa pela qual agradeceu mentalmente enquanto também se ajeitava. Sem a ajuda do mais velho, lidar com roupas e com as asas ainda sem controle certo era muito difícil, por isso só vestiu calças fofinhas e que o mantivessem quente. Mas, na realidade, descobriu que somente o corpo do Byun e a sua quentura energética, mais fervente que em qualquer outra pessoa existente no globo terrestre, bastavam para deixá-lo confortável. Deitou-se atrás de Baekhyun, tomando o cuidado para passar um braço acalentador pela cintura do mais velho enquanto o envolvia num aperto carinhoso. Uma das asas pousou em cima dos corpos, cobrindo-os com a maciez e a quentura.

Não conseguiu dormir, entretanto. Os olhos mantiveram-se abertos, mesmo ardendo pela vontade de dormir que era impedida pela insônia. O cansaço também se somava ao seu estado um tanto deplorável. A única benevolência daquela situação era que ele podia escutar baixinho o ressonar da respiração lenta de Baekhyun, embalado por um sono que havia ido de desesperador para calmo. Conseguia ouvir os murmúrios baixinhos que ele soltava pelos lábios vagamente entreabertos, um ronco doce aos seus ouvidos. E seu cheiro… era ainda melhor quando não havia outras fragrâncias para atrapalhar. Afundava o rosto em seu pescoço despretensiosamente apenas para sorver o odor gostoso que se desprendia da pele.

E foi ali, com Baekhyun entre seus braços, quente e protegido, que Chanyeol percebeu o relógio digital pousado ao canto da cômoda, este que não havia notado na noite anterior por ser pequeno e de luz levemente apagada, como se a bateria estivesse acabando. Agora, na penumbra da noite na qual se encontravam, conseguia ver com exatidão as limitações dos números mudando a cada minuto. Estava com os olhos pregados exatamente no que demarcava às _11:59 p.m._ do dia vinte e seis de novembro quando o número mudou.

E era seu aniversário.

Chanyeol estava muito habituado à falta do carinho, das felicitações e das reuniões naquele dia, que passava no calendário como se fosse apenas mais uma data normal no restante do ano. Sequer recebia presentes. Não, não se preocupava em ganhar coisas. Ele só não imaginava que, naquele mesmo dia, muito de si seria tirado.

**. . .**

2.

Era quase quatro da manhã quando Baekhyun despertou de seu sono, aninhando-se ainda mais nos braços quentes de Chanyeol quando percebeu a forma como estavam deitados. O mais novo, que permanecia desperto, depois de tudo, sobressaltou-se ao notar que o mais velho estava acordado também. Não desfez o enlace dos corpos, apesar disso, descendo a mão grande e gentil pela lateral do corpo de Baekhyun com carícias pontuais. Por um tempo, ele se deixou ficar naquele momento de ternura, quase como se ele fosse infinito. Mas não demorou muito para que voltassem a si, certos de que haviam feito uma escolha.

— Temos que ir, garoto — sussurrou, a voz manhosa, cheia de sono, sendo a única a soar pelo cômodo repleto de quietude. Chanyeol quis pedir por mais cinco minutos naquele clima. Baekhyun desvencilhou-se do abraço com sensação de casa e Chanyeol sentiu o frio bater contra sua pele, quase como uma premonição do inverno fustigante que passaria sozinho.

Não demoraram para que juntassem seus pertences — Chanyeol sequer havia levado alguma coisa para o interior da mansão, deixando tudo no trailer com o sentimento de que iria voltar até ele, mais cedo ou mais tarde. A calça que havia colocado no corpo pertencia ao mais velho, mas rapidamente se livrou dela para vestir as próprias roupas do dia anterior. Baekhyun também se trocou, e Chanyeol o esperou num silêncio fúnebre enquanto ele encarava copiosamente o retrato de sua mãe, a foto em preto e branco que refletia o anjo que ela era. No fim, o Byun apenas voltou-se para a porta e Chanyeol o seguiu.

A mansão estava às escuras, a penumbra tomando conta da maior parte dos cômodos e corredores pelos quais passavam. As janelas de vidro, expansivas, deixavam alguma luz adentrar, aquela proveniente das lâmpadas externas da mansão e do luar forte que enfeitava o céu lá fora. Chanyeol seguiu Baekhyun de perto, os olhos habituados à pouca iluminação vigiando os corredores pelos quais passavam. O frio na barriga era indescritível e o mais novo não sabia o que aconteceria caso alguém os pegasse fugindo na calada da noite daquele jeito, apesar de ter que lembrar a si mesmo várias vezes de que não estavam numa prisão.

As portas principais não ficavam trancadas, e eles não tiveram dificuldade de chegar aos jardins. Caminhando mais rápido agora que o ar da noite os havia abraçado, dirigiram-se para onde o veículo havia sido estacionado no dia anterior. Tudo seguiria sem interrupções, não fosse a parada abrupta que o Byun deu, fazendo Chanyeol colidir contra o seu corpo. A brusquidão o fez perceber que Kyungsoo estava ali, materializado exatamente do nada em frente aos dois mutantes sorrateiros, os olhos grandes observando-os sem expressar uma surpresa genuína.

— O que estão fazendo? — Ele perguntou, os braços cruzados em frente ao próprio peito. Encarou os outros dois como se perguntasse silenciosamente se estavam ficando loucos.

— Eu tenho que ir, Soo — Baekhyun que respondeu, optando por ser honesto e deixar transparecer a entonação séria e exausta. Quem o conhecia bem sabia que ele era teimoso o suficiente para perseguir as suas vontades, como naquele momento; mas a história ia muito além do que um simples desejo — Baekhyun perseguia a restituição de sua honra.

— Chanyeol? — Os olhos de Kyungsoo voltaram-se para o mais novo dentre os três, e o Park sentiu-se encolher quase que imediatamente. Baekhyun havia se aproximado do Do em alguns passos, e, para não ficar muito para trás, Chanyeol também o havia feito. Manteve-se atrás do Byun, entretanto, quase como se tentasse esconder a si mesmo.

— Eu… — gaguejou, os olhos viajando dos próprios pés até o rosto de Kyungsoo, e, em seguida, para o rosto de Baekhyun, que havia se voltando sutilmente para olhar em seus olhos. — Eu não vou deixar o Baek. Nunca.

Um suspiro sonoro escapou pelos lábios em formato de coração do Do, que descruzou os braços e pousou uma mão no ombro de Baekhyun, daquela forma suportiva que Chanyeol aprendeu a reconhecer com o tempo. Ele deu dois tapinhas no lugar em que tocou no Byun, daquela forma que sempre fazia, apertando logo em seguida ao ver o homem mais velho virar-se para si.

— Você vem? — Perguntou baixo, o tom de voz um tanto esperançoso. A verdade é que precisava de Kyungsoo; sem ele, tudo provavelmente iria por água abaixo com uma rapidez inimaginável. — Sabe que preciso de você. Preciso acabar o que comecei ontem.

Baekhyun havia dito que o banco onde havia sido baleado era uma das principais linhas de seu pai, e que ele sentiria o peso da perda quando ele acabasse. Tinha em mente que a segurança estaria redobrada naquele momento, mas não queria voltar atrás em suas escolhas nem deixar para lá. Chanyeol não pôde dizer nada que o fizesse mudar de ideia, que o fizesse ver o quanto aquilo era perigoso; tudo o que pôde fazer foi dar seu suporte. E, naquele momento, Kyungsoo estava no mesmo lugar.

— _Diabo de samba-canção_ — o Do esbravejou, dando um último tapa, um tanto mais pesado, sobre o ombro de Baekhyun. — Vocês dois são impossíveis. — Apesar de repreensivo, seu tom tornou-se ameno à medida que sua expressão suavizava-se, delatando as reais intenções. — Esperem eu ao menos trocar de roupas, sim? Não posso ajudar estando de pijama.

Só então Chanyeol notou que ele estava com roupas folgadas e casuais, o que deveria chamar de pijama, de verdade. Não demorou para que ele sumisse bem em frente aos seus olhos, quase como se evaporasse no ar. Só sabia que ele havia usado seus poderes por causa do ruído de sucção do ar sempre que ele diminuía até fazer uma fenda no espaço-tempo, podendo locomover-se para qualquer ponto dentro desses limites — Baekhyun já havia explicado como os poderes do Do funcionavam, e Chanyeol os achava realmente radicais. Ele podia movimentar-se pelo tempo… Mas Baekhyun também havia dito que ele nunca o fazia, desde que, quando mais novo, projetou uma tragédia ao mudar o decorrer do passado. Não sabiam, ambos, maiores detalhes daquela história, apenas que ela estava lá.

Às vezes, Chanyeol perguntava-se, caso tivesse o poder de mudar o passado, se poderia evitar que o Byun sofresse todas aquelas coisas. Talvez sua mãe pudesse estar viva, talvez eles pudessem ir para bem longe do homem que os maltratou como se suas vidas não valessem nada, como se ambos não fossem dignos de amor apenas por serem diferentes. Mas pensava que, se o destino não o tivesse feito passar por tudo aquilo, talvez não estivesse perto daquele posto de gasolina abandonado, naquela noite chuvosa de sexta-feira. Chanyeol jamais o teria encontrado; jamais teria provado o gosto de ser amado, de se sentir importante para alguém.

O mais novo aproximou-se vagarosamente de Baekhyun, que estava parado fitando o trailer. O veículo estava a alguns passos de onde se encontravam, mas o Byun não parecia querer se mover para alcançá-lo. No lugar disso, ele cruzou os braços. Chanyeol levou uma mão aos cabelos vermelhos, os fios mais bagunçados do que de costume, apontando para todos os lados. Fez um carinho terno ao parar o corpo atrás do mais velho, curvando-se apenas para deitar o queixo sobre o ombro dele.

— Baek — o chamou, como se quisesse falar algo.

Na verdade, queria falar. Não achava que era algo importante, mas estava fazendo dezenove anos. Nunca ninguém parara para lhe parabenizar por completar mais um ano de vida, mas entendia que, com o Byun, estava experimentando pela primeira vez muitas coisas. Quando ele virou, entretanto, os olhos densos de uma enxurrada de sentimentos, encarando-o como se fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo, o Park decidiu deixar para depois.

— Hm? — Ele perguntou, pousando as mãos na cintura do mais novo apenas para puxá-lo contra si, os corpos se colando numa espécie de abraço, enquanto os dedos longos e afilados do mais velho pescavam carícias sob as camadas de roupa na cintura do Park.

— Eu nunca vou te deixar mesmo — fez questão de dizer, as palavras se embolando para sair todas de uma vez ao sentir os batimentos descompassados por tê-lo de forma tão próxima a si ali, ao ar livre, com a possibilidade de Kyungsoo aparecer a qualquer momento.

Viu o instante certo em que os lábios finos e vermelhos do mutante de cabelos flamejantes se esticaram num sorriso, acima de tudo, verdadeiro. Sentia-se sortudo por arrancar aquele tipo de reação de uma pessoa tão importante para si, e por isso o coração resolveu triplicar o trabalho que já fazia. Baekhyun não respondeu nada, apenas se aproximou até colar a boca na do Park, os olhos do mais novo se fechando automaticamente com o contato quente. O beijo foi casto, terno e cheio de significados resguardados pelo gosto de rebeldia dele, mas era Baekhyun ali. Era Baekhyun e apenas isso importava.

Separaram-se quando ouviram o ruído característico que anunciava a presença de Kyungsoo, o homem aparecendo próximo a eles em suas habituais vestes, a calça com estampa militar, uma camiseta preta e um casaco marrom escuro, de aparência pesada, por cima dos ombros. Parecia bem guarnecido do frio. Baekhyun sorriu pra ele, sem se afastar de Chanyeol. O Park, por sua vez, ficou totalmente vermelho quando as sobrancelhas grossas do Do se ergueram ao ver a cena à sua frente: os dois outros mutantes agarrados, as mãos do Byun apertando Chanyeol pela cintura, sob as roupas.

— Será que podemos ir ou os pombinhos estão ocupados? — Comentou, num tom divertido. Passou por eles, dirigindo-se ao trailer. — Tô com as chaves, Byun. Eu dirijo.

— Mal acostumado — Baekhyun sussurrou para Chanyeol, que riu da palhaçada, embora ainda estivesse muito envergonhado. O mais velho se esticou para roubar um último selinho, que deixou o de fios castanhos com os olhos grandes arregalados. — Vamos, amor.

_Amor._

Sim, Chanyeol estava se acostumando com o amor.

**. . .**

3.

Os poderes de Kyungsoo eram incríveis e, mais uma vez, ele os demonstrou de uma forma excepcional. Tal como fizera para teleportar, veículo e tudo, para as proximidades da mansão, ele também os havia transportado de volta para o lugar onde estavam anteriormente, perto de um pasto à entrada da cidade. Chanyeol sentiu-se zonzo e enjoado como da primeira vez, mas agora parecera menos pior do que a experiência anterior. Talvez, se Kyungsoo quisesse se prestar ao papel de fazê-lo se acostumar, não demorasse muito para que ele achasse as viagens mais fáceis e seguras, sem sentir-se muito afetado por elas.

O Do, ainda no volante, deu partida no veículo e passou a dirigir em direção a algum ponto mais próximo do alvo que o Byun almejava, e Chanyeol assistiu ao homem mais velho afastar-se para os fundos para que pudesse se ajeitar. Sua perna não apresentava resquícios do tiro que havia levado ainda no dia anterior, e ele sequer estava mancando. Mesmo assim, Chanyeol não podia tirar de sua cabeça as imagens de um Baekhyun ferido, perdendo sangue de forma abundante e tornando-se cada vez mais pálido, frio…

Não podia se separar da sensação de medo e constante ansiedade sempre que o mais velho tinha uma missão daquelas para fazer. Só podia rezar, com todas as suas forças, para que Baekhyun voltasse para si como sempre prometia, inteiro e vivo, da forma que suas memórias o pintavam nas cenas mais amorosas possíveis.

Ele vestiu-se nas habituais roupas totalmente pretas, os coturnos pesados moldando os pés grandes. O cabelo muito vermelho destoava completamente do restante de sua figura, e, totalmente envolvido pela escuridão da madrugada, Baekhyun parecia intimidador como nunca. Havia, ainda, em seus olhos, aquele brilho resignado que era provocado pela chama de vingança inflamando-se em seu interior.

Kyungsoo estacionou, desligando o motor do trailer logo em seguida. Naquele momento, Chanyeol entendeu que eles estavam prontos para sumir no ar, indo em direção ao perigo de mais um roubo. Sentiu a garganta se fechar pela apreensão e o peito ficar, outra vez, apertado, como se um grande peso fosse disposto sobre ele. As mãos suavam, mas tratou de enxugá-las nos jeans.

— Vamos ter que voltar imediatamente pra cá e sumir — comentou o Byun, buscando pela máscara do Homem de Ferro dentro da mochila próxima ao banco do passageiro. Chanyeol sequer havia percebido que ela estava sob o seu lugar o tempo todo. Retirou-a de lá, prendendo-a na cintura até que fosse chegada a hora de usá-la. — Acha que consegue transportar o trailer de novo?

— Não acho que vou conseguir — Kyungsoo respondeu, sendo sincero. Ele havia se erguido do banco de motorista e dirigia para mais próximo dos outros dois, uma máscara preta de pano em suas mãos, pronta para ser colocada. — Não consigo fazer duas vezes no mesmo dia. É uma onda de poder muito forte.

— Tudo bem — Baekhyun parecia compreensivo. — Vamos ter que dirigir bem rápido assim que voltarmos, então. — Um suspiro escapou pelos lábios que Chanyeol estava acostumado a beijar, e ele parecia cansado e entristecido de uma forma que o Park só queria pegá-lo em seu abraço e protegê-lo de tudo naquele mundo. Sentira-se, por todo aquele tempo, cuidado e amparado pelo Byun, e agora via como havia sido bobo achando que o mais velho era inalcançável e indestrutível — porque ele era tão humano quanto qualquer um ali, passível de tristeza e ferimentos. Chanyeol e Baekhyun tinham cicatrizes muito diferentes umas das outras, e, ao mesmo tempo, eram singularmente parecidas.

Ali, sob a penumbra, quando Baekhyun dirigiu seu olhar tão intenso em direção a Chanyeol, ele entendeu porque os poderes dele doíam, mas não fisicamente. Entendeu porque os poderes de todos os mutantes doíam, de alguma forma. E machucavam. E formavam cicatrizes.

— Você precisa ficar aqui dentro, tudo bem? — A voz dele era macia, mas firme em suas palavras. Não dava brechas para discussões.

E, mesmo assim, Chanyeol tinha que tentar.

— Tem certeza? E-eu… Posso ajudar. De alguma forma… — insistiu, elevando uma das mãos para tocar no rosto alheio. Os dedos frios do Park tocaram na bochecha quente, formando um carinho que ele sequer fazia noção do quanto era bem-vindo para o mais velho naquele momento. — Por favor, Baek…

— Eu tenho certeza — ele tratou de dizer, levando uma mão até a dele. Pousou a palma quente sobre os dedos gélidos pelo frio outonal, segurando-os com segurança enquanto fazia o carinho se interromper. Levou a mão de Chanyeol até os lábios, pousando um beijo nas costas. — Tenho certeza, Chanyeol. Preciso que você fique aqui. Me espere aqui. Entendeu?

Os olhos do mais novo estavam marejados, cheios de lágrimas que se recusavam a escorrer.

— Mas… E se você não voltar?

O sorriso de canto, tão comum em sua face, apareceu, como se desse adeus.

— Eu sempre vou voltar, não é, angel baby?

E Chanyeol confiou nele, uma última vez.

**. . .**

4.

Viajar daquela forma, para Baekhyun, já era corriqueiro. Na primeira vez em que Kyungsoo o havia levado em um teleporte, ele vomitara na beira da estrada, enjoado demais com a sensação de ser comprimido dentro de uma fenda no espaço, para ser cuspido para outra, a quilômetros de distância. Na segunda e na terceira, ficara tão tonto que chegara, de fato, a desmaiar por alguns segundos. Na quarta, sentira-se incomodado. Contudo, da quinta em diante, era tão natural para si quanto era para Kyungsoo. Quando Chanyeol foi puxado para aquele vórtice tão abruptamente, ficou extremamente orgulhoso do seu garoto ao ver que ele não tivera nenhuma das reações horrendas que ele mesmo havia tido, e apenas confirmou, como já tinha certeza, de que Park Chanyeol era uma das pessoas mais fortes que já havia conhecido na vida.

Quando Kyungsoo o largou ali, no meio da recepção do banco que já havia tentado invadir no dia anterior, os alarmes silenciosos como nunca, sequer sentiu alguma coisa. Seu corpo parecia agir no automático, desde o momento em que seus pés tocaram o piso frio e lustrado no interior do banco, até o exato momento em que os guardas que montavam vigília no local até o início daquele dia o notaram. Sequer tiveram tempo de puxar suas armas, Baekhyun sendo rápido ao lançar uma energia forte o suficiente para que aumentasse a temperatura do ambiente rapidamente, causando um choque térmico nos presentes — exceto, é claro, nele mesmo. Explosivos pequenos criaram-se, extraindo-os da palma da própria mão e os jogando contra os revólveres que haviam sido jogados ao chão. As explosões eram minúsculas, mas destrutivas o suficiente para acabar com aquelas armas em contato com a pólvora da munição.

Ainda estava no automático quando percebeu que havia derrubado seus empecilhos daquela área, ficando com o banco fechado completamente para si. O corpo agia, mas sua mente estava no garoto de cabelos castanhos e cacheados, de asas macias e quentes que o esperava dentro do trailer.

Baekhyun infiltrou-se mais para o interior do banco, deixando a ala de recepção para se embrenhar entre os corredores que levariam até os cofres. Não havia mais ninguém para impedi-lo, não ali dentro. Àquele ponto, já havia tirado a máscara e a prendido no cós da calça, permitindo que seu rosto ficasse livre daquela prisão claustrofóbica mas necessária. Tomava cuidado para explodir cada câmera de segurança que encontrava pela frente antes que elas o pegassem, protegendo a própria imagem e identidade no processo.

A arquitetura dos bancos da linha de seu pai era estupidamente igual em todos os prédios, e o Byun sabia a planta de cada andar de cor. Passou pela área dos funcionários e dirigiu-se pelas escadarias até os andares mais altos, forçando-se a nunca cansar porque os elevadores não estavam funcionando. Quando finalmente encontrou as salas dos cofres, a sensação de dever cumprido esquentou-lhe o peito, uma sensação acidificada pelo teor que aquilo representava em sua vida. Não era uma satisfação, ele apenas sentia mais ódio ainda de seu pai.

Explodiu tudo. Deixou que seus poderes saíssem de seu corpo incontidos pelas esferas; a energia simplesmente emanava, sendo levada por uma carga de emoção muito maior do que a que normalmente o assolava. Sentia-se nu depois de ter contado tudo para Chanyeol, e mesmo sabendo do monstro que verdadeiramente era, o seu garoto anjo não saíra do seu lado.

“ _Eu nunca vou te deixar.”_

A voz dele o fazia se sentir cheio, tão cheio que seus poderes simplesmente transbordavam de si. O calor das explosões era tanto que, além de acabar com as fechaduras, derreteram partes do metal pesado existente ali. O dinheiro havia sido danificado, mas grande parte ainda estava intacta. Sentindo, pela segunda vez naquele período curto de tempo, as lágrimas banhando-lhe o rosto, aproximou-se das cédulas para encher os sacos pretos de pano que sempre levava consigo. Jogou tanto dinheiro ali quanto pôde, os fechando para mantê-los seguros.

 _Eu também nunca vou te deixar, angel baby. Meu anjo. Meu amor_.

E, embora imaginasse aquilo com todo o seu coração — ainda que todo o seu ser gritasse enlouquecidamente pela presença de Park Chanyeol —, havia uma voz inconfundível no fundo de sua mente, recitando todos os seus defeitos, todas as suas monstruosidades e crimes, como um mantra.

_Não faça promessas que não pode cumprir, Byun._

O barulho que veio depois pareceu ser distante, mas foi paulatinamente crescendo em sua audição até que ele despertasse completamente do estado de torpor e transe no qual nem havia notado estar imerso. Quando percebeu que eram as sirenes de segurança tocando, quis explodir o prédio inteiro abaixo de uma vez. Porém, conteve-se, buscando pelo _walkie-talkie_ dentro de um dos bolsos da calça, o agarrando mesmo que sua mão estivesse trêmula.

— Porra! — Vociferou, jogando as sacolas por cima do ombro enquanto apertava no pequeno botão lateral para que seu sinal fosse ouvido. — Kyungsoo! Vem me buscar, a merda da sirene disparou.

Ouviu a estática por alguns segundos, e quase sentiu o sangue subir pelos ouvidos, num zunido enlouquecedor, quando pensou que Kyungsoo não responderia.

E talvez o silêncio fosse melhor do que o que viria a seguir.

— _O garoto não tá no trailer, Baekhyun_.

**. . .**

5.

Kyungsoo não havia voltado para o trailer, e Chanyeol encontrava-se mais uma vez isolado com sua insegurança e ansiedade sobre Baekhyun. Ainda estava escuro, e a densidade da madrugada apenas servia para fazê-lo se sentir ainda mais sufocado no interior daquele veículo. Tentou se jogar contra a cama, os olhos apertados pela ardência das lágrimas que queimavam, e tentou pedir aos céus para que poupassem a vida de Baekhyun. Os pais costumavam acreditar em Deus, e Chanyeol também o achava uma figura bonita, em teoria, para se acreditar. Ele _queria_ , naquele momento, mais do que tudo, que Ele de fato existisse, para poder ouvir suas preces apaixonadas e interceder pela vida do Byun. Pedia somente para que ele voltasse para si vivo, sem machucados, para que ele pudesse cuidar daquele coração maltratado.

Ainda assim, aquele mau pressentimento que o consumia a cada minuto parecia não passar. Abriu os olhos e se esticou na cama, mesmo que fosse pequena e apertada; respirou fundo, mas o peito estava pesado e muito apertado, de um jeito tão horrível que chegava a doer. Ergueu-se tão rápido que sua visão escureceu, e ele teve que permanecer sentado por alguns segundos para se livrar da tontura. Somente quando percebeu que não cairia, permitiu-se levantar e sair do trailer.

O vento frio da noite bateu-lhe contra a face e ele respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões com o ar fresco. Prendeu-o ali por alguns segundos, os olhos fechados enquanto sentia os batimentos do próprio coração contra os ouvidos. Foram momentos em que ficou alheio para a realidade, como se o mundo não existisse sob os seus pés.

Somente os seus pensamentos. E eles eram todos direcionados a Byun Baekhyun.

Abrindo os olhos e deixando o ar finalmente escapar de seus pulmões, Chanyeol tomou uma decisão impulsiva. Não se virou para voltar para o interior do trailer, permitindo-se, no lugar disso, correr para longe dele. Tinha certa ideia de que direção tomar enquanto corria, as asas se inquietando às suas costas.

Através dos buracos nas roupas que Baekhyun o ajudara a fazer, elas estavam livres e mais belas que nunca. Funcionavam desajeitadamente, quando Chanyeol as abriu para movimentá-las, batendo-as contra o vento, sentindo o próprio corpo ser impulsionado para a frente, numa corrida muito mais veloz do que achou que poderia alcançar. Aquilo o assustou num primeiro momento, mas percebeu que poderia controlar aquilo na emoção do momento se tentasse. Ele só queria achar Baekhyun, só queria alcançá-lo e salvá-lo.

A escuridão o acobertou, e ele não pensou em máscaras nem no disfarce de suas asas. Sequer cogitou a impiedade da própria inconsequência enquanto adentrava a área mais urbana da cidade, embrenhando-se nas ruas e entre os estabelecimentos. Não havia ninguém ali para vê-lo, mas ele também não ligava para cuidados consigo mesmo; sua mente unicamente dirigia-se ao Byun e ao seu bem estar.

Continuou correndo, buscando encontrar o prédio que indicasse ser o banco. Os olhos bateram no edifício glamuroso dentre as construções mais ultrapassadas, e ele soube que ali era o ponto onde queria chegar. Sorrateiramente, aproximou-se da entrada e vigiou através dos vidros trincados. Os guardas lá dentro estavam todos jogados ao chão, desmaiados por conta de Baekhyun, ele teve certeza. Sabia que não podia quebrar os vidros, ou alarmes iriam disparar. No lugar disso, seu olhar foi perspicaz o suficiente para perceber que a fechadura de metal da porta principal havia sido danificada, e bastou empurrar com gentileza para que a porta cedesse e abrisse. Respirando fundo, Chanyeol entrou.

E a porta, ao fechar, impulsionou os vidros rachados a se desfazerem em milhares de cacos sobre o chão, fazendo as sirenes dispararem como um alerta aos quatro ventos.

O coração de Chanyeol parou e ele ficou pálido, sem conseguir se mexer por alguns segundos. E, em seguida, disparou em uma corrida rápida para o interior do estabelecimento, gritando pelo nome do Byun enquanto subia as escadas e passava de andar em andar. Seu coração parecia a ponto de sair pela boca àquela altura, até que, finalmente, ele o encontrou.

Viu os cabelos vermelhos agindo no escuro antes mesmo de poder ver seu rosto. Ele parecia aflito com as sirenes soando, o _walkie-talkie_ parado próximo a boca. Quando os olhos do Byun finalmente pousaram sobre a figura do Park, ele também pareceu paralisado por um segundo.

Um segundo que durou a eternidade até ele se aproximar, agarrando-o pelos braços.

— Você enlouqueceu? — Perguntou, a voz visivelmente alterada e o rosto muito vermelho. Os dedos fechados ao redor dos braços de Chanyeol faziam-no sacudir levemente com o rompante de desespero que pareceu se abater sobre o Byun. — Eu _disse_ pra ficar no trailer, Chanyeol!

— Como você quer que eu fique lá enquanto você corre esse risco todo sozinho, Baekhyun? — Foi a vez de Chanyeol explodir, deixando as palavras entaladas saírem como um jorro, desobstruindo a garganta que parecia apertada há muito tempo. — Você não sabe como é _horrível_ ficar com a sensação de que eu posso te perder a qualquer minuto, e sequer vou estar ao seu lado!

— Isso era pra te manter _seguro_! — Baekhyun devolveu, o largando quando Chanyeol abruptamente ergueu os próprios braços para se livrar do aperto. O mais velho se virou de costas, passando as mãos pelos próprios cabelos numa exasperação palpável, o alarme soando estridente lá embaixo. — Eu só queria te manter seguro, porra! E a segurança é ficar _longe_ , no trailer!

As lágrimas vertiam pelos olhos de Chanyeol, banhando sua face. Baekhyun parecia a ponto de chorar também, mas ele segurava porque seu rosto parecia extremamente enfurecido. O Park quis gritar, berrar até que os pulmões explodissem com o esforço.

— Se queria que eu ficasse longe de você, por que me manteve perto? — Perguntou, soando mais magoado conforme as palavras saíam destrambelhadas de sua boca. — Por que me abraçou, me beijou e me chamou de amor? Por que não me mandou embora quando me encontrou perdido?

Baekhyun não respondeu. Não pareceu que queria responder àquilo, porque simplesmente não podia. As palavras de um Chanyeol magoado e domado pela raiva instantânea eram muito mais ferozes do que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida, e foi a vez _dele_ de se sentir encolhido. Foi poupado de ter que responder algo quando Kyungsoo apareceu ali, finalmente fazendo-se presente para salvá-los.

— Caralh—

O palavrão foi interrompido quando ouviram o barulho diferente. Não haviam notado anteriormente por causa da discussão acalorada, mas um ruído estrambótico que se diferia do alarme do prédio. As sirenes dos carros de polícia se amontoavam e agora eles conseguiam discernir com mais clareza. Conseguiam ouvir os comandos dos homens que subiam, se fazendo presente em grandes quantidades.

— Puta merda, Byun! — Kyungsoo xingou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos raspados em corte militar.

— Tira o Chanyeol daqui, Soo — pediu Baekhyun, a voz baixa e firme, não dando espaço para discussões.

— Não! — Chanyeol gritou, contorcendo-se para se livrar da mão do Do, que havia pousado em seu ombro. — Não, Baekhyun! Eu não vou!

Mas Baekhyun não se voltou para ele. Ele ergueu-se, as mãos tornando-se vermelhas com as esferas de energia que se acumulavam, voltando-se em direção à porta. Os policiais estavam próximos e não demoraram a aparecer.

Armados.

Atirando.

Chanyeol não pensou duas vezes antes de correr e se jogar na frente de Baekhyun, de costas para a porta, as asas abertas ao redor do corpo de ambos. Os olhos do mais velho o encararam naquele segundo de loucura, os orbes escuros parecendo mais desesperados ao reter a informação de que os tiros haviam repousado, todos, em Chanyeol.

No segundo seguinte, Kyungsoo o alcançou, e eles foram espremidos naquele vórtice no espaço que os levou para fora daquele lugar.

Desembocaram no interior do trailer, arfando por conta do esforço. Chanyeol sentiu-se chorar copiosamente, mas não conseguia ver a si mesmo naquele estado. Arfou ao sentir a ardência insuportável nas asas, o sangue escorrendo pelas penas brancas e as tingindo de um vermelho escuro. Caiu no chão do veículo enquanto Kyungsoo se afastava, dirigindo-se ao banco de motorista num desespero mudo. Chanyeol só se deu conta do que aconteceria quando ouviu o motor do trailer roncar.

Estavam deixando Baekhyun para trás.

— Não! Kyungsoo! — Chanyeol tentou levantar, mas caiu novamente. Seu corpo todo doía, mas as asas estavam tão machucadas que ele sentia aquela dor em dobro. — Temos que voltar lá! Temos que buscá-lo!

— Droga, que merda! — Vociferou o mais velho, tirando o carro do lugar com uma arrancada. Já estavam a alta velocidade, distanciando-se da cidade, quando o Park ergueu o olhar para ver pelo para-brisa. — Não podemos, Chanyeol! — O Do olhou por cima do ombro, para o estado em que o garoto se encontrava. — Você consegue se curar?

Mas Chanyeol não estava preocupado consigo mesmo. Por mais que sangrasse e se sentisse cada vez mais fraco a cada gota de sangue que fluía pelos buracos de bala, ele só conseguia pensar em Baekhyun. E nas coisas que havia dito no calor do momento.

— Por favor, Kyungsoo… — sua voz saía fraca, e ele sentia o rosto todo arder pela violência do choro. — Por favor! Ele vai se encrencar… Vão matá-lo…

Sentiu a bochecha colidir com a superfície do chão, a frieza tocando-lhe a pele. Conseguiu ouvir a voz de Kyungsoo rebatendo ao longe, mas sua consciência esvaía-se tão lentamente que não conseguia mais identificar as palavras.

A última coisa em que pensou foi Baekhyun.

_Baekhyun…_

**. . .**

6.

Estar acordado era apenas uma questão de perspectiva. Chanyeol mantinha os olhos abertos enquanto estava sobre aquela cama na ala médica do instituto, as asas enfaixadas porque o poder curativo de Yixing só fora capaz de ajudar em partes. Seu corpo estava ali, mas sua mente passeava ao longe. Na realidade, ele pensava em tudo, e, ao mesmo tempo, em nada, a consciência vagueando em lugares que não sabia mais existir. Na sensação do toque, no toque dos beijos. Pensava nele, em Baekhyun, e em como seu peito parecia preenchido por completo quando ele o chamava de angel baby.

O barulho da porta se abrindo chamou a atenção do Park, que aos poucos foi puxado novamente para aquela realidade. Reconheceu os rostos de Kyungsoo e do Professor Junmyeon, sentindo a tristeza instalar-se novamente em seu peito. Não esboçou reação, entretanto.

— Chanyeol… — Kyungsoo o chamou quando ambos se aproximaram de sua cama. — Recebemos notícias.

O garoto sentiu o coração remexer, inquieto, em seu peito. Mas ele não sabia mais se tinha forças para ter esperanças.

— Ele foi preso — desta vez, foi Junmyeon quem falou. Seu rosto era sereno como sempre, mas seus olhos refletiam a tristeza e a preocupação por Baekhyun. Chanyeol sentiu os pulmões esvaziarem-se do ar que sequer percebeu estar prendendo, o medo pela notícia da morte do Byun vir à tona. — A delegacia entrou em contato comigo seguindo as informações pessoais que ele deu. Chanyeol, ele está vivo.

— _Baekhyun…_ — O nome saiu soprado, sendo a primeira coisa que ele falava desde o dia anterior, quando acordara naquela enfermaria, totalmente enfaixado e com o desespero ainda entalado em seu peito. — O-o que vai acontecer?

Chanyeol percebeu que Junmyeon respirou fundo antes de começar a falar, desta vez se voltando, também, para Kyungsoo.

— Vocês dois precisam ir à delegacia prestar depoimento — começou, como se tentasse escolher as melhores palavras para explicar aquela situação delicada. — Mas vão precisar assumir um posicionamento de vítima. Precisam dizer que ele os aliciou a estarem lá. E, Chanyeol — o Professor Kim voltou-se novamente para o mais novo, o olhar complacente. — Caso a polícia detenha alguma informação sua como desaparecido, caso seus pais tenham ido a alguma delegacia, você precisará alegar sequestro.

— Mas o que vai acontecer com Baekhyun? — Ele atropelou a conversa, novamente sentindo o próprio interior se agitando. — Eu não quero! Por favor, ele vai ser castigado…

— Vamos tentar ao máximo aliviar a pena de Baekhyun, Chanyeol — retorquiu o mais velho, seu rosto preenchido com uma expressão de entendimento. Suas habilidades estendiam-se a poderes de empatia, por isso era possível que ele facilmente entendesse as divergências internas do Park. — Jongdae é advogado, e ninguém precisa saber que ele vive aqui no instituto. — Ele fez uma pausa, erguendo suavemente o canto dos lábios num sorriso tranquilizador. — Mas você precisa fazer o que eu disse.

Um buraco oco parecia instalado em seu estômago. O corpo todo parecia suplicar para que ele desistisse de uma vez e acabasse fadado à eternidade sobre aquela cama, sem nunca mais tentar viver novamente. No fundo de seu coração, entretanto, Chanyeol escutava a voz de Baekhyun soando sutilmente.

 _It’s just like heaven, being here with you. You’re like an angel, too good to be true_ …

Ele queria lutar por ele. Queria que ele voltasse para os seus braços.

 _Eu não vou te deixar, Baekhyun. Nunca_.

**. . .**

7.

Suas mãos tremiam quando saiu da sala de depoimentos.

Nunca pensou que pudesse sustentar tantas mentiras, mas, quando fechava os olhos e conseguia ver o rosto de Baekhyun, Chanyeol sentia as forças sendo renovadas de pouco a pouco.

Tivera de fingir que não havia notado os olhares atravessados para as suas asas. Sabia o que todos os policiais que estavam contidos naquele escritório pensavam quando viam as penas brancas, algumas ainda sujas com seu próprio sangue, enfaixadas por conta das balas. _Ele é mais uma aberração_. _Mais um monstro_. Havia passado por isso durante toda a sua vida, amontoando xingamentos e impropérios ouvidos injustamente. Mas, quando adentrou a sala do inspetor, sozinho, sem a companhia de Kyungsoo, o olhar que recebeu foi contido e acolhedor.

Era uma policial mulher, e ela não parecia distinguir mutantes de pessoas não dotadas de poderes sobrenaturais. Não ficou explícito, mas o Park aprendera a diferenciar esse tipo de pessoa pelo olhar. Ela estava recostada sobre a sua cadeira, um escrivão ao seu lado.

E Chanyeol havia contado tudo o que ele e Kyungsoo haviam combinado com Junmyeon. Contou desde o momento em que passara a frequentar o abrigo para mutantes, até o momento em que Baekhyun aparecera, querendo recrutar alguns jovens. Contou como ele os havia forçado a subir em seu trailer e participar de seus assaltos junto a Kyungsoo. Doía dizer aquelas coisas ruins sobre o mais velho, mas Kim Junmyeon havia prometido que aquela era a melhor forma de lidar com uma situação sem saída. Ele contou, sem respirar, tudo o que precisava.

E, quando foi liberado, Kyungsoo foi chamado. Ambos trocaram um olhar quando passaram lado a lado.

Sentou-se sobre as cadeiras laterais destinadas a pessoas em espera, apertando as mãos na borda do assento. Abaixou a cabeça, sentindo uma pontada na nuca. Era doloroso em níveis inimagináveis, porque, sempre que fechava os olhos, o rosto dele o atingia. O atingia em cheio, e ele sequer podia tocar, sentir a pele sob os dedos. A boca encostando na dele. Chanyeol achou que poderia enlouquecer sem poder ver Baekhyun, pelo menos uma última vez. Achou que seu coração explodiria, do tanto que o sentia apertado dentro do peito. Queria vê-lo. Precisava vê-lo. _Necessitava dele_.

Quando voltou a se erguer, fez uma escolha rápida. Os olhos abriram-se e vasculharam aquele lugar. Depois de certo tempo ali, os olhares não mais buscavam a sua imagem em curiosidade; estavam ocupados demais com seus afazeres para se incomodar com o mutante burro que havia sido enganado por outro mutante, desta vez criminoso. Sim, porque as notícias pareciam correr rapidamente por ali. Não importou-se com vigílias sobre suas ações, apenas ergueu-se da cadeira e procurou por algum acesso que pudesse levá-lo às celas.

Encontrou a porta lateral, sem guarda nenhum para impedi-lo de entrar. Caminhando com segurança que pareceu extrair de seu subconsciente e da vontade de rever Baekhyun, dirigiu-se até ali como se tivesse permissão de entrar. Quando a mão pousou sobre a maçaneta fria, porém, ouviu uma voz preguiçosa soar de algum ponto atrás de si.

— Ei, moleque, quem te deixou entrar aí? — Era um dos guardas, que havia se erguido de sua mesa mais próxima ao ponto em que o Park se encontrava.

Ele desviou o olhar para a sala de depoimentos, de onde havia acabado de sair. A mentira formou-se com facilidade na ponta de sua língua.

— A inspetora — a calma era a resposta. O guarda o olhou por mais alguns segundos antes de dar de ombros, voltando aos seus afazeres enquanto Chanyeol finalmente adentrava pela porta lateral.

Aquele era um corredor de iluminação frágil, nem um pouco vivaz como a sala de escritórios ou a sala de depoimentos. Havia celas em ambos os lados do garoto de cabelos castanhos, porém pouquíssimos presos. Os que ali estavam não ligaram para a sua presença. Devagar, Chanyeol caminhou pelo corredor frio e sem vida, olhando para todos os lados em busca dos cabelos fulgurantes do Byun. Apertou o passo à medida que parecia não encontrá-lo, o coração acelerando com o medo do pior ter acontecido.

Até que o achou. Na última cela, os cabelos vermelhos sendo a primeira coisa que havia visto — a única coisa parecendo destoar do clima cinzento daquele lugar. Ele estava sozinho, jogado sobre uma cama suspensa na parede de ferro. Estava machucado, cortes espalhados pelo rosto bonito, sobre a sobrancelha direita e sobre o lábio inferior, mas não parecia ter ferimentos de bala. Em seu pescoço, notou a presença grosseira de uma coleira de metal, liso e sem botões; sabia exatamente o que era aquele dispositivo e para quê servia, já que as propagandas para “um país mais seguro” que o governo disseminava tratavam de apresentar aquelas coleiras como uma espécie de salvação. Ela bloqueava os poderes de mutantes que eram contidos pelas forças policiais, anulando qualquer tentativa de projetar a mutação.

O Park se aproximou, sentindo, naquele momento, as emoções transbordarem por tudo o que havia reprimido desde o momento em que o havia deixado para trás. Segurou nas barras de ferro da cela, sentindo as lágrimas descerem quentes pelo rosto frio.

E foi quando Baekhyun percebeu a sua presença. Os olhos intensos do mutante explosivo pousaram sobre a figura frágil e emocionada do seu garoto anjo, chorando por vê-lo ali. Os orbes brilharam no ínterim em que ele se sentiu vivo novamente, mesmo preso entre concreto e ferro.

— Garoto — chamou, deixando a voz rouca sair baixa, para que somente eles dois ouvissem. Apesar disso, foi ele quem se ergueu de seu lugar e correu ao encontro de Chanyeol, o corpo buscando pelo dele. Contudo, as barras que o prendiam naquele lugar os impediram de se tocar apropriadamente, e tudo o que Baekhyun pôde fazer foi tocar nas mãos do seu garoto. Apertou os dedos entre suas palmas quentes, querendo que ele sentisse que, sim, estava tudo bem.

— Baek… — Chanyeol sussurrou, deixando o choro jorrar num silêncio sufocante. Soluçou uma, duas, três vezes antes de sentir uma das mãos do Byun alcançar-lhe o rosto, afagando-lhe a bochecha de modo que o polegar com aquela pintinha charmosa secasse suas lágrimas. — E-eu sinto muito. E-eu…

— Shhh — o mais velho fez, subindo suas carícias para os cabelos castanhos. Os fios curvilíneos enrolaram-se em seus dedos conforme ele fazia um cafuné atrás da orelha proeminente de Chanyeol. — Tá tudo bem. Você tá vivo… — apesar de dizer aquilo, os olhos encheram-se de dor ao ver as asas machucadas. Teve de comprimir os próprios lábios para não se deixar chorar novamente. Naquele momento, tinha de ser forte pelos dois. — Eu tô vivo. Estamos bem.

— E-eu queria ter voltado — Chanyeol sentia aquela necessidade exímia de se explicar. Talvez para sanar a própria culpa de tê-lo deixado para trás quando havia prometido que jamais o abandonaria. _Nunca_. Talvez para queimar o próprio peito em forma de repreensão por ter falado coisas horríveis na discussão que haviam tido no banco. Só queria Baekhyun de volta no trailer, ouvindo AC/DC no rádio, cantando músicas melosas para si sob um teto de estrelas, em frente a uma fogueira, e revirando os olhos quando mais músicas melosas apareciam no rádio. Queria-o deitado consigo sobre a cama pequena nos fundos do trailer. Queria-o fumando ao seu lado, no banco de motorista, enquanto ele mesmo se reclinava no lugar do passageiro. Queria seu Baekhyun livre novamente. — Eu queria…

— Eu não queria que voltasse — sussurrou baixinho o mais velho, acariciando o braço de Chanyeol por baixo da manga da camisa de botões que usava, esquentando sua pele fria com a palma quente sem interromper o cafuné que a outra mão fazia. — Queria que ficasse seguro. Eu faria tudo por você, Chanyeol…

O Park fechou os olhos, apoiando a testa em uma das barras. Sentiu que Baekhyun fez o mesmo, do seu lado da cela, porque a respiração morna bateu contra seu rosto.

— Me desculpe — pediu em tom baixo o mais novo.

— Você salvou minha vida, angel baby — confessou o Byun, no mesmo tom de murmúrio, como se o segredo estivesse seguro somente entre eles.

— Mas me desculpe… — insistiu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sorriu. Foi o primeiro sorriso que conseguiu dar desde os beijos que haviam trocado no pátio da mansão de Junmyeon, naquela fatídica madrugada.

— Não vou te desculpar por ser meu anjo da guarda.

Chanyeol abriu os olhos, encarando-o com intensidade. Não se afastaram, apesar do Byun também tê-lo encarado. De forma desajeitada, Baekhyun deu um jeito de segurá-lo pelo queixo e de selar seus lábios aos dele através das grades. Chanyeol recebeu aquele toque como o frescor de uma manhã primaveril após um longo e rigoroso inverno. O toque se prolongou, e, tão logo foi desfeito, Baekhyun voltou a colar as bocas novamente. Beijaram-se da forma que puderam, fazendo daqueles gestos a demonstração de carinho que precisavam.

Quando afastaram-se, e Chanyeol o olhou uma última vez, sentiu seu coração gritar.

Nunca mais amaria alguém da mesma forma que amou cada detalhe de Byun Baekhyun naquele momento.

— Você vai voltar pra mim?

Seu sorriso foi canalha. Chanyeol se apaixonou mais ainda.

— Eu sempre vou voltar pra você.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTÃO...
> 
> Foi difícil pra mim em inúmeros aspectos. Tanto pela carga emocional (que já havia sido ENORME no capítulo passado), quanto pela insegurança acima de tudo sobre o que vocês iam achar. Minha beta me acalmou mais sobre essas questões, mas ainda acredito que vocês vão me odiar um pouquinho hahahah
> 
> Eu só queria dizer que o Baekhyun tomou uma decisão boa ao se entregar. Principalmente depois de ver o Chanyeol levar os tiros por ele. Mas sobre todas essas consequências vamos ter um esclarecimento melhor no próximo capítulo. Inclusive, ele será o último. Já tô com saudade dessa história, mas não vou sofrer por antecipação quando a próxima quinta ainda nem chegou.
> 
> Queria dizer que eu fiz um grupinho no whatsapp para os meus leitores! Sei que muita gente foi atraída por TNT, mas eu tenho outras histórias postadas na plataforma e tenho muitos outros projetos que vão nascer com o tempo. Nesse grupinho, vou poder mandar spoilerzinhos especiais e também falar melhor sobre futuras histórias, além de interagir melhor com todo mundo! Se alguém estiver interessado em entrar, basta me mandar uma dm no Twitter ou me mandar uma MP por aqui mesmo, que eu mando o link do grupo!
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/GUNSNLOEY
> 
> Curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/YEOLWISHES
> 
> Playlist da história: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5fluYyhsCVFC0AwddhtXeA?si=9ZrUeSmWTxqcMBvfjxkjPw
> 
> No mais, até a próxima!!

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiramente, muito obrigada se você leu até aqui! A fanfic vai ter, ao todo, 7 capítulos, e eu vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido que eu conseguir. Semanalmente é a minha meta, mas juro que eu vou tentar não deixar passar de 10 dias. 
> 
> Eu fiz uma playlist com todas as músicas foram citadas no capítulo, e ela vai ser atualizada conforme o desenrolar dos capítulos: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5fluYyhsCVFC0AwddhtXeA?si=Qple3WJYT5SuJGrm0fk9WQ 
> 
> Vocês podem me seguir também no Twitter: https://twitter.com/GUNSNLOEY 
> 
> E no curiouscat: https://curiouscat.me/YEOLWISHES 
> 
> Até a próxima!


End file.
